


Until Death brings us together- Panty and Stocking genderbend

by Disco_melody



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Asexual Character, Demons, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Grim Reapers, Humor, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Sarcasm, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disco_melody/pseuds/Disco_melody
Summary: Deadly Bralette, a fearless yet somewhat lazy reaper, is sent to Daten City by Lord Death himself to take on the biggest mission of her well ...death. As she helps the Anarchy Brothers and their supervisor, will she be able to choose between her heart or her duty?There's only one way to find out...Bralette X ?Tie X ?*New chapter each week*
Relationships: Anarchy Stocking/Original Character(s), Briefers "Brief" Rock/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I-Purgatorium

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot.
> 
> M!Panty- Speedo
> 
> M!Stocking- Socks
> 
> F!Briefs-Slip
> 
> Garterbelt has the same name.

**Chapter I**

**In Purgatorium**

It was a typical night, in a room divided into black and white. The furniture and its design were quite gothic and macabre with skulls and skeletons adorning the walls. However, in the middle of that monochromatic room laid a speck of color. A young woman with the appearance of 18 years old, even though centuries have passed since her 18th birthday. Blood red locks displayed around her as if she had a halo. Skin pale as if she was dead, though that would be impossible for someone that was death itself.

She was sleeping soundly in her black satin nightgown, with a black Persian at her feet, joining her in her slumber.

All of a sudden, a telephone in the shape of a Mexican skull ringed on her bedside table, making her whine.

Her cat hissed at the sound and purple iris peaked out of the black and white blanket. "Shut uppppp...." She lifted a pale hand from her blankets and took a wooden mace from a drawer, smashing the telephone in one go.

"Ahhhhh...much better." A mischievous smile peeked out from the covers and she turned to the other side with the cat joining her once more, next to her chest.

Sighing softly once more, a knock on the door wakes her up again: "Go away..." A meek voice comes from behind the dark mahogany door: "Milady...it- it's important. Master Death is calling for you."

The sleepy girl throws a knife at the door and says: "Screw him... Let me sleep."

The meek maid squeals at the knife and bows: "Y-yes mistress, have a good rest!"

The maid leaves and she turns once more to sleep until a big screen appears on the side of her bed. A man with a skull mask and with a long black mantle, sat on a throne calls her out: "WAKE UP, YOU BRAT! TAKE YOUR LAZY ASS FROM BED!"

The crimson-haired girl sits up abruptly and looks around with semi-closed eyes. Her cat hisses and jumps at her owner, that holds her.

With a hand, she yawns cutely as she tries to slide her nightgown strap to cover herself.

"There, there Choker. It's just some douchebag trying to cause trouble at 2 am." A irk mark appears in his forehead and he approached the screen dangerously: "YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE, SO YOU'LL RESPECT ME! NOW, MOVE YOUR ASS AND COME TO MY OFFICE!"

The nightgown clad woman rolled her eyes and stood up with her hands on her waist: "No, thanks. I think I'm going to sleep because I spent 48 FUCKING HOURS WORKING MY ASS OFF, FOR NOTHING!"

The men slouched back into his throne and it seemed like a smirk formed on his mask: "Fine, go to sleep. I guess your sweet little brother will have to die in the apocalypse, then."

As these words left his mouth, her eyes opened widely, and she trembled: "...What? What have you done to him, you bastard?!"

He joined his hands and chuckled darkly: "Me? Nothing but you see, the Fates predicted that the Apocalypse will come to Earth in one year. If someone doesn't find the key to Hell and destroys it, Earth will be no more. Sadly, your little brother is working there to keep some angels in line as they earn their way back to Heaven. Now, what will you do, Bralette?"

The scared girl, called Bralette looks determinedly at the screen, closes her fist and her eyes turn red: "You already know the answer to that, father..."

He says: "Good..." And turns off the screen with a smirk.

The cat meows at her owner in concern and the girl smiles sadly at the feline: "I'm okay Choker. I guess we'll go on vacation to the Mortal plane. It's been a while since we rested."

The girl sighed and went to pack her things. With her black manicured nails, she opened her wardrobe's door. She removed her nightgown and dressed her lacy black Bralette hence her name and her black panties. Sliding some fishnet stockings, she zipped her leather strapless dress, which accentuated her attributes and her chest. After tying the laces of her combat boots, she sat in her vanity and did her makeup as she always did, cute but dark at the same time.

Then to finish her look she brushed her carmesin locks and sprayed her favorite perfume 'Femme Fatale' straight from her birthplace, France.

As she checked for her jewelry, she gave a last tired smile and got hold of a picture frame she had in her vanity. There were three people in it, a white-haired woman with a bob cut dressed in a beautiful white v-cut dress and a white boa; a pale blue-haired boy with the brightest smile she had ever seen and hugging the young boy of seemingly 6 years old was a younger her with shorter hair and a red summer dress. She was the most different among the three. While they had sky blue eyes, hers were purple, proof of her mixed blood and her parents' biggest mistake: her existence.

Grasping the picture tightly in her hands she kissed it: "I miss you Mama, little bro."

She placed the picture back and headed for the door with her ebony trolley, the cat slept on top of it and Bralette closed the door behind her.

She walked down the grey hallway and walked to her father, their maids, and butlers. As she walked further, she kept her face neutral. Showing feelings in Purgatorium was dangerous for a reaper. They use it against you. A lesson she had learned the hard way...

As she stood in front of them, the man recedes the mask which covers now only half of his face, showing the long red mane Bra had inherited from him. (As if it wasn't bad enough, I had to look exactly like this dick, oh my souls!)

Sharp glowing crimson eyes glare at her and in an attempt of a fake smile he opens his arms widely: "Don't forget to hug your daddy goodbye, sweetheart."- he says in a fake sweet tone. Bra glares into his eyes and smirks: "Oh please, keep those pet names for your whores, father."

His eyes turned slits and the smile sour: "Why, you little bitch!"- as he tried to catch her, she summoned a portal on the ground in front of her and jumped with her things: "Au revoir, connard."

Falling down the portal she finally sees a white room with 4 doors, each one different. She falls effortlessly like she did that many times and walked towards the middle. The door behind her belonged to her realm: Purgatorium, the reapers plane. The keepers of balance in the universe. The doors were larger than a building and were white on one side and black on the other. Bones made the frame, while a scythe made the knob.

On her left stood black and red doors, with gleaming flames and souls as their frame. The knob was a trident. Bra scoffed in disgust at who lived there. That was the door to Hell, the demon realm. And how Bra hated them. (Those bastards keep trying to steal our souls! We need them to make sure they can be judged fairly!)

Shaking her head, she looked at her right in nostalgia. On her right, stood a golden gate with vines growing around it. Once it had been open to her, but now it had thick dark chains that only she couldn't remove. Keeping her out and unable to visit the people most important to her. That door leads to Heaven, where angels and archangels roam free.

The chains had been a present of her father dearest, which liked to torture her whenever he had the chance. From the moment she was born, he tried to avoid her presence as much as possible. She had had a happy family once when she lived with her mother and half-brother. Sadly, her reaper traits appeared, and she couldn't live with them anymore.

Still, she visited them whenever she could, until her sweet father found out and barred the doors only to her. She hadn't seen her family in centuries. Having her loved ones taken from her and knowing that the only remaining family member left, despised her and spent more time with his many lovers than with his daughter had broken her and pushed her to try to become someone her father would be proud of.

However, that day never came, not even when she became his First Scythe, which was the highest rank a reaper could have besides being well...Death. Eventually, she stopped trying and became lazy. His father didn't destroy her because she was his strongest reaper. Both knew that and this was how their relationship worked. Spewing insults back and forth, hoping one day she could snap his neck for what he had made her gone through.

Bra looked away from the door and walked towards the door in the middle. The door was the simplest among the 4. It was made of mahogany and it had the name Gaia carved in it. A name lost to mortals but not to reapers that remembered everything.

She grasped the iron doorknob and opened it: "Well, Earth here I go!"

Bra jumped into it and ran across a white hallway, ending in a blue sky.

As she saw the exit, she started walking slower until she finally got out in the middle of an alley.

She looked around and noticed the precarious and dodgy neighborhood, around her. "Wait, this is Daten City? The Daten City where there are more crime and death rates in the world?!"

Looking up she saw a big billboard saying, 'Welcome to Daten City, the city of sin!'

She gulped and facepalmed: "Well shit, there goes my vacation."

Quickly she composed herself and threw her luggage into her interdimensional storage.

The cat meowed and gazed at her owner: "I'll see you later Choker. Meet you in a few." The feline meowed once more and jump into the portal, Bra had made for her.

Cracking her knuckles and stretching herself, she jumped to the top of an apartment, so she could track her sibling.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and took a large black book that descended from her portal storage. She bit her finger and made a drop of her blood fall on the book, making it open right away

Her death book didn't keep only people's death date, it also kept their location and date of birth. It kept everyone's record, be it human or supernatural being.

Her brother's location surely would be there. Skimming through the ancient pages she searched for the letter T.

Until she saw it: Lively Tie, her half little brother. When she read it, she sighed in happiness at seeing him once more. She wondered how much he had grown. Last time she saw him he looked chronologically 8.

She couldn't wait. Closing the book and making it vanish in black flames, she jumped from building to building towards his location, always making sure she was invisible to humans. "Daten City High... I'm almost there, Tie."

While she was jumping, she saw humans in their daily lives. How she wished she could have a different life. With no responsibilities.

Then she stopped and descended to the main Street. Turning visible once more. As she walked she noticed the lecherous gazes of men and women upon herself. (Humans and their hormones...Well can't say I blame them.)- she smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, making the surrounding people squeal.

She strode towards the high school where her brother and his charges were. Oh, Highschool...Good times. Bra remembered how much of a delinquent she was, or as she liked to call it: Her men-hating period.

(Ohh those were the days. Where I whipped them into form... literally.) She just loved to put people in their place, not so much anymore, except when she's pissed...which is almost every day.

The doors open abruptly, and she struts confidently down the school hallway. Students stop in their tracks and her appearance causes a racket. Wolf-whistles and squeals are thrown at her until she stops in front of the principal's office. (Maybe I should enroll myself. It would be the best way to be close to him.)

She knocks at the door and a high pitched voice: "Come innnnnn!"

She peeks through the door and goes in: "May I?" The short round man blushed and nodded: "Ohhh please do come in!"

"Thank you."-she walks forward and sits on the chair in front of his secretary. "How may I help you?"-he asks.

"Principal, I'd like to be enrolled in this school. You see, I've just moved from France and I've been searching for a school close to home. You'd make me so happy if you could...let me in."-as she says these words, she bats her eyelashes to try to weaken his resolve.

"I'm so sorry miss, but it's midterm. Our school is almost full, it would be very...!"-as he said these words, Bra moved from the armchair towards his secretary and she sat on top of it with her legs crossed. A coy pout appeared in her lips: "Pleaseeee... sir."

Smoke comes out of his ears and a furious blush overcomes his face, as he stared at her long legs: "V-very well! I think w-we can do an exception for such an outstanding young lady. We wouldn't want your talents to go to waste."-as he said this, his hands reached for her legs, however, her pout vanished, and a wide smile appeared in its place. She bopped the man in the forehead, making him fall from his chair and she clapped in happiness: "Oh principal, you've made me so happy! Is my class with Lively Tie, by any chance?"

The principal, which was still on the floor, signaled ok to which she stood up in excitement: "YAY, then what should I do sir?"

He sat up again and brushed his hair again. He gave her some pamphlets and a time-table: "Go to classroom thirteen, Miss Trustworthy will be your teacher. She's going to start her class soon, but I'll warn her of your arrival, Ms...?"

"Deadly Bra...sir."

He nods and picks his phone: "Very well... I'll warn her."

She sits back on her chair and smirks: "Good..."

**-10 min later-**

The short and robust teacher enters her classroom which seems like a battlefield. Cheerleaders were gossiping among themselves, nerds were discussing their last videogame, jocks showed off their muscles while three angels and a very peculiar human stood in the back. Behind all of them in the middle, stood a pale blue-haired boy with eyes as blue as his hair. He kept his hair slicked back and dressed formally, in hues of blue. On top of his head laid a deep blue fedora. A pastel blue vest, a white shirt and an accessory that shared his name: Tie, Lively Tie. His posture exuded authority and seriosity, as he scribbled last class' notes on his notebook.

On his right was Slip, a ginger girl with her eyes covered by her bangs, dressed in a green jumpsuit, sighing sadly at the blonde angel in front of her that was flirting with a black-haired cheerleader, his clothes were as risqué as his words were. A red tight open shirt showed his fit build, with blue ripped jeans and cowboy boots. A gold chain graced his neck. While the first angel's blue eyes were serene, his were quite flirty and mischievous. This was Anarchy Speedo, the oldest of the brothers.

For least but not last at his right was his brother that only shared the same family name and eyes, because in appearance they were complete opposites. He had deep purple and pink hair in a bob cut, a black sleeveless vest, and shorts, a white shirt underneath, with a small deep blue cravat and for last blue and white striped socks which he was named after Anarchy Socks. He had his feet on top of his desk and was reading a cake magazine while he ate a strawberry pockie.

The teacher tries to calm her class down but to no avail: "Class...c-class calm down!"

Tie removes his eyes from his notebook, closes it and stands up. He gets a blue megaphone from under his desk and readies himself. The siblings and Slip cover their ears for they knew what was coming.

He took a deep breath and shouted: "BE QUIET!!!"

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at him, however, he sends them a death glare that makes them sit quietly and look to their teacher.

He sits with a smirk and brushes his hair. The teacher nods in appreciation at him: "Thank you, Mr. Lively. Class, we are going to welcome a new student today. Come in, dear."

She signals at the door that opens up. Everyone stares in anticipation, even the angels and Slip.

A beautiful redhaired girl enters the room. She's wearing clothes that enhance her attributes and awes of admiration and envy fil the room.

The girl stops in front of the blackboard and writes her name in cursive letters. She turns to them and makes a little bow: "My name is Deadly Bralette, but you can call me Bra. It's a pleasure to meet you all."-Ending with a giggle and a coy smile that made her amethyst eyes glimmer.

Everyone is blushing including the angels and Slip. Slip awes in admiration: "Wow, she's so pretty!"

Speedo looked her up and down and brushes back his hair with a lustful grin: "Hot damn! There goes another one for my list!"

Socks looks up from his magazine and his face flushes slightly. For once he agreed with Geek girl and the man whore. She was beautiful.

However, Tie wasn't so happy with her arrival. His hands trembled and his eyes were open wide. His megaphone fell: "Oh shit...Bra?!"

The siblings and Slip looked at him in surprise. Tie was always so collected and to see him so distressed was concerning. Speedo turned backward and smirked: "Ohohohoho, Tie! Do you know that hottie?"

Tie's face falls: "Unfortunately...yes. She's my...!"

Purple eyes search in the crowd and then when she recognizes her brother, a wide smile overtakes her face, she runs in his direction and throws herself at him: "Little bro!"

Everyone screams in surprise: "Brother?!"

Bralette hugs his head against her voluptuous chest, almost choking him as he tries to release himself: "I missed you a lot!!! You've grown so much!"

Finally, he gains the strength to push her, making her fall on her behind with a whine: "LET GO!"

He glares at her, while he feels a menacing aura coming from her newfound fan club.

She sits up and tries to say something, but all of a sudden there's an earthquake.

After it's over, everyone gets up and runs to the window where there is a huge clown-like creature that was destroying buildings with its sharp claws.

The angels nod at each other, jump out of the window and sheath their weapons: "Time to repent, motherfucker!"

As Speedo and Tie shoot it with their pistols and rifles respectively, Socks tries to slash his arms, however, the enemy kept healing itself.

Slip gets Bra's arm and says: "Bralette, we should go to a safe place, they can handle this."

The red-haired girl smirks and slides her bralette from her dress: "No sweetie, you should. I've got this."

She jumps out of the window and throws her piece of clothing in the air, that spins in the air, turning with an ebony scythe thrice her size. She spun it in her hand and rested it on her shoulder: "Oh well, souls don't reap themselves."

As Slip sees this and realizes that she has another badass classmate, she gushes with stars in her eyes: "Oh my God! That was so awesome!"

While they fought, they started getting tired because the monster didn't stop regenerating itself. Bra which sat on top of a streetlight got tired of waiting and stood up: "Looks like I have to do everything in this world."

She ran to them and as the monster reached for Tie that was reloading his rifle, Bra jumped and sliced the monster in one slice, turning the scythe ten times its size. She fell gracefully in front of it as it vanished.

Her eyes turned into red and she opened her fist, where a scarlet flame laid. "Ohohohoho, someone was a naughty boy when they were alive, huh? I think Hell will be perfect for you."- she opened a black portal on her left and threw the soul inside it, that closed when it entered.

The Anarchy brothers are surprised except her sibling. Two coins fall from the sky in front of them and Speedo asks: "Hot and badass. You have to tell us how you did that, sweet cheeks?"

She threw her scythe in the air that by falling turns into her bralette once more. She puts it back on with her hair in front of her breasts so that nothing could be seen, yet the angels blush while her brother turns his face: "Have some decency, for God's sake!"

She chuckled at her brother's innocence and looked at the angels.

"Oh, that's quite simple."- shrugging, she smirked and answered with her gleaming purple eyes, as on her shadow appeared a mantled skeleton with a scythe: " I'm a reaper."

**-Chapter I End-**


	2. Chapter II Skeletons in the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, I only own my Ocs: Bra, Tie, their family and the plot.

They all look at her and, except for Tie, scream: “WHATTTTTTT?!! Reaching them with uneven breathing, Slip arrived just in time to hear the confession: “R-reaper? W-what is a reaper doing here?" The blue-haired angel glares at his sister: “Most probably to kill someone...that's what they do."

Bralette pouts at this and crosses her arms: "We don't just kill; we also judge people's souls."-She places her arms on her hips and smirks proudly: "For your information, I came to visit and because Boss assigned me to this town." Her brother chuckled dryly: "Pft, then you're screwed, this town is Hell on Earth."

She sighs: "Tell me about it. What a pain! I thought I could relax a bit for once." Shrugging her shoulders, she turns to her brother and his charges: "Oh well... Tie, why don’t you introduce me to your friends?"

Tie sighed and scratched his neck: "Fineeee. Slip, Socks, Speedo meet my half-sister Bra." The reaper pouted once more: “Older half-sister!” He waved her off: “Yeah, yeah. Just by a century.”

Speedo licks his lips as he inspects the redhead and smirks lustfully: "Pleasure to meet a hot babe such as yourself. Now, why don't we get to know another... among the sheets?" Bralette got slightly disgusted at his intentions and stepped back. His brother elbowed him on his stomach: “Don’t be a pig, you manwhore.”

He looked at Bralette and smiled slightly: “I’m Socks, nice to meet you. Don’t listen to my slut of a brother.” “I’m no pig. I simply appreciate beauty when I see it, and … taste it.”-Speedo licked his lips once more as he approached Bra. “I apologize for goth boy’s lack of taste, but just because he can’t truly appreciate what you are, it doesn’t mean I can’t show you a night you won’t forget.”

As he tried to corner her to a wall, she teleported away from him, making him hit his head against the wall: “No thanks. You're not my type, blondie." The blonde angel gasps in surprise: "N-not your type?! What the hell, I'm everyone's type! Huh, I'll make you change your mind. You’ll see!”

His brother sighed in frustration: “Sometimes, I ask myself how we are siblings. Oh well, not all of us are barbarians. Don’t let him get under your skin."-he said directed to Bralette. (Oh my, aren’t you the sweetest. Now you… are my type. Now now, Bralette. Calm your tits, we have no time for this.)

Smiling at Socks, she was about to thank him, but Slip rushed to her with stars in her eyes, gushing to her with millions of questions: “Oh my god! Are you alright? How did you do that? That was so awesome! Can you do it again? Was that a scythe?”

The red-haired girl chuckled loudly at her enthusiasm and pinched the fangirl’s cheeks: “Why aren’t you just the cutest?! Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll answer all your questions perhaps … over lunch?”

Slip flushed darkly and smiled: “L-lunch? Yes, please!” Bralette intertwined her arm with hers and as they were prepared to leave, Speedo approached them and wrapped his arm around Bra’s shoulder to which she flinched: “Ohohoho, if I join will you feed me, sweet cheeks?” 

Bra noticed Slip’s sigh in sadness and when she looked at her brother, she noticed he was as sad as she was. (Oh my…a love triangle? This will be interesting, hehe.) -she smirked and lifted his arm off her: “Only if you enjoy poison, perv.”

The blonde angel gulped at the murderous glare she sent him. He didn’t know if he should feel terrified or turned on. Both, he felt both. Socks chuckled at this: “About time someone showed you your place, you dick.”

Bralette saw her brother’s gaze get sadder, in Slip’s direction. Noticing this she teleported. Slip and Speedo looked around for her as she vanished in a portal in the ground: “Where did she go?”

She appeared next to Tie and rested her chin on her brother’s shoulder: “Mon petit frère…has grown so much. His first crush.” Tie flinched and flushed darkly: “Stop looking into my soul, idiot!" She smirks and chuckles: "Oh little bro, you're so transparent, I didn't even need to."

He covers his face, trying to recompose himself. The siblings and Slip were surprised at his state. He was always so stiff and here he was: with some little teasing words and he turned into a flustered schoolboy.

Bralette pouted at his distance: “I’m just trying to connect with my little brother.” He glares at her: “You should have thought about that centuries ago.” Frowning sadly, she looks away: “I tried…” (It’s not like he would believe me.)

Taking a deep breath, he starts to leave the school: "Sure you did. You reapers only care about yourselves." Bralette sighs sadly and looks away, letting him go. (It’ not like I didn’t want to see you. I just can’t!)

Quickly she forces a happy smile, as she had done so many times before and joins Slip: “Well and what about that lunch? I don’t think Tie will join us.” The shy girl nodded, and the brothers joined them.

**In the cafeteria**

The girls sat on a table by themselves while the brothers sat on another one. When Speedo tried to sit with them Bra placed her leg on it: “This is only girl talk, not boys.”-as he reached for her supple leg, Socks grasped him by the shirt: “Let them be. Besides you promised to buy me pudding if I didn’t sleep during class.” “Fine, I’ll buy you your stupid pudding. Geez, it’s like you’re constantly craving.”-they leave them and go to the vending machines. “Finally, some peace.” Bra looks at the slop in her plate and slides it away from her, disgusted: “They are completely different from each other, aren’t they?”-she asked her shy classmate that kept blushing the longer she stared at her: “T-they are. However, Speedo…sigh, he’s so dreamy.”-the girl flushed as she picked on her larger green sleeves.

Looking at her friend and at the pervy angel in the vending machine, she asked dumbfounded: “Huh, where?” Slip then started ranting about every exterior aspect about her crush, while Bralette became even more confused and distressed with this. “Ok, ok that’s very interesting and all, but what about his personality? Because I think he certainly lacks in that department.”

The nerdy girl threw her fist determinedly in the air: “He’s perfect, in every single way! From being confident to his ability to not stop at nothing to get what he wants; I don’t know what I love the most.”-she gushed.

“Sweetie, he sleeps with everyone. Don’t you care about that?”-the reaper asked concernedly. Slip sat once more and pouted: “Of course, I care but…what I really want would never happen so… And what about you Bra? Who do you prefer?”

Thinking to herself, she only had Socks on her mind. (Well he is cute, seems quite gentlemanly and has an adorable obsession with sweets. And I just adore his impeccable style. I wonder what his type would be?)

“Braaaaa!”-Slip called, which made her snap out of her thoughts. “Oh, I hardly know them Slip. I’d prefer to know them better before making any conclusions. Besides appearances don’t really matter to me, as long as their soul is as fascinating as it is beautiful, I’ll love them regardless of what they look like.”

The younger girl was at awe at her new friend’s words. Bra seemed like a typical popular girl, however, it seemed that she was so much more mature and wiser than most. Slip smiled: “That’s a very beautiful thought, Bra. I hope you find someone that loves you as much as you deserve.”

Giving her hand a squeeze, Bra thanked her: “Thank you, Slip. I hope the same happens to you.”

“By the way, Bra, where will you be living?”-asked the ginger-haired girl. The moment the Anarchy brothers approached them, Bra pointed at them: “Why with them of course.”

Socks gasps: “W-what? How?”-he flushed slightly at her, with a mouthful of pudding.

Speedo smirks and rubs his hands at this: “I guess we’ll have a lot more time to get to know each other, after all. You can always stay in my room.” Bralette glared at him: “How about I don’t... Besides, I’ve already talked things over with Garty.”

They look at her in surprise: “Garty?! "Oh yes, we go way back. We've met during the plague."-she smiled fondly at their adventures.

Slip looks at her friend up and down, shocked: “T-the plague? That means you’d have to be at least 200 years old.” The angels and Bra look among themselves and laugh their asses off: “Oh, sweetheart, I’m way older than that. I’m on my 1800s.”

Slip gasped and muttered: “E-eighteen hundred?!!!!”-she paled and passed out. Bralette rushed to her and shook her: “Slip, Slip wake up! Come on, it’s not that bad!”

The siblings laugh at this as Bra keeps shaking Slip, to wake her up.

**Some minutes later…**

Bra, Tie, Speedo, and Socks walk to the car, after leaving Slip on the infirmary. Tie had suggested it after seeing Bra that kept thinking that she had killed her new friend. He had arrived some minutes after she had passed out. He even took her bride style. (Oh, little bro, you’re really in deep. But you know that immortal beings and humans can never be.) After they told him Bra was going to live with them, Tie got slightly mad, just a tiny bit: “How in the hell are you staying with us?! Can’t you live somewhere else? How can Garterbelt agree with this?” His sister pouted at this: “Will you throw me out? I thought maman had taught you better.”-he flinched at his mother’s reference. Bra smirked at this. (Still a mama boy, hehe.)

“Fine, you can stay with us. It’s not like I care or anything.”-he grumbled and sat on the right passenger seat. As Bra approached her side, Socks opened the door for her, to which she opened her eyes widely but smiled in appreciation: “Why thank you, Socks.” He flushed slightly after he closed the door: “I just opened it because that door is faulty, not because I was being nice.”-he pouted and sat shotgun.

(Cute!!! He’s pouting!) – Bra giggled at this. Speedo frowned his eyebrow at his brother, as he sat on the driver’s seat. That was really uncharacteristic of goth boy, weird.

Then Speedo drove the sky blue jeep to the church where they lived. While Tie gripped into his seat with the speed the blonde angel drove at, his sister was having the time of her well…death. With hands up in the air, she squealed: “IIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!”

**Time skip**

**1 hour later**

**At the church door’s step**

As they got out, Bra brushed her hair and her brother tried to not throw up, while the Anarchy brothers walked completely unfazed to this. Everyone walks to the door and opens it. As Bra walks further inside, she notices that despite looking like a church on the outside, on the inside it was quite spacious: with 2 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and an attic.

An Afro-American woman with a huge afro, dressed like a nun approached them and gasped: “Bralette? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Purgatorium?”-she asked. The angels looked at her: “So you had everything taken care for, huh?”-his brother sarcastically asked.

“I do…”-Bra clears her throat and approaches Garter dangerously to which the black woman shivered in delight: “Garty…you have been owning me a favor since 1720. That was a very grave fault on your side. You see, Boss didn’t enjoy what you did back then and neither did all the reapers that had to clean that huge mess. Now, dear…can I stay?”-she asked dangerously.

The taller woman gulped alongside the angels: “…Your bedroom is this way. I hope you don’t mind the attic?”

Switching her smirk to a cheerful smile, the red-headed reaper followed her: “Oh no, it’s perfect!”

The angels shivered at what had just happened and gulped: “Scaryyyyy…”

Time skip

After Bra arranges the attic to be her room with all the things she kept in her interdimensional storage, she laid on her black and white canopy bed. (Sometimes being a reaper is kinda cool. Especially when we can make portals at will.) It seemed an exact copy of the one she had back home. (If I can even call that place, a home.) Laid on her new checkered pillow, Choker had arrived alongside with her furniture.

Her owner sat on the bed and the cat laid on her lap, purring in contentment with the rubs Bra was giving her. “Oh Choker, you’re the only one I can show my real self to. I regret how I treated Garty but unfortunately, that’s just how they teach us back home. Reapers are supposed to be both respected and feared by all races. Sometimes, I wished I was human and didn’t need to worry about any of that.”

All of a sudden, her door opens and a green dog jumps at her cat, which hisses and jumps at him: “Choker, no!” Her cat jumps to the top of her white hanging lamp and it seemed like it smirked at the dog that barked at it.

Bra was trying to come up with something to do until she looked at her closet. She went there and took a bone she had from some decorative skeletons she had. They were fake on contrary to normal belief, she wasn’t a monster.

She whistled and waved the bone at him: “Who’s a good boy? Do you want a bone?”-the green dog salivated and ran around her. Bra opened the window and threw the bone out: “Then go fetch it!” The dog jumped through the window and caught the bone. He fell to the ground as if nothing happened and started gnawing on his prize.

(You’ve got to love hellhounds…)-she chuckled and closed the window.

Hearing footsteps, she quickly sat on her armchair with Choker on her lap, as she read from her death book-

Tie opened the attic hatch abruptly and peeked around: “What happened?! Are you okay?”-his sister smiled fondly at him: “Yes, I’m okay. Choker was just trying to bite on my blankets. She’s a very mischievous kitty. Aren’t you sweetie?” The black Persian with a purple choker for a collar meowed softly and closed her eyes to sleep.

Her brother squinted her eyes at her and then started closing the door: “Very well. Hey Bralette, if y-you need something, …you know?”-he stuttered in a flushed mess.

Smiling lovingly at him: “I’ll ask my very competent little brother. Thank you, Tie.”-she nodded at him.

He blushed furiously and closed the hatch: “S-sure, whatever!” While she heard him rumbling down the stairs, she gushed at her adorable sibling. (Oh, he does care. What a cutie! Guess this won’t be so hard after all…)

**Time Skip**

**18:00h**

After pondering about her actions towards Garterbelt and her rampaging through their house, Bralette decided she should do something to thank them. (Perhaps I can cook them dinner…) She gets up, takes a grey apron with black frills, she had among her possessions and climbs down the attic hatch. Choker keeps sleeping peacefully on her owner’s bed. Climbing down the stairs while she dresses the apron and ties her hair in a high ponytail, she tried to listen for anyone.

Walking into the kitchen she notices there is no one there, they must probably be in their respective bedrooms. One by one her rings and bracelets are laid on top of the granite countertop. With her hands on her hips: “Time to cook!”

She decides to cook some French cuisine, as her mother had taught her once. (So, boeuf bourguignon for the main course and éclairs for dessert. I hope it’s to everybody’s taste.) As she took the éclairs out of the oven and laid them to cool down, she heard a rustling behind her.

Looking behind her, she noticed the angels and Garterbelt salivating and curious for what she had been cooking. “How long have you been there?”-she asked with a teasing grin. “For a few minutes…we wanted to find out what smelled so fucking good.”-Garterbelt said as she wiped her mouth.

“I made dinner. It’ to thank you for receiving me in your house.”-she fidgeted around. Speedo smirked lustfully: “There are other ways you could thank us…” Garterbelt hits the blonde with a bible and approaches Bra: “Oh there was no need, honey. I didn’t mind it at all.”

The reaper chuckles teasingly: “Of course you didn’t, you perv. I bet you enjoyed that.” Shivering at her tone, the nun placed the stew on the center of the table and sat at the head of the table.

The rest sits with them as Garterbelt and Tie started filling the plates: “Are those éclairs, Bra? Where did you buy them?”-Socks asked with stars in his eyes. Giggling at his enthusiasm, she answered: “Nowhere silly, I made them.” He looked dumbfounded at her; it was rare for him to eat fresh homemade sweets.

Filling a spoonful of the stew, Tie looked at it and then at his sister: "I hope there is no poison here." His sister huffed at his distrust and pouted: “I don't poison people, that's like soooo 17th century. I reap them.”

They all gulp at her words and then she takes a spoon of it: "Go on, try. Oh well, I'll start first." Garterbelt and her eat the stew happily, while they moan at how good it is. The Anarchy brothers shrug and eat a spoonful as well. The moment they swallow it, they hum at the tasty meal: "This is so good!"

Her brother joins them and is shocked at what he had just eaten: "This is..." Nodding at his surprise with a nostalgic smile, Bra answers: "Maman's recipe? Yes, it is. She taught me how when I was younger." "It's exactly as she makes it. But it’s not like it's amazing or something!"- he pouts while he eats it with puffed cheeks. (Oh Tie, you’ll make me want to tease you.) Feigning shock, she places her hands in her cheeks: "Don't tell me... you've grown into one of those."

Tie looks back at her, confused: “Those? What those?” Pointing at him with a serious look: “A tsundere!”- Everyone laughed at this, except for him and Bra. "Big sister did her best at raising you! Why?!"- she said with feigned tears. He stood up with flaming cheeks: “You did not raise me!"

Gasping at his coldness, she stood up too: "Take that back! I have the pics to prove it!" He reaches for her, his stew long forgotten: “NOOOOOO!” She smirks and takes some pics out of her breasts: "I have one of him with his first tie. It was so tiny and adorable!" As she readies herself to show her housemates the pictures, her brother reaches for them first and rips them off: "No, you don't!"

"Nooooo!!! Fine, it's no biggie. I have more."- And starts looking around in her storage, however, the album wasn’t the first thing she took out: “Oh, this is my umbrella. Hold it for me, would you?"-she throws it at the blonde angel that gets hit with it on his face.

Then she tries again and takes out her old weapon when she was still a fledgling: "And my whip...oh good times." Garter holds the leather whip on her hands and rubs it against her cheeks: "Oh, this brings me back.”

Bralette takes it away from her and throws it into the portal again: "No, I'm not going to whip you. You'd enjoy it too much." And starts searching again, each time taking a different item: "My fencing sword, my flip flops, my emergency snacks, and my sunblock."

Her brother grabs it and looks confusedly at her pale skin: "Do you even go to the beach?" She shakes her head and huffs: "Oh no, I hate it. But a lady is always prepared." Then all of a sudden she finds her object of desire: “Aha, finally!" The angels and Garterbelt approach her to see: "Ooooh! Let me see!" However, Tie runs after her that runs throughout the house with the album under her arm: “D-don’t!!!” Hearing only the chuckles of Bra that keeps teleporting away from him. (Oh, this year is going to be so much fun!)

And after all the running, they decided it was too late and the next day they had school, so the group went to sleep. However, when the young reaper was sat on her bed readying herself in her black satin top and striped shorts, she received a call: “So, have you found it? The key?”-the voice asked in a rasped tone.

“Geez old man! I barely had the time to search the area, give me a break!”-she answered tiredly. “Either you’re blind or you have been distracted with other things! It has been next to you all this time!”-he screamed. “What, how can that be?” “The key is a human, descendant of the first keys, it’s a new friend of yours…”-Bra could almost see the smirk with his words; however, she was terrified: “Y-you don’t mean…” “Rock Slip is the key that you have to destroy…”

She left the phone fall and begged: “N-no, not again…” The reaper threw herself at her pillow and fallen asleep in tears. She had a tough choice: to kill her brother’s crush and her new friend but the world would be at peace or risk humanity’s extinction due to her emotions.

What would she choose: reason or emotion?

**Chapter 2- End**


	3. Chapter III-You sunk what, now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot.

**Tie’s POV**

It’s 7:30 am in Daten City. Everyone woke up in Daten’s Church except the newest female member. As usual, Tie is in charge of seeing if everything in order and if everyone is awake by now.

When he enters the kitchen, he realizes that everyone is there. Speedo is eating some French toast with bacon, while he texts a possible booty call. His brother is gushing about the crepes that Garterbelt has made for everyone.

The nun is over the stove probably cooking something for the rest of them. He looks around and notices that his lazy ass sister is nowhere to be seen. Sighing to himself, he climbs up the stairs to the attic where her bedroom was.

**Bralette’s bedroom**

A soft knock is heard on the steel hatch. The young girl grumbles and covers herself more with her feline companion nuzzling up against her feet. “Bralette, can I come in?”

Without any answer from her, her brother opens the hatch and peeks. She had barely moved up. Climbing up the stairs, he approaches her and calls her: “Bralette...Bralette, you’re going to be late.”

She doesn’t even budge and smiles in her sleep, which makes him angry: "Bralette, wake up! Wake up lazy ass!”-he shakes her roughly but not even a flinch came from her.

He gets his megaphone which he always keeps with him and calls her out: “WAKE UPPPPP!”-however this time, she moves in her sleep and waves him off: “Just a century more, maman.”

Crimson overtakes his face from the anger: “Do I look like mother to you?!”-he asks with his hands placed on his hips. She squints her barely open eyes at him and inspects him up and down: “A maman with a clean face and flat chest perhaps… My makeup is on the third drawer, you desperately need it.”-she points to her ebony dresser at the left of her bed.

Sighing in frustration, he throws his hands in the hair: “Un-frickin-believable...” His sister turns to the other side and falls right asleep, again. "Fine! Stay then. We'll go to school without you!"-he screams as he slams her hatch shut while he leaves.

Only thumping footsteps can be heard as the young reaper keeps sleeping for more 15 minutes. Sadly, her beauty sleep is disrupted by another visit. The hatch opens up and Garterbelt climbs up the stairs, holding a tray with crepes dripping in chocolate syrup.

Reapers have a very keen sense of smell, that and the red-haired girl had a huge sweet tooth, making her sit up right away.

She stretched and rearranged her straps that were almost falling from her shoulders: "Is that crepes I smell?”-taking in the sweet aroma, her mouth watered.

The nun chuckled and offered her the tray of the baked goodies, to which she started eating right away: "Yes, I figured you might enjoy the same recipe your honorable mother loved."-Garterbelt said in a tone of nostalgia and admiration.

Bra swallows what she was eating and asks with open eyes: "Interesting. I didn't know that you knew my maman."

Nodding, the nun waved her off: "Yes, yes I did, but that's a story for another time. You're going to be late!" Bra whined and plopped on her bed: "But Gartyyyyy. I already know everything they teach there. Do I really have to?"

Standing up with her arms crossed, the nun declares sternly: "Yes young lady, you do. After all who's going to keep those boys from getting into trouble?"

(Taking care of who? Tie is way too rigid and serious to get into trouble. Hmm, Socks…Socks has this really cute fascination with sweets and is way too adorable when I tease him… Wait, what in the souls am I thinking?! Bad Bra, bad Bra! Control your damned hormones! Breath in, breath out… Well, where was I? Oh right! And well Speedo… Oh, my bones. Speedo! Speedo is a huge troublemaker.)

Nodding at her request, she sighed: “Fineeee, I'll go. But I swear if someone makes me wear a white uniform, I'll be fucking pissed."

Garter, smirking, takes out a black and white uniform from behind her back. It had a white shirt underneath a black sweater and a black and white checkered skirt: “I already took take care of that."

Reaching out for the uniform, Bra smiles: "Well aren't you a peach. And just my size too. But how did you-?!" (Had she taken my measurements?)

Waving her off, the nun shushed her: "Shhh no time for that. Eat and get dressed. School starts in 15 min." A peek at her Victorian clock made her gasp: "Shit, you're right."

Wolfing down her breakfast, she grabbed the uniform and started taking her top, until she looked behind her and chuckled teasingly: "I'm not going to give you a show, bye-bye Garty."

Pouting at her missed chance, the nun sighed and starts leaving: "Fine, but hurry up or you'll get late." The reaper created a red portal and smirked: "A lady is never late..." With a chuckle, the holy woman closed down the hatch as she left.

Bra undressed and slid her new clothes: “This is actually kinda cute! Perhaps I’ll use some translucent stockings underneath the black thigh-highs. Then she sat on her silver vanity table. There she divided her crimson locks into two low ponytails tied with black lace ribbons.

To finish up her look, she drew her eyeliner, grey eyeshadow, and nude lipstick. Grabbing a black leather school bag, she smirked: "Let's see who gets late, now."

She goes through the portal and falls on her desk back at school, making Slip squeal: “Ahhhhhhh! Bra, you scared me!”-she cried with a hand against her pounding heart.

Her newfound club notice this as well and surround her with questions: “Hey, Bra is here! Bra, Bra do you have a lover?! Uhhh, love your makeup! That uniform is totes cute!!! She looks like a porcelain doll! “

Rolling her eyes at them she started filing her nails with a filler she had in her bag. Waiting for her housemates to get the surprise of their lives. While forcing a fake smile at her fan club. (Even here people only care about the exterior… Sigh, I thought humans were less shallow than that.) Then she recalled what her father had said about Slip.

She just kept looking at her new ginger-haired friend and decided to look into her soul. (I need to be sure…) Her eyes turned wine red and gazing at her soul, she saw it. The young girl’s soul was white as it could be, however, the core was deep red as only things related to Hell are. (He was right. Oh no… But she’s so young and Tie loves her. I can’t just kill her! Perhaps there’s another way I can destroy that part of her without harming her. I won’t murder an innocent girl!)

As she pondered about her options, her new housemates appeared with their school uniforms. Speedo wore his uniform as seductively as he dressed usually. His white shirt opened till the center of his chest and his blue tie loosely tied and his cream jacket was tied around his waist. Winking at the girls that giggled at his presence.

Tie wore the uniform very seriously with his trademark deep blue tie, grasping his books with a pissed look on his face. (Probably still mad I didn’t go with them. Hehehe, sorry little bro but it’s so funny to tease you.)

Socks had a darker version of the uniform as her. The cardigan was deep blue instead of cream and his pants were deep blue in checkers, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

The moment they see her, their eyes open widely: “What the hell? How?!” Chuckling at their reaction, she crosses her leg nonchalantly: “Where have I heard that one, before?” Tie elbowed both brothers with a stern gaze: “We are angels, we don't say such things.”

Smirking, she points at the clock: "You're late...How irresponsible of you, tch tch tch." “Irresponsible?! You were the one who fell asleep!”-her brother dangerously approaches her. 

Bra chuckles: “Can’t you take a small joke, Lil bro?” An irk mark appears in his forehead at her teasing: “That’s not the point! To worsen all this, you’re not wearing the right uniform!”

"You said, bring a uniform. Not the same uniform."-inspecting him, she grimaced at the brightness of its colors. "Have you ever seen a reaper wear light colors? That would be an outrage to my race!"

Tie grumbled and went to occupy his spot next to her. The siblings also take their places. The blonde angel leans back and inspects the reaper up and down while licking his lips: “Lookin' good, sweet cheeks. I just love the short skirt."

Bra gives him a disgusted look and rolls her eyes at him. Both her brother and his, punching him on the head, making him moan in pain: “Stop being a perv.”

Socks looks at her and flushes slightly at what she wore, he thought out along: "For once, I have to agree with the man whore." Turning her head slightly in confusion, she asked: "Did you say something, Socks?"

"No, nothing!"-he responded quickly as he looked forward with flushed cheeks.

Everyone took their place and a tall and severe-looking woman entered. It was their history teacher, Miss Applegate.

The woman wrote History in the board to which Bra whined about: "History? I already know all that, after all, I've lived through some of it. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up for lunch."-she gets a red pillow from a tiny portal and lays her head on top of it, falling asleep right away. "Don't you dare!"-her brother screams-whispers as he shakes her to no avail.

"Good morning students. Today we will be going to talk about the Titanic."-the grey-haired woman dressed in a wine-red blazer and pencil skirt started writing some dates on the green board. She unrolled a map and started drawing the path, the boat had made. However, no one paid her mind, except for Slip and Tie, that were taking notes.

Miss Applegate noticed this but what pissed her off, even more, was her new student, that slept soundly on top of a pillow: "Miss Deadly! How dare you sleep in my class?!" Bra doesn’t wake up, which makes the teacher fume. She throws the chalk at her. Her classmates see this and try to warn her: "Bra, watch out!"

Yet the moment the chalk gets closer to her, she lifts her head and grasps it in her hand. Gasps of surprise fill the classroom. She stretches herself in a feline fashion and rubs her eyes: "Yes, teacher?"

The elder woman calms down and brushes her hair back: "Well if my class bores you so much is because you know everything. Then you wouldn't mind answering me when did the Titanic sink?"

Flinching at this, the girl quickly answered: "14 of April at 3 am." "Well that's precise but what about the year?"-the professor crossed her arms. "It was in 1912, near Canada. It was a very foggy day."-Bra fiddled with her fingers. "O-okay, And what caused it?"

Laughing nervously, the young reaper scratches her neck: "Why that was m-!" Sadly, the moment she’s going to answer Tie covers her mouth: "An iceberg, teacher!"

Their classmates look at them in confusion and their teacher nods at his answer: "Correct Mr. Lively, but next time let your sister answer."

"Yes, Miss Applegate."-he nodded and removes his hand from her mouth: "What do you think you were doing? You know that you can't just tell people that!"

"But most historical facts in human history are wrong! An iceberg pfffff, as if!"-she crosses her arms frustrated. Slip looks curiously at her and asks: "Well if it wasn't an iceberg that crashed it, what was?”

Tie glares at his sister and facepalms: "Please don't...” Flushing in embarrassment, she chuckles nervously: "Well...it was me."

The group gasped and Tie asked: "What have you done?!”

Bra started telling her story: “Well, I was looking for this millionaire's soul, but I didn't seem to find the bastard. Until I found him in the cargo bay fucking one of the maids. However, the moment the bastard was going to have a heart attack, a pair of demons appeared."

"Demons?!"-they asked surprised.

"Yes, demons. Reapers and Demons don't really see eye to eye. We need the souls to judge them and they keep trying to steal them."-she closes her fist in controlled anger.

With the class long forgotten, the group turned to her, even her brother seemed interested. It reminded him of his childhood when she arrived from training and told him all of her adventures.

"So, the moment I see them, I threw my scythe between them, frightening them. The little pricks got out their weapons and killed the man. I was beyond pissed! Then we fought, the thing is: Reapers need to control their emotions or really bad things happen. Like bloodlust, and oh boy, how much did I want to see them bleed. I was beyond mad and seeing that one of the little shits used a scythe pissed me off even more. That meant that they were stealing more than souls from us! Let's just say that I was so relentless that they ran away barely alive. I had the soul now but there was a tiny problem...I cracked the ship's hull severely with my scythe and well the rest you probably know."

"And your boss didn't do anything?"-asked Tie in shock. (Oh Tie…if only you knew what that man is capable of doing.) "Oh, he did. He was livid, and I spent 50 fucking years dealing with paperwork!"-she shivered at the memories of endless columns of papers.

“That’s nothing compared to the lives you have taken!”-he glared at her. Bra flinched at his accusations: "Of course I was sad that I killed all those people! I have feelings too."

Noticing he had hurt her, Tie was going to apologize but then the school bell rung: "Very well students, don't forget to do your homework."-Miss Applegate dismisses them.

Everyone arranges their things and leave. Bra goes ahead with Slip which questions about various historical facts. The angels walk behind them, each one doing their business. Tie and Speedo argue about the blonde’s flirting habits while Socks is reading a magazine about cheesecakes.

As soon as Bra reaches her locker, she hears students gossip about her, until she sees a large group of people with flags and t-shirts with her name, running towards her: "LADY BRA!!!"

"Shit..."-Bra stuffs her things inside her locker and runs in the opposite direction.

"Wow, second day and she already has a fan club."-Slip awes at her friend’s increasing fame. "Can't blame them, she's the hottest in this school."-Speedo smirks and brushes his hair for when she comes back.

His brother gazes at Bralette for some time but quickly shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts running through his mind.

As they turn to go outside, a portal appears above Socks and Bra falls from it, straddling him to the ground. As if there was no one around, they gazed into each other’s eyes. Amethyst gazed into sky blue.

Unfortunately, their gaze was broken when Tie called her out: "Get off him, Bra!” They look at him. The thing is his shout also called to her fan club’s attention: “Did someone say Bra?” “Look, she’s over there!” “BrAaAaAaAA!!!”-and so the pursuit started once more.

Sighing at this, she thanked her brother, sarcastically: “...Thanks, Tie...” With the rush to get away from there, she opens another portal intentionally under Socks, taking both down the hole: “AHHHHHHHH!”

The portal opened on top of a flat next to the school perimeter. When they fell, they started rolling until they hit the handrails. However, this time Socks is on top of her.

His head laid between her soft breasts and one of his legs rested between hers. As he tried to stand up, he intentionally grabbed one of her breasts, which made her moan softly.

At the sound, his eyes open widely and jump away from her with his face crimson red: “Oh, I’m so sorry! It was an accident!”

She sat up and chuckled at his blushing cheeks: "At least invite me out first, you rascal..." With this said is as if he became a living tomato. Seeing this, she apologized: "I was kidding, Sweets!"

He crossed his arms and pouted: "It’s not like I wanted to or anything… And my name is Socks, not Sweets!”

(Cuteeeee...)

Standing up, she laughs at his embarrassment: "It's nice to know that not all men are beasts...And I'm sorry I teleported you with me. I just felt...trapped with all that attention."

"It's okay. It's not like I also wanted to be swept by a group of raging fans."-he stands up as well.

Giggling at his words, she sat on the handrail, turned in his direction: “Who does, anyway? Perhaps Speedo... Can't see the reason why though."

Socks joins her and grasps the handrail while he looks down, sighing: "I stopped trying to understand my brother a longgggg time ago."

Her eyes look in his direction and she smiles sadly: "I guess we both have that in common then. Neither one of us is similar to our siblings… Oh well, if we were, all the same, it would be very boring."

"Indeed...Hey, Bra?"-he asks with slightly flushed cheeks.

"Hmm...?"-she asked.

"Yesterday, the éclairs...they were the best I've ever eaten."-he drew a small smile that made Bra’s undead heart almost beat, making her smile widely, jumping towards him: "Really?! You really liked it?"

Seeing her eyes shine in excitement at one of his main hobbies, made him get excited as well: "Oh, yes! The soft texture that melted in my mouth and the sweet filling! Oh, they were divine!"

A cheerful smile appeared on her face: "Oh, I'm so happy that you liked it so much. If you want I can bake more things. I can cook a little bit of everything."

Excited, Socks grasped her hands with stars in his eyes: "Really, you don't mind?!"

Blushing at his action, she nods: "Nope, I love cooking and baking. It's the least I can do, after all, you welcomed me into your house."

They look at their hands and blush, which makes them break apart: "Very well, I'd appreciate it very much."-Socks clears up his throat.

Bra giggles. (That was adorable!!!): "Ok, then I'll start cooking from now on!”

He nods and looks away in embarrassment. Smiling at him, she sat once more on the handrail, this time turned towards the street: "These vacations would be perfect if I had my Baby with me. I really miss him."

Admired, Socks looks at her and feels something bitter deep inside him. It couldn’t be jealously, after all, they barely knew each other. But who was the one that she missed so much?

While she pouts, Socks crosses his arms and asks her with a stern voice: "Do you miss your lover?"

Noticing he had misunderstood her, she smirks. (Oooh…let's tease him a bit more)

Feigning surprise, she looks at him, but when she was going to tease him, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, that made her smile widely: "BABY!!!!!!!!"

Out of nowhere, she jumps down to the ground: "Watch out!”-Socks creams but then he remembers Reapers are like cats and always fall on their hind legs.

She laughs and when she falls down the ground, she notices that in front of the school was the love of her life.

Socks climbs down the emergency stairs and runs after her. He saw her eyes shimmering, a loving smile on her face and when she finally hugs it with all her love and affection, feeling the scent of Italian leather. Imagine Socks' surprise when he saw her hugging…a bike.

Yes. That’s right. A bike.

Bralette was on top of a black Harley Davidson with chains and carved skulls into it, she kept apologizing to it: "Oh Baby, I missed you so much! I'm sorry momma forgot you, back home. It won't happen again!"

She really loved her bike. Fans noticed this and surrounded her once more, taking this chance to take pictures of their idol. Socks rolls his eyes and approaches them to try to break the huge group. Yet, Bra receives a call from Garterbelt: “Yes, Garty? Oh, in Downtown? Very well, we’ll be right there. Bye-bye.”

She turns off the black smartphone and glances at him: “Socks, we’ve got a ghost in Downtown. The bastard has been stealing everyone’s car.”

They see their group approaching, with Speedo running towards the garage, with Tie joining him: “I’m gonna get the car!”

Bra looks at Socks and winks at him: “Hey, want a ride, Sweets?”

Socks rolls his eyes and smirks: “Sure, let’s rock!”

And so, they all went towards their new enemy. Bra and Socks on her bike and the other angels on See-through.

**Chapter 3-End**


	4. Chapter IV-Peace, love and...a pole dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot.
> 
> Her transformed song is PASWG OST Schranz Chase.

****I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot.  
** **

****Her transformed song is PASWG OST Schranz Chase.** **

The moment Socks sits behind Bra, on her bike’s leather seat, he tries to hold onto something besides her body, due to her very fast driving.

However, he finds nothing besides well…her. He ponders what he should do. He has no problem in straight-up wrapping his arms around her waist, but he does not want her to think he is just like his brother.

Shaking his head, he thinks to himself, why should he be worried about what she thought about him?

Distracted in his thoughts, he does not notice her doing an abrupt curve, so he almost slides out of the bike.

Fortunately, a pale hand grasps his wrist and pulls him against her. Smiling at him, the red-haired reaper places his hands on her waist: “Unless you wish to get there in pieces, I suggest you hold on tight, Sweets. I swear I don’t bite…”

(Yet…)-she thinks but shakes her head automatically.

His cheeks flush slightly and he grasps tightly onto her waist, huffing at her suggestion: “O-only because I don’t want to fall, ok?”

While she chuckles at him, a blue jeep approaches them side by side with their respective brothers.

“Would you stop flirting, Bralette?”-her brother sighs desperately.

“I’m not flirting…just teasing. Ain’t that right, Sweets?” -she looks behind her and notices him pouting with his face turned.

His sky blue eyes open widely, and he points at what he sees: “The ghost! It’s there!”

They look at where he pointed and there it was.

In the center of downtown, a large plant resides, using its thorny vines to whip around the running citizens, screeching in a female scratchy voice: “EMBRACE MOTHER EARTH!!!"

The ghost keeps spreading its roots, taking apart any building in its sight. However, the bigger problem wasn’t that. It seemed like every time someone was whipped by the vines, they turned into …a hippie.

People turned into the chiller and lousy dressed versions of themselves, indulging themselves in spreading peace and love with their flower crowns.

Bra and her friends park their vehicles and Socks says: "Time to do some gardening."

Smirking at the chaos in the city, his brother joins him and asks: “Did someone brought a flamethrower?"

The reaper looks terrified at the victim’s clothes: "No fucking way I'm wearing that shit!"

Looking at her in exasperation, Tie rolls his eyes: “Really, that’s what you’re worried about? …Clothes?”

“Well yes! Have you seen what those poor souls are wearing? The audacity of that weed. 70s fashion should’ve stayed there.”

The Anarchy brothers chuckle at her obsession with fashion.

They look at each other and say: “Let’s rock!”

A dance floor appears, and 3 pole dances raise from the ground. Speedo is on the left, Socks on the right and Tie in the middle.

The brothers are wearing white togas and gold sandals.

The blonde one wears his toga with only one strap, gold bracelets, and belt.

On his right, Socks wears his toga with both straps and adding to his style, wears pale blue fingerless gloves and instead of his trademark socks, he has blue and white striped leg warmers.

In the middle, stands her brother in an open white vest, tight white pants, gold sandals and belts. Not forgetting his blue tie, of course.

They start sliding in the pole while removing their weapons seductively, reciting their prayers to God:

“O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, O evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth. May the thunderous power from the garments of those holy vicious soldiers strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came! REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!”

With their last words, they turn their garments into weapons.

Bralette watches this with her eyes open wide. (Oh my, Sweets is as handsome as he’s cute. HOT DAMN! And little bro has grown up a lot too. Oh my, angels are really something else.)

She looks away, trying to hide her blushing cheeks: “Well, I can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”

“It’s judgment time!”-she screams.

****(Play video)** **

A black and white checkered dancefloor and a pole appeared. A black crown of thorns and wings appeared on Bra, but she pulled them down. Her crimson hair was tied in a high ponytail with a skull hairpin.

A black halter top with her lacy black bralette underneath and black short skirt appear in place of her school uniform. Her usual fishnets and black pumps adorn her legs, while silver chains surround her waist. To finish her look a black choker with a skull appears on her neck and a skeleton appears on her shadow.

She spun around the pole, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Then she jumped out of it falling on her feet.

She started removing her bralette slowly and seductively while reciting a prayer to her father: “O God of Death, keeper of balance between planes, ancient gatekeeper, Fates ’whisperer. Grant upon your First Scythe the ability to judge this lost soul fairly and free from emotion. O pitiful soul, running from your early grave… KNOW YOUR PLACE!”

As she says this she spins her bralette around, which forms her black scythe in a burst of black flames.

She struts over to them, with her scythe laid on her shoulder.

Whistling at her outfit, Speedo circled her and looked her upon and down, leaving her slightly uncomfortable: “Sweet outfit! I wonder how you’d look without it?”

Before she goes to do something, a shot fires between his legs, coming from Tie’s rifle: “Not on my watch…”

Speedo gulps and leaves her alone. His sister awes at his concern for her: “Awww, you do care.”

Tie looks away and walks towards the monster: “Yeah, yeah. We have a ghost to kill.”

They run towards it and start working separately. Bra and Socks keep slicing the plant roots while Speedo and Tie try to shoot the center to no avail.

The plant regenerated itself and eventually gets mad at their attacks, bringing its vines to whip them, which hit a building that was going to fall on top of a group of citizens

Bralette sees this and teleports to the falling building, slicing it in half, leaving the people unharmed in the middle: "Now go on, before that weed comes for your ass..."

The citizens thank her and run off while the angels keep their incessant attack, however, Tie stops his partners: "Stop that! Can't you see that it regenerates?!"

He turns his back on the monster to give another of his sermons, the monster notices this and goes to attacks them. They see this except for him and try to warn him but the vine throws him to a crater in the ground: "TIEEEEE!"-she screams while running to get there.

The angels join her to see if he was ok and he stands up completely changed: "Chill sis, I'm good."-he says in an unusually relaxed tone.

His angel uniform changed to a lousy orange tunic, large denim ripped trousers, a flower crown, old sandals, his hair completely unruly and his weapon turned into a white flag with the symbol of Peace.

Seeing this, they laugh their asses off. Bra takes off her smartphone with tears running out of her eyes: "Oh my souls! AHAHAHAH, I need to take a pic of this! _Maman_ will adore this!"

Socks sees the plant approach them and calls her out: "Focus!"

Laughing interruptedly, she points at her sibling: "But...look at him! AHAHAHA!"

She approaches Tie but a vine comes closer to hit her, Socks pulls her by the arm, dodging it by an inch. "I said: Focus!"-he told her off while sighing in relief for saving her.

Smiling at him, she showed him a cut, she had on her face, quickly healing itself: "No need to worry, Sweets. Reapers don't die that easily."

Still, with her reassurance, the goth angel gets mad at her lack of concern for herself: "Just because you don't die, it doesn't mean that you don't get hurt! Take care of yourself more!"

Opening her eyes at his concerned words, she teases him as usual, with a sad smile: "Awww worried about me, Sweets?"

He looks at the somewhat sad smile she gives him and sees Speedo holster Tie over his shoulder to take him somewhere safer: "I'm taking Mr. Stuck up to a safe spot. Leave some of the weed for me."

They nod at him and see him fly off somewhere. “Well, looks like it’ll be only us.”-Bra said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Looking at their banter, the monster gets mad at the lack of attention it’s given: “I AM STILL HERE, YOU KNOW?!”

Then they gaze at each other and start slashing vine after vine until they realize the vines were protecting the flower in its center.

The ghost notices that they stop and whips Bra’s scythe away from her. The reaper tries to reaches it but the plant keeps flailing around.

Seeing this, Socks gets one of his katanas and calls her out: “Bra, here! Take one of mine!"-throwing it at her.

She runs in its direction and gets it in the air, nodding in appreciation: “Uhhh, it's been a while since I've held one of these."

She caresses the holy material with wonder in her lilac eyes. Socks rolls his eyes: "Yeah, yeah I know they're pretty badass, but could you actually use it?"

"Is that a challenge, Sweets?"-she smirks at his proposal.

"Perhaps..."-Sky blue eyes glint with mischievous intent at her.

Chuckling at this, she gets in position: "You got a deal then, let's see what this big boy can do."

Nodding each other, each starts slashing a side of the plant. They do it so fast that the plant barely has time to heal itself.

Then they see the flower right in the center, however, it was raised high in the sky.

"Hey, Socks can you throw heavyweights?"-she asks him in the middle of an idea.

"Well yes, I can."-the purple-haired angel nod in confusion at her question.

"Good, then throw me at the flower. I'll take care of it."-she starts running in his direction.

He quickly notices this and offers her a hand, getting a hold of her arm ready to throw her at it.

Bra holds the katana in her teeth and lets herself be thrown at the center. When she gets near it, she unsheathes the sword and stabs it right in the center, taking it to its demise. The ghost explodes while saying: “PEACE!!!”

As it vanishes, Bralette falls with its remains, readying herself to fall on the ground, however, Socks sees this and rushes to her, catching her in his arms.

Looking at him in surprise, she flushes slightly. (Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve felt so …safe and warm.)

His arms lift her bride style and he stares at her as well, like they’re stopped in time until both notice their position and she smirks at this: “Awww, my hero.”

Flushing slightly at her words, he looks away: “D-don’t make this a habit!”

She chuckled at this and poked his cheeks when their teammates appeared.

Speedo approaches them very pissed: "Hey not fair, why you let him touch you and not me?"

"Simple, I have very high standards."-she huffs at his tantrum.

Tie, which is back to normal, looks around, noticing the chaos. Speedo wraps an arm around his neck and laughs loudly: "Oh boy, did you go through a makeover!" His friend removes his arm around him and looks confusedly at his sister.

Bra looks at her position and even though she was enjoying where she was, she teased her savior: "Hey Sweets, I'm loving the attention and all, but I have a soul to judge."

Noticing he held onto her for more time than he wished to, he blushed crimson and released her on her feet: "It was not my intention!"

The group laughs at this and Bra then turns towards the ghost’s soul. She grasped it on her hands and started seeing its memories.

Socks looks at her hands but sees nothing: "You're holding a soul, right?"- he says while he grabs five coins that fell from the sky.

A smile appears on her face and she faces towards him: “Yes, this one was quite the activist in the past. Sadly, she destroyed many innocent’s lives on her path, to get what she deemed right."

Their teammates approach them, and Tie asks: “But…she had good intentions, does that count for nothing?”

A stern look overtakes her face: “The road to hell is paved with… good intentions.” Bralette opens up a red portal and throws the soul into it.

Then they turn back to their school uniforms and walk back to their vehicles. However, Socks notices her ebony lace bralette left on the ground. He shakes off the dust and gives it back: “Here, your bralette."

A wide relieved smile appears on her face: "Oh thanks, I thought I lost it! I had it specially made in France."-the reaper says while dressing it underneath her clothes.

They had no idea how she could do that without taking off her clothes, guess reapers have a lot of tricks up their well…shirts.

Speedo and Tie leave towards See-through, it had been a long day and they had to return the coins to Garterbelt.

Socks follows them but he feels someone pulls his school cardigan slightly. He looks back and notices Bra looking up at him with the purest and most innocent smile he had ever seen, different from any she had drawn.

He felt his heartbeat quicken and gulps dryly.

"Hey, Socks...thanks for worrying about me, back then. It's been a while since someone has done it. Thank you, really."-the redhead said with slightly flushed cheeks.

It is then that he notices that the persona she usually showed was mostly a defense mechanism. He felt compelled to find out more about this girl that had fallen into their lives and he most certainly wanted to see more of that smile.

Seeing her show a little bit of her true side made him also open up to her, turning his usual poker face into a kind smile: “Anytime..."

Her face turned as red as her hair at what she quickly turned her face, stuttering an excuse to leave: “W-well...I gotta report to my boss. S-see you back at home!!!"

Bra ran out towards her bike with hands on her cheeks, to which the goth angel chuckled. She surely was quite an interesting girl.

Sitting on her bike, she hits the road and tries to calm down her once dead heart. (This is bad! This is bad! Don't fall for an angel, dumbass! Haven’t you seen what happened to mom and dad?!)

Shaking her head to wave off her thoughts, she goes towards Reapers HQ in Daten City.

****Time skip** **

****30 min later** **

She parks in front of a huge skyscraper, only seen to Reapers. In fact, their headquarters teleported everywhere they need it to be. It appeared only when Lord Death marked an appointment with someone, as it happened now.

Bralette turned her school uniform into a black blazer and pencil skirt with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. To finalize her look she had black heels and her hair was in a tight updo.

Reapers had to be the epitome of austerity and neutrality. Most thought and lived by this motto…except for Bra, that felt more like a bird in a cage than the one imprisoning it.

She takes a deep breath and opens the doors widely with her poker face on as she did when she walked among her kind.

Inside the building in hues of black and white, there were hundreds of reapers, all dressed like her. Even though they were all different in appearance, the only thing they shared was blood-red eyes.

They were all working on their offices whether filling on papers or organizing teams to judge souls as she usually did.

As she walked towards the elevator in front of her, they stopped all that they were doing and gazed at her with looks of envy and disgust.

Had it been centuries ago, she would cry or shiver at their distrust of her but not anymore. Now they were the ones that had to be afraid of her, not the opposite.

She was a Deadly and a Deadly installed fear and respect wherever they passed.

She entered the lift and called them out icily: "Don't you have work to do, or do you want me to add more?"

They all gasped and went back to what they were doing

"That's what I thought."-she turned and pressed a button that had a skull with a crown.

The doors closed and the lift went down abruptly. The trip gave her more time to prepare herself for the conversation she’d have with her father.

Even though one was never ready to talk with that bastard. He was as inconstant as a mad man, which he was, so at least there was no surprise there.

The doors opened and she saw in front of her, Lord Death, her father in all his ebony radiance. He sat in an opulent leather armchair at his mahogany chair.

The moment his red iris noticed her, his look turned sour as if he had looked at his worst mistake, which according to his own words, she was: "About time...take a seat."

"Yes, father..."-she sat on the chair in front of him as straight as possible. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of showing weakness in front of him.

"So, have you killed the human?"-he asked bored as he receded his skull mask and brushed his carmen locks away from his eyes.

"No..."-she said determinedly.

"Then what are you waiting for? I gave you a very simple job, kill one human. You have killed billions before, but you can't kill this one, why?"-he asked in a strong voice.

"She hasn't done anything wrong! She's innocent!"-Bra tried to reason with him, to no avail.

"Good, if she's innocent then she'll go to Paradise. You know how this works Bralette. We keep this world balanced. If we deny killing one measly soul, a chain of "innocent killings" will begin, until the Natural Order is retaken."-he explained to her as if she was a child, enjoying the pain, he saw reflected in her face.

"But, but she's my friend!" (He cannot know her connection to Tie or he will probably harm both. He’d do anything to see me in misery.)

"Friendship? Pah, I thought you were superior to that bullshit! Didn't I train you well enough? We don't have time for feelings! We only exist to kill and to serve the Fates and God Almighty."-he threw his arms in the air and looked at her, disappointed with her as usual.

She felt her temper rise up, so she stood up abruptly and slammed her hands on his desk: "…To serve? TO SERVE?! Then what do you serve? Your dick?! If you spent as much time working as you do with your whores, Apocalypse would never happen!"-she screamed with her eyes full on red slits. (This hypocrite piece of shit tries to give me moral lessons while he spends his life as the hedonist dick he is.)

He also stands up and points his white-gloved finger dangerously at her face: "Listen here, you little shit! I'll give you 11 months to kill her. If you don't do it, I'll send every single reaper after you and the ones you hold dear! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Seeing him threaten her loved ones made her kneel on top of his desk and sheath her scythe, pressing it tightly against his neck, drawing some blood. Her hair turned black, black sclera enveloped her ruby iris and the room turned cold all of the sudden. That was not Bralette anymore, but Black Death, the one that had caused the Black Plague.

(When reapers lose control of their emotions, a very dark and sinister persona overtakes us in order to destroy everything in our sight. It’s only used in rare cases like when there’s an apocalypse or a conflict between species.)

She looks up and smirked in a distorted voice: “No, you listen... Threatening me, I can take. But my loved ones... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I would rip your wings and shoved them down your fucking throat first, you dick!"

He swallows dryly but smirks at his masterpiece: "That's the spirit. That's the Bralette I raised. A monster, my killing machine."

She gasps and lets him go, calming herself and turning to normal: "You didn't raise me, my mom did..."

She turns around and leaves his office.

Death places his hand on his neck and licks the black blood from the now healed cut. At the sight of blood, he laughs maniacally: "Ah...Lingerie, she had to take after you, hadn't she? Both piss me off to no end. If only she knew the truth and you’d see what I turned into... Ahahahahahhaahahh!”

****Chapter IV-End** **


	5. Chapter V Truths untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot.

After that lovely conversation, Bra rushes to her bike, wanting to return as fast as possible, home. However, as she walked back and changed back to her clothes, she started wheezing.

(I shouldn’t have used that form. I know how much it tires me and yet I did it, but I couldn’t just listen anymore to what he was saying about my friends… But what should I do about this? I don’t want to kill Slip just because she’ll trigger the Apocalypse. There must be another way… If I find a way to separate the “key” from her soul without killing her, perhaps I can stop it. That or I’ll have to take on an army of enraged reapers… Whatever happens, I won’t let him do what he wants. He has done that for way too long. He will manipulate me no more.)

A pained cough interrupted her train of thought, she placed her hand to try to stop it and then noticed the black blood staining her hand. Wiping it, she took a deep breath and sat on her bike.

(A small price for existing… God’s sign that a soul shouldn’t exist inside a partly dead body.)

With a last cough, she rode on towards the Church, where she now lived with the angels.

**Time skip**

Dragging her own exhausted body from her bike, Bra opened the door silently, not wanting anyone to see her in that state. Closing the door behind her she held herself by the wall, as she tried to climb the stairs.

Gazing herself in one of the side mirrors at her right, she grimaced. Her crimson hair was stuck to her face, her skin even paler than usual, pronounced dark eye bags and flushed cheeks that probably indicated a fever.

(Well shit… Don’t I look fucking amazing?! Hope no one sees me like this.)

As she thought this, thundering steps approached her, Bra looked at her left side and smiled weakly: “Hey, Gartyyy…”

The afro haired woman examined her disapprovingly: "Damn, you look like shit! What happened?"

Laughing sarcastically, she sat on the stairs: "Wow Garty, …thanks. You really know what a girl needs to hear."

Noticing her irises changing from lilac to ruby, the nun approached her and scolded her, in worry for her old friend’s wellbeing: "Did you use it again? What have I told you?! Don’t you remember what that does to your body?!"

The reaper chuckled weakly and tried to get up until frantic footsteps neared them. It was Tie, in all of his pastel blue and white glory: "What are you all screaming about?"

As he turned the corner of the living room and approached the stairs, his gaze changes to a concerned one the moment he sees his sister’s state: "Bra...Oh my god, what happened?!"

The reaper tries to stand up so that he doesn’t get worried and draws a weak forced smile: "Nothing! That meeting just… took a lot of me, I just need a nap.”

The blue-haired angel comes closer and climbs up the stairs: “What nap?! You are clearly not okay! Here let me take you to your room."-he offers her one of his hands, which she rejects.

"No, no I'm good...!"-as she tries to stand up, he lifts her bride style, with Garter behind them. 

As they walk towards the attic, Bra tries to debate herself with her trembling fists: "No, I'm the older sister. I'm the one supposed to take care of you!"

He shakes her once and stares determinedly into her eyes: "Bra...swallow your pride and let me take care of you, Jesus!"

She nods tiredly and rests her head on his chest, with a proud smile. (He really has grown a lot, hasn’t he? I still remember when I was the one that held him in my arms. I’m so proud…)

Garter pulls the stairs to the attic and Tie opens the steel hatch with one arm while he holds his sister with the other. Not knowing that they had a gothic angel, looking at the situation from a creak of his door. Socks had heard the commotion and was going to see what had happened, but when he noticed Tie arrived there first, he decided to leave it to him. 

His eyes widened when he saw the state the reaper had arrived in. From what he had seen, Bra was quite strong, even stronger than them. What may have happened for her to look so…drained?

He’d ask Tie later. His sister doesn’t look like the type to like to show her weaker side. Then he closed the door before giving one last look. He didn’t like seeing her like that. He doesn’t know why, but he would find out…

The blue-haired angel climbed up the hatch and laid his sister in bed. Her breathing was frantic, and her eyes glazed from fever. He had never seen her like this. His eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

Garter covered her with her blankets and spoke: "Rest now. I'll bring you some painkillers and earl grey tea, to help. Take care of her while I'm gone, ok?"

Nodding at her request, Tie gazed at his sister once more. He rolled his white shirt's sleeves to help her out while the nun left the room.

However, Bra forced another small smile and reassured him: "Thanks for bringing me here, but I'll be okay. You can go now, Tie."

Seeing her forcing herself to maintain an image of perfect health as always, frustrated him and made him raise his voice: "Stop that! You and mom are the same! You're always hiding things from me so that I don't get hurt. But I'm grown up now...let me help, please."

Her eyes open widely at his rare loss of composure and she draws a sad smile: "Sometimes it's better to remain in ignorance..."

Scoffing at his words, Tie rolled his eyes: "But of course. After all, that did wonders with us. Didn't it, sister?"

A pang of sadness hit her heart at his sarcasm: "I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean to, but I just couldn't go back home."

His sky blue eyes showed her how much she had hurt him, unknowingly: "But you did. You and mom hurt me, by keeping me in complete ignorance."

His sister looked surprised at him: "Mother, never told you why I left?"

He shook his head: "No, whenever I mentioned you she just got so sad that I stopped asking. Yet, sometimes at night, I saw her crying at your picture."

Looking at the dark ceiling, Bra sighed: "I guess she did miss me after all…"

Seeing his sister's pain, he held her hand softly, which made her turn towards him: "Of course, she did! Even after you left us, we never stopped thinking about you."

Moisture came to her eyes at flashes of her past. It was time to tell him. He deserved to know, even if it pained her.

With a shaky voice, she began: "It wasn't my choice, it was that dick's! I had no longer a place in Heaven… what I am didn't allow me to live there anymore."

She felt his grasp on her tighten and kept going: "...I thought _maman_ had told you." 

Silence fills the room as she sees him take a deep breath: "Tie, there wasn't a sole moment where I didn't think about you, on how much I missed you. And I hate the fact of not even having a chance to say goodbye...it was all so…"

"...Fast…"- he muttered as both remembered what had happened on the last day they had seen each other. 

**Flashback**

_**In Heaven** _

_In a divine garden, on top of the clouds, played two siblings very different from each other. Bralette had small black wings, ruby red hair in short high ponytails, purple eyes and a black and white smock. She seemed 10, even though she was two centuries already._

_Tie, her younger half-brother, had pale blue hair, small white wings, and a navy blue and white sailor uniform with a deep blue tie. He seemed 5, but as his sister, he was way older than that._

_Guarding them while they played was their mother, Lively Lingerie, an archangel of God. She sat on a golden and white chaise long while she read over some files._

_The woman had an ethereal beauty. Short ivory hair in a bob cut, sky blue eyes behind curled pale eyelashes, milky white complexion almost as pale as the long dress with a deep v-cut that she wore. A white feathered boa enveloped her voluptuous figure. Behind her usual loving smile, only directed to her children and husband, was a deep concern._

_**Lingerie POV** _

_(It's been a while since I had a day off to spend with my darlings, but I just can't seem to relax.) A few days ago, angels and cherubs started to appear sick and a part of Heaven was drying up: Plants, animals, everything. It seemed like something or someone was sucking the life out of them._

_This had happened before and she feared that it was the same person doing it. God had called Lingerie and her husband, Shirt, to his presence._

_With intertwined arms, there they went. (Oh, Shirt...I don't know what it would be of me without my dear Shirt. The only good thing that came out of my last relationship was my baby girl, Bralette. My poor baby.)_

_When the couple met God, he told them that Heaven was paying for her sin and that her daughter was the root of that huge calamity. Tears came to her eyes when he told her that._

_The strong arms of her blue-haired husband enveloped her and tranquilized her at the news. (Oh Bra, if only your father wasn't that bastard! Mother is so sorry.)_

_She had thought that after her "dear" ex-lover, had offered to start training her, that everything would go back to normal. However, her baby was stronger than she thought and Heaven was suffering because of it._

_He had done so a couple of years ago, but whenever her Bra came to visit, she always seemed fearful and looking over her shoulder. He never came with her either. Weird..._

_While she thought about this, Lingerie felt the temperature falling and a chill overtook her spine. When she looked up, it was who she feared._

_In front of her, in all his ebony and scarlet grandeur, was Death, or what she once knew him by, Deadly Jacket, her ex-lover and Bra's father._

_"Lingerie, it's been a while… You're still as ravishing as ever. I apologize for interrupting your sense of despair but… you have something that belongs to me."- he said with a poisonous tone._

_The long red-haired man from which her daughter had taken all physical features, smirked almost as if he fed on her despair. How much she hated him…_

_The archangel stood up, clicking her gold high heels with her arms crossed, glaring at him with all her hatred: "My daughter is not a **thing,** Jacket. And I'm quite sure she doesn't belong to you."_

_He licked himself as he inspected her figure: "This is why you make me crazy, Lingerie. You're the only one who isn't afraid of me or anyone. That pride always turned me on. However, you have a small problem: you feel too much. Just like that **creature…"** \- he pointed at Bra that was so entertained with braiding crown flowers with her brother, that she didn't sense him._

_Disgusted at his behavior,Lingerie pointed her finger at him: "She has a name, you bastard! She hasn't any problem, you are the monster!"_

_Taking her chin with a tight grasp of his white-gloved hands, he turned her face towards her children: "And that's exactly what she is going to be when I take her in. That's why I'm here. She shouldn't hang out with the likes of you. She's a reaper, not an angel. It's time to return her to Purgatorium."_

_She spat at him, which made him release her from his painful grasp: "You also "hanged out" with the likes of me, haven't you? If you hadn't, she wouldn't be here."_

_Lingerie grasped into his long ebony jacket's collar and said dangerously: "She's not going anywhere with you. Understood?"_

_Smirking at her fire, that attracted him so much he answered nonchalantly: "Very well. So, you rather see her while she decimates your entire race and your son? Lingerie, look around her… what do you see?"_

_She turned her gaze slowly towards her children and tears left her eyes. Around the glade where her daughter sat, everything was dead. Flowers, grass and even the flower crown that her son had placed softly upon her red locks._

_Tears ran out her face while she saw the forced smile her daughter had drawn as she tried to cheer up her son for destroying his gift._

_"See…? She barely has 2 centuries and she has already done that. Imagine when she's older. Your son will the first of many, to perish. Give her back to me and I'll make sure she doesn't harm anybody."- he placed his hands on her shoulders._

_Lingerie looked at them and drew a sad forced smile. (Please, not my baby. Don't make me choose, God!)_

_"Bra, honey come here…"_

_Her children turned towards her. When Bra noticed her father behind her mother, she trembled in fear and turned towards her brother. Bra knew that this day would come..._

_**Bra POV** _

_The young girl drew a sad smile and hugged her brother tightly. She pecked him in each cheek and said: "Hey, big sis will be right back, ok?"_

_Her brother nodded slowly but held tightly into her waist: "Buaa, don't goo! You pwomised to pway with me."_

_Hearing his pleas made her swallow her tears that threatened to come out and hug him once more, for she knew it would probably be the last time she'd do it: "I'm sorry, but I can't. We can play another day, ok?"_

_He gave her a pure and innocent smile and jumped happily: "Ok! Next time, we'll go see papa! He wikes when you come wisit and eat his cwakes."_

_Bra smiled and nodded sadly. Seeing that she was taking too long, Jacket approached them quickly and grabbed her by the arm: "It's time. You were a very naughty girl, weren't you Bralette? Running away from home, when I told you not to. Don't worry, daddy will make sure you don't forget that."_

_With his malicious words, Bra started struggling as she tried to break free. She knew what that tone meant and it was one of the many things she feared about him. He was going to make sure she'd never forget her place: "Let me go! I don't want to leave! Maman, maman!"_

_When Lingerie saw what was happening, she drew her six white wings and her weapon: a pair of really long scissors which she used separately as swords. One was red and the other blue. They could cut anything in existence and could most certainly end a reaper's life: "Let go of my daughter, you bastard!_

_He smirked dangerously and lifted his daughter over his shoulder, as he created a portal to their home: "Don't worry Lingerie. In a few years, she will stop being your daughter. You made your choice when you left me, now it's my turn. Say goodbye to Bralette."_

_Tie runs towards his sister, crying out her name, but Lingerie holds him against her chest: "Buaa! Buaa!"_

_Their mother tried to stand up but Death summoned chains that held her tightly in place._

_She called out in despair: "Please, don't take her! BRAAAA!"_

_Seeing that her fate was already set, Bra drew a last sad smile, with black tears running down her cheeks, while the portal closed behind them: "I'm sorry maman, Tie…"_

**Flashback's end**

Tie stared at his sister with tears running down his eyes. She had suffered so much, just to keep them safe. How could he had been so selfish? All this time, she had been taken away by her father and he thought that she had abandoned them. He wiped the tears that matched his sister's and nodded determinedly. It was time to protect her as well.

Bra chuckled weakly, from both exhaustion and from making him suffer so much when she felt strong thin arms pulling her towards his chest while he brushed her hair in calm strokes: "Shhh, it's okay sis. You're not alone anymore, I'm here. We'll protect each other from now on. After all, we are a team, aren't we?"

In shock, she smiles relieved and hugs him back: "We are. I'm back, little brother, I'm back."

As the siblings hug, Garterbelt peeked through the hatch while wiping the tears from her eyes: “That shit was beautiful!”

Tie releases her from the hug, covers her once more and pulls her armchair towards the bed: “Rest, I’ll keep you company till you fall asleep.”

Smiling at this, she nuzzles the blankets and thanks him: “Thank you, Tie.”

Her cat jumps towards his lap, curls in a little ball and falls asleep just like his owner. The angel pets the cat and closes his eyes in relaxation. He missed this but from now on, things would change.

Night falls in Daten City and a new day comes soon after…

**Time skip**

After the long sleep, Bralette feels as good as new. Of course, she wouldn’t tell her brother the reason why she was like that though. After doing their daily routine, they went to school on See-through. Tie wouldn’t let her ride her Baby till she was completely healed. What a worrywart.

While Tie and her sat behind the Anarchy brothers, in happy chit chat, the brothers looked confusedly at each other. What the hell had happened the day before? They weren’t at each other’s throats yet. Weird…

Off they went to school, each dealing with it in different ways, while Bra just looked at Slip in worry. They were at their lockers, taking out books for the next class, while the bustling voices of their voices but more precisely of Bra, called them out. However, she was so deep in thought, that she didn’t hear them. (I have to find a way to save her. For her and Tie. I should tell them, but what the hell will I tell them?! ‘Hey little bro, the probability of your crush dying this year is quite big, so please don’t hate me!’ Oh, my souls! I am utterly fucked, aren’t I?)

Tie which had been by her side the entire day had to leave to deliver some copies to the teacher, seeing that he was their class representative. Being distracted as she was, she didn’t notice one of her fans grab her wrist: “Hey, why don’t we go get ice cream or something?”

Bra notices that only Slip was with her and releases herself. Slip sees this and approaches them shyly, trying to avoid a conflict. Then Bra waves her hand at her like she hadn’t seen her before and calls her out: “Heyyy, Slip! Just the person I wanted to see!” Her fans glared at the ginger-haired girl, while Bra wrapped an arm around her pulling her to her chest and pecking her right cheek: “Sorry guys, but I’m already going on a date with Slip. Tata.”

Her friend blushed deep red and let herself be lifted by Bra that ran off with her. (Sorry, little bro, but I gotta go.)

"Allons-y Slippy!"-she screams while placing her behind her on her bike that called back. The meek girl wraps her hands shyly around her while the reaper chuckles at her: “Hey Slip, why don't you show me around the places you usually go? It's been a while since I had time to have fun."

Slip that wakes up of her daze, answers: “Really? B-but Bra I like nerdy stuff. I'm sure you don't like any of that. "

Smiling at her friend, Bra retorted: "You might get surprised…" Then the jumpsuit wearing girl starting pondering about her hobbies: “Well I like video games, …the supernatural and comic books."

Excited, the reaper said: "Uhhhh, the supernatural? Me too. I have this whole collection of creepy memorabilia, back home. See, we already have one thing in common."

"Really? I thought you didn't like any of that. You're just so popular."-Slip answered surprised with her new friend’s hobbies.

"Honey...popularity is overrated and besides I'm a goth. Of course, I like creepy stuff."

Relieved and excited for having a friend that shared the same interests, Slip awed at her: "Wow, you are nothing like other girls."

Chuckling at her statement, Bra patted her hand on her waist: "Ahahaha, I'll take that as a compliment."

The geek girl fiddled with her fingers: “So... there’s this store in the Daten mall. It has a lot of cool stuff and I usually go there, after school."

"Then what are we waiting for?"-the reaper asked as she drove them to the mall.

**At the mall**

First, they visit the said story, which Bra found out had a lot of creepy stuff. There she buys more skulls for her collection. (Force of habit, I guess.) Then they visit a library where they find out that they share the love for horror books. (I guess this will be quite a friendship.)

Before going to the next store, Bra is already full of shopping bags, she always had been quite a shopaholic and of course, she wouldn’t lose the chance to take her father to bankruptcy. (Hehehe, take this bitch.)

They stop at the food court, where they stop to rest a little and to eat something. While Slip eats a cheeseburger, Bra eats a banana split quite happily. This was new for both. Whoever friends Bra had, were either already dead or they only cared about her status back home. Whereas Slip, never had friends as well. She had always been the weird girl, with even weirder tastes. 

This felt nice. To have someone not care about each other’s possessions, but only about one another. Bra noticed Slip scratching her arm and looking at her like she wanted to ask her something: “What is it, _petite lapin_?”

“Huh…Bra, c-could you teach me how to be like you?!”-the girl shouted.

Bralette looked disapprovingly at her and booped her forehead lightly: “You don’t need to be like me. Just be you, silly. Whoever told you the opposite, can go fuck themselves.”

Slip teared up at her words: “I-I am enough?”

Nodding with a soft smile at her, Bra patted her head: “Of course you are. Hey, I have an idea. Come with me.”

Bra pulled her friend across the mall and took into a clothing shop: “Nothing helps me more with my self-esteem than going clothes shopping! Why don’t I help you pick something out? According to your style, of course.”

Slip smiles widely and nods: “Ok, let’s!”

Hugging her tightly, Bra spins with her: “That’s the spirit! But first, I need to know your eye color. It will help with choosing clothes.”

“Ah…there’s no need!”-the shy girl tried to cover them.

“Nonsense, let me see!”-Bralette uncovered her eyes and gasped: “Oh my souls!”

“They’re ugly, I know.”-Slip muttered.

“Ugly?! Reap me! Girl, they are fucking gorgeous! Emerald green like freshly grown grass. You should show them more, Slip.”- the reaper gasped and gushed over her friend that blushed deeply.

“Really? Thank you, Bra. You’re pretty too, hehehe.”-the now green-eyed girl giggled.

The young reaper felt her reason break and started nose-bleeding: “YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!!!” (Reap me! I can’t take this, she’s way too cute for her own good. I understand why you like her bro. Good job! Big sis approves and ships HARD!)

“Ah, Bra you’re bleeding!”-the shorter girl shook her now paler friend with blood gushing from her nose. 

(I have a few weaknesses and two of them are cute things and beautiful people. Seeing both in just one person is too much for my poor undead heart!)

“…it’s worth it…”-she mutters in an anemic haze.

“Braaaaaaaa!”-Slip shook her worried.

**A few minutes later**

After waking up and cleaning her blood from the ground, Bra bought some cute but casual outfits for Slip and dark and seductive clothes for her.

Everybody won something. Bra told Slip to leave one of the outfits on while they returned to school. Her shyer friend seemed uneasy while she reassured that she looked amazing. (Mission SlipXTie is on! Let’s see if he won’t notice her now, heheheh.)

As she opens the portal to the school’s main gate where the angels waited for Bra, Slip hid behind her. 

“Bra, finally! Where have you been? We’ve looked for you everywhere! By the way, have you seen Slip?”-her brother asked.

Bra drew a Cheshire like smile and nodded: “Sorry! But I kidnapped Slippy, just for a tiny bit! But you can thank me later, hehehe.”

“Thank you? Thank you for w-?!”-as he asked her that, Bra unveiled someone familiar from behind her and threw her at him.

Gladly he had caught the poor girl, or she’d fall to the ground: “Hey, watch o…” As he was going to scold her, the girl lifted her face and looked at him shyly: “I-I’m sorry, Tie.”

“SLIP/GEEK GIRL?!”-the angels asked surprised. 

The young girl nodded while Bra smiled proudly at her masterpiece: “Yup, I barely had to do anything. Just helped her pick some clothes that she liked and BAM! You are welcome.”

They gazed at her to which the girl twitched. Her usual short ginger matted hair was now brushed and had a green headband, showing her beautiful green eyes. Then she had a green and white cardigan, a soft orange tank top underneath, denim shorts, long white thigh highs, and green converse. 

She was wearing clothes that she felt cute and comfortable in, which was the most important thing. Bra felt proud of both her work and the lovebirds’ blush. (Could it be? Ohohohoh, guess I still know something after all. Bye-bye Speedo, say hello Tie!)

“Wow, good job, sweet cheeks.”-Speedo said as he tried to wrap an arm around herself. The reaper summoned a black fan and hit him on the head with it: “Hands off, blondie.”

Socks chuckled at this and approached them: “He’s right Bra. Have you bought anything for yourself?”

Bralette nodded excitedly: “Yes, I have. A lot of clothes actually… Can’t wait to try them on.”

“I bet you’ll great with them…”-he whispered loud enough for her to hear. She blushed darkly. (Ahhhhhhh! Little does he know I bought mostly lingerie!)

While Bra tried to cover blush, Tie smiled slightly at Slip: “Y-you look really pretty. H-uh, I mean you’re pretty good at picking clothes! Wait that’s not what I meant!”-he rambled with red cheeks.

Slip giggled at this, surprised to see him so flustered and smiled widely: “Thank you, Tie. Hehehe.”

At her words, he also started nose-bleeding and passed out: “Oh my God, not you too!”-Slip called out.

“Little bro hang on! You need to be alive for the wedding!”-Bra shook him.

The other siblings also ran towards him and chuckled at the scene.

Yet, unknowingly to them, two dark figures saw them from the distance with devilish smirks: “Dear brother isn’t that the reaper that…?”-the right figure asked. “Yes, sweet brother, it is. How interesting…”-the left figure smirked. “Little do they know that those girls will be the end of their happiness, ahahaha.” “Exactly, how fun will it be…”

**Chapter V-End**


	6. Chapter VI-Demons?...No thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot.
> 
> Jockstrap- Scanty M!  
> Kneesocks-Kneesocks

It had been a long week for the angels and their new housemate, Bra. Ghosts seemed to be increasing in number, recently. At least they weren’t very strong, but they also were quite “cheap”, which pissed off the angels to no end. 

As Daten City’s new protectors readied themselves to leave for school, Bralette was in deep thought as she chewed on her French toast, dripping in strawberry jam. 

(Weird…very weird. These many ghosts don’t appear out of nowhere. There has to be an external force causing this.) Being as distracted as she was, she barely felt her phone buzzing on her skirt pocket, till it started playing _Danse Macabre_ , very loudly.

Everyone looked at her as she sighed before picking up. The moment she noticed the caller ID she groaned: it was her father. 

Sliding the skull-like icon, she answered coldly: “What?”

The angels winced at the change of tone, from her usual peppy and sassy tone to one as bitter as the coffee she had drunk with her toast.

Tie patted her slowly on the knee, to calm her and assure her she wasn’t alone in this. Ever since they had put their differences behind them, their relationship had strengthened to a point that it seemed like they had lived together, all this time.

“There was a tsunami in Indonesia. What a mess… So many souls to judge and the Team of Southeast Asia have their hands full. You don’t have anything important to do, right?”-Lord Death declared in a condescending tone.

The blue-haired angel felt her tense up: “…No. I’m on my way.”

“Good… Then what are you waiting for? Get moving!”-he ordered her before hanging up.

Looking at the phone, she stood up and patted her brother on the head, before returning to her cheerful persona: “Well guys, change of plans! There was a huge catastrophe in Indonesia, so I gotta go.”

“Aww, but it won’t be fun without our favorite reaper.”-teased the blonde angel with a pervy grin. 

“Oh, I bet you’ll find someone to make your day more…fun, blondie.”-the reaper rolled her eyes at him.

Turning her gaze to Socks, which seemed oddly concerned about her conversation, she smiled widely and winked at him: “Now, now Sweets, don’t be sad. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Blushing slightly at what she said, he rolled her eyes at her while she turned her school uniform into her black and white work attire, used only in missions, and while working: “Yeah, yeah…it’s not like I care.”

A soft giggle left her red-tinted lips that made them all blush, except her brother that was just happy to see her back to normal: “Sure, Sweets. Well, I gotta go. Take care of this godforsaken place for me.”

She opened a portal, took her scythe, and before she left, turned towards her brother: “Hey, Tie. Keep Slip safe while I’m gone. I have a feeling something will happen today.”-she whispered in a serious tone.

He nodded: “I will, sis. Be careful too.”

Spinning to face them, she gasped: “Why…aren’t I always?”-ending with her falling back inside the portal that closed behind her.

“Who was calling her?”-asked Socks, curious.

“…her boss.”-Garterbelt answered before Tie could, she shook her head at him. He nodded, understanding that it was better to not say anything.

He stood up and placed his dishes on the washing machine: “Well, we better get going.”

The angels look among themselves and shrugged. Sometimes it was better to not know. Then off they went to See-through.

**Time skip**

**15 min later**

**Tie POV**

On their way to school, Speedo felt a blue-haired angel burning holes into his back with his glare, so he looked through the rearview mirror and asked: “Hey, grumpy pants! What put your panties in a twist?”

“What do you think, you perv? You did!”-Tie answered, stressed.

“Me? What did I do?!”-the blonde angel asked.

“You just keep bringing those girls home, having sex left and right, with no concerns for the hearts you’ll break on the way!”-sitting straight, Tie pointed his finger at him. Socks just kept eating a brownie, watching their banter, amusedly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m irresistible! They barely can keep themselves from jumping me and of course, I’m happy to oblige.”-Speedo explained with a proud smile.

“Sigh…It’s bad enough that I have to watch over you while you win your way back to Heaven. Why can’t you just be like Socks, over there?! At least he keeps to his sweets and doesn’t ruin anyone’s lives.”-Tie kept going, ranting about his job.

The womanizer angel smirks at him through the mirror: “Oh yeah? Well, you also look nothing like Bra! She’s way hotter than you. What gives?”

The younger angel gasps and readies himself to strangle the blonde one: “How dare you mention my sister?!”

Luckily, Socks, in his rare curiosity interrupted them: “I have to agree with man whore on this one. Bra looks nothing like you. How are you from different races and yet siblings?”

Tie leans back, turns his face away from their gaze, and crosses his arms: “It’s a long story which is none of your business.”

Noticing this made the angels even more curious. “Come on, stop being a cockblock. Tell us already!”-demanded Speedo.

Despite not having forced Tie, Socks also nodded at his brother. He was curious as well about their mysterious new friend. 

Sighing in surrender, Tie scratched his neck as Speedo parked their car rather abruptly: “Fine… I’ll resume it shortly: We don’t share the same father, whereas mine is an angel, hers is a reaper.”

“That actually explains a lot… You don’t look alike at all. Well, manwhore and I don’t either, but your differences are very noticeable.”-analyzed Socks.

His usual serious façade turned into a frown, as he thought once more of his sister: “I know...just don't mention that to her. It's quite a sore subject for her.”

The brothers looked at each other and then nodded at him: “Ok, we won’t.”

They got out of the car and started walking to school, in an awkward silence that was broken by Speedo, as usual: “So, Tie…does your sister have a lover?”

Tie and Socks looked at him, disgusted even though the latter seemed interested in the question, as well: “How should I know?! 

We haven't seen each other in millennia."-Tie answered nervously.

(She never had told me anything about that. Bra might as well have a long list of broken hearts like Mr. Pervert next to me and I don’t know… Nah, she doesn’t seem the type to do that.)

Surprised, Speedo said: “It's hard to believe that sweet ass hasn't got anybody. Have you actually seen her? That girl turn heads wherever she goes.”

With these words, the remaining angels look at him outraged and shout: “Don't speak about my sister like that! / Don't speak of her like that!"

Noticing that the goth also defended her, the angels look surprised at him, that only realized what he had said after doing so. Why had he defended her? It seemed that was all he did lately. 

While the angels looked at him in surprise, a reaper was deep into her job.

**In Indonesia**

**Bra POV**

Sneezing cutely, Bra blew her nose: “Someone must be talking about me…”

The moment Bra had arrived at Jakarta, she winced at the chaos around her. Trees and houses destroyed. Families were broken apart and killed, all because of Mother Nature. Even though she did this for ages, it always saddened her how fast a life can be taken, just like that. 

(So many lost lives…Poor things, let’s hope I can judge them all fairly. How can they be so neutral to all this destruction?!)

She looked at the team responsible for this area and frowned. They looked almost disgusted at the amount of mud and trash that was spread around. The souls looked more scared of these beings ready to take them without even batting an eye than from the cataclysm that took their lives.

Seeing this, she pushed them out of the way, ready to give these souls some peace of mind, before dying: “If you are not going to do your job, I will… Now move, trash!”

The reapers scurried off in fear and went to reap smaller areas. Smiling in accomplishment, Bra spun back and gasped: “Oh my souls! That’s a lot of dead people, right there!”

There were about hundreds of souls in front of her, all in a disarray to figure out where they were and what had happened.

Bra sighed and placed her hands on her waist: “And…here we go.” She decided to place them in a long queue, or she wouldn’t be able to judge them: “Everyone calm down! I want you in a straight line so that I can take you to somewhere else, way better than this.”

Hearing her authoritative tone, the souls organized themselves straight away as she opened two portals: one to Heaven and another to Hell. While she checked them off to their respective place, she sighed in boredom: “I wonder what they must be doing now…”

**Back in Daten City**

Sighing in exasperation, Tie just facepalmed: "Can we just...not?" Speedo threw his hands in the air: “No prob, I'll ask her myself, when she gets back."

Tie squinted his sky blue eyes at him in suspicion: 

"Why do you care anyway?... I swear if you try to add her to your list, I'll castrate you."-he threatened him in a poisonous tone. 

The blonde angel licked his lips at the thought, with sparkling eyes: “Oh but what better way to end my list than with her? Oh, the things I’d do with that sexy bod of hers. You know what they say about redheads…they are very feisty in bed.”

As he saw Tie get increasingly mad, Socks elbowed him on the stomach: “Go pick another girl, besides… I don't think she's interested in you.”

The moment Tie heard this, he intervened: “Don’t cheer him on, poor girl who falls on his bed.” Smirking, the blonde angel proposed: “Who said that I needed a bed?”

Tie pissed off with their argument, unlaces his tie, and sheaths his rifle pointing it at Speedo: “Ok. That’s enough!”

However, luckily, they finally arrive at school where they see many students with cream-colored military-like uniforms.

“What the fuck happened in here?”-Speedo asked in surprise. Tie analyzed his surroundings and pondered on the new attire and silence: “Finally a bit of order…but…maybe it’s a bit too much.”

“Who are you and what did you do with Tie?”-asked Socks, smirking at their keeper. While the angels kept teasing Tie, a student stopped on his way to class and asked them: “What are you doing here without the new uniform?”

“New attire? What are we going to do? Fucking at prom or something?”-the blond asked outraged at the bleakness of the new clothes. “It’s the new school kings told us to do it. We must maintain an image of austerity and order and we can’t do anything fun.”-the student answered in a monotone voice.

"What the hell?! Nothing fun? Then I can't fuck anyone, play pranks on the jocks or spy the girls on the shower?!"-Speedo grabbed into his hair completely shocked.

"Ewww, you did that? Perhaps you'll learn not to be a pig, hehehe."-his brother laughed his ass off at his brother’s despair until he heard the other rules: "And we also have to keep a healthy regime, with no refrigerants or sweets."

"WHAT THE HELL?! No sweets? Hell no!"-the goth soon enough joined his brother in his corner of despair while Tie facepalmed himself.

The student left them and then Slip ran towards them in her new green short jumpsuit with a white blouse underneath: "Hey, guys, you're finally here! Where's Bra?"

"A-ah Slip! Bra had to work today, but she'll join us when she's over. I see that you don't cover your eyes anymore."-the blue-haired angel smiled slightly at her with flushed cheeks. 

(I really need to thank Bra for helping her come out of her shell. She always seemed scared of everything, but now she is more cheerful and that makes me happy as well.)

At the lack of her new friend, Slip pouted: "Aww, sad. N-no, I don't cover them anymore. Bra told me that I shouldn't cover one of my best features."

"Well, I-I think she-e's right."-he tried to compliment her.

Both blush a lot till they hear the angels chuckle at their affectionate display: “Hey, lovebirds! That's very cute and all but we still don't know who these kings are?"-Socks asked.

The moment he said these words a long black limousine parked at the entrance. The door opened and a red velvet carpet traced the full school path.

The students started freaking out and made me a straight line on each side of the carpet: “Everybody, freak out! The Daemon brothers are here!!!”

Tie notices the carpet almost hit Slip and he lifts her to his size: “Are you okay?”

She nodded with red cheeks and parted from his touch, that he noticed later. 

The students call out in chorus: “Hail to Mr. Jockstraps and Mr.Kneesocks!”

Two red-skinned young men come out of the limousine. Both have the same cream uniforms and greenish-gold eyes. Yet they differ in hair. Jockstraps had mint green short spiky hair whereas his brother, Kneesocks had pastel blue long hair in a side ponytail.

When they notice the angels, Jockstrap pinches his nose: “Oh my heavens. Brother is it just me or do you also sense a cheap perfume in the air?”

“Indeed brother. It appears we have three unregistered boys in our school today.”-his brother declared as he saw the students list.

The angels approached them dangerously and Socks stepped forward: “We heard that you stole all our fans.”

“You can’t come in here and take over our school. That’s bullshit!”-Speedo shouted while Tie just stood on the back, pinching his nose at the noise.

The ponytailed men whispered: “Did that weasel just laid a threat upon us?”

Socks pointed the finger at them: “You were the ones that came with those bullshit rules.”

The blonde angel joins his brother and throws his hands in the air: “Hell yeah, we have the right to party!”

Seeing the angels trying to resist their new “dictatorship”, Kneesocks rambles off about rules and starts getting increasingly mad, while his brother awes at his excitement:

“I adore when you started ranting about rules, dear brother.”

Kneesocks makes the students lift him in a human pyramid and smoke starts coming out of his ears.

Rubbing his cheek, Jockstrap calms him down: “Calm down dear. Your face is terribly red at the moment.”

His brother pats his cheeks and giggles: “Oh goodness. How embarrassing. I’m too fragile, I blush easily.”

Tie, which was looking at all that extremely poker-faced, points a finger at him: “But wait…your faces are both red all the time.”

They frown and glare at him, while the Anarchy brothers sleep behind him on a bench with Slip trying to wake them up.

At the lack of manners, they feel outraged and shout, making Tie and Slip drag them to classes.

**At the canteen**

**12:00**

The brothers look at their bland meals that have no condiments and are mostly salad. Socks and Speedo pick at their lunch but seeing that it tastes like nothing, decide to do a nap.

Tie and Slip try to force themselves to eat but it was really bad and tasted like nothing. The red carpets slide the stairs again. The blonde wakes up and facepalms: “Fuck, they’re here.” 

Hitting his face on the table, Socks mumbles sarcastically: “Great…please kill me.”

Jockstrap and Kneesocks climb down the stairs and sit at a very fancy table: “Oh look it’s the toilet students.” The angels ignore them while the red-skinned brothers keep insulting them as if they weren’t even there.

At each insult, the angels start clenching their fists and get pissed. Socks freaks out and throws the table away: “That’s it! So, you say you’re better than us. ‘Uhuh my dad is a mayor and we’re full of shit!’ We don’t care!”

“Yeah, what he said!”-Speedo shouted and cheered on his brother.

Yet the new school kings wave their anger off with intellectual explaining, which leaves the angels confused: “Huh, what?”

Then they start naming their best attributes, beating the angels, and gaining leadership over the school. After they won against the angels they threw them in the losers lair, which seems more like a murky swamp than a classroom.

Slip approaches their desks and calls them out: “Hey, guys. Didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Did you tried to fight them too, geek girl?”-Socks asked, but she shook her head at his question: “No, of course not. This is the losers lair, so they threw me here.”

A concerned frown appeared on Tie’s face that was trying not to freak out with the amount of dirt the classroom had: “Are you okay? Did they tried to hurt you?”

She smiled softly at him and shook her head again: “Yes, I’m okay. Thanks for asking.”

Blushing at this, he nods and turns his face away from them that chuckle at his flushed cheeks.

A little ghost appears between Speedo's opened legs and chuckles: “Well well. What do we have here?”

The angel looks between his legs and points his gun at him: “Hey, what are you doing in there?” His goth brother also unsheathes his katana and points at the ghost: “You better start talking about what’s happening here or we will slice your head off.”

The tiny ghost tried to shake them off, but the angels had a tight grasp on him: “Please angels, don’t. I can show you something cool about the Daemon brothers!”

The brothers looked at each other and nodded: “Talk…” The ghost released himself and showed them a toilet: “Tcharan!”

“I’m not jumping into this shit hole!”-Panty shouted in disgust. “Come on, it’s fun.”-the ghost jumped around excitedly.

Crossing his arms Speedo sighed: “What’s so fun about jumping into a toilet?” His goth brother elbowed him on the stomach: “Just close your eyes and throw yourself in it.”

Tie and Slip looked at each other and nodded, he lifted her up bride style to which she blushed furiously: “Whaa-?! There’s no need!”

“It’s so we won’t get separated, ok? I-I apologize in advance.”-he said as the ghost flushed the toilet and down the toilet, they went.

Screaming down the pipes, they came out, drenched in grime, from another toilet in a huge red cave system.

The ghost wiped them all up and then they saw a large factory with many corridors where small lamp-headed ghosts were being made. In the center of it all was a huge pillar with a gleaming red orb.

The angels looked in astonishment: “Fuck me, is this a ghost factory?”-Speedo asked while Tie took pics of the factory to send them to Garterbelt.

His blue phone lighted right up and the afro-haired nun shouted: “That’s a ghost nest, right there! You must destroy it immediately… Look at the top of the plant. That’s a ghost stone. It collects all the nasty bits of human souls and uses them to mass produce a serious mass of ghosts. Keep your eyes open. Only one type of things can use ghost stones.”

Crossing his arms at the information, Socks asked: “Oh yeah so, who’s they?” As he finished his sentence, the infamous red carpet slid down the stairs again, with the red-skinned brothers climbing them down: “Why if it isn’t our favorite angels?”-the older brother smirked. 

Then they started ranting: “Tch, tch, tch. Breaking the rules again? This is a forbidden area.”-his younger brother answered.

Jockstraps threw his hands in the air and chuckled devilishly: “Soon enough Earth will be permeated by ghosts and there’s nothing you’ll be able to do about it!”

Yawning at their boring speech, Speedo placed his hand behind his ear: “What the fuck are you saying? I don’t understand you.”

His brother brushed his hair back and smirked: “Don’t want to crush your dreams and all, but I really need some chocolate so we’re gonna kill you now.”

They got out their weapons and transformed them, while exchanging pieces of clothing between them, giving an extra weapon to each one: “If I see even a speck of blood on my tie, I swear I’ll end you both.”-Tie threatened his fellow angels.

“Fine…”-they answered monotonously.

As soon as they saw them with their weapons sheathed, the brothers shown their forked tails and horns: “Dear brother, let’s give them a schooling, shall we?”-Jockstrap proposed to his brother.

“Let’s.”

And then a red and black dancefloor appeared, and the demons turned their clothes into leather tight short jumpsuits while sliding seductively their equivalent garments: “Break oh Earth; Dry up oh sea; Burn out oh sun; Grant us power Earthly leaders and gatekeepers of Hell! Guide us makers of the underworld! We are high-class Demon Commanders!”

Jockstrap appeared with his normal uniform and twin ebony revolvers, followed by his brother with twin medium scythes: “I’m Jockstrap! And I'm his dear little brother, Kneesocks!” Their zipper looking red pet appeared and yelled: “FASTENER!”

The angels and Slip look at them surprised and Speedo smirks: “Wow…that wasn’t obvious at all!”

The goth sighs and facepalms himself while Tie has a little panic attack: “A week of school with Bra and nothing happens here. She misses one day, and demons appear. Oh, my lord!"

Seeing this, the ghost bows at the demons: “Oh dear demons! I always knew that you were the best. These angels made me do so many things!”-However, the moment he ended his ramble, Kneesocks stabbed him with his scythe. The ghost turns to the demons, but the demons hit it and he turns it bigger.

Quickly do the angels kill him until Slip interrupts them: “Aren’t we supposed to get the stone?”

“Oh, yeah that makes a lot more sense.”-they mutter, however, their green dog climbs the pillar and eats the stone to which the angels scream: “AHHHHH, Fastener get him!

Chuck eats it but the demons' pet jabs him multiple times on the belly, which makes him spit it out.

Slip runs and catches it but the demons send ghosts after her, however, Tie gets his rifle out, places himself in front of her, and starts shooting them: “Slip, run!”

Nodding, she ran and jumped down the toilet with the ghosts following her behind.

Speedo and Jockstrap which were shooting at each other came out of the school's WC, never stopping firing at each other.

Behind Slip, Tie kept shooting at the ghosts behind her while Socks and Kneesocks kept slashing each other. 

She kept running away as she held into the stone: "Help!!!"

Seeing that she ran too fast, Kneesocks whistled and their black limousine appeared in front of her with Fastener behind the wheels.

Socks, that kept slashing the ghosts away with Tie on his heels, shooting any ghost that got to close to Slip, sighed: "This is taking too long!"

He also whistled and jumped out the window with Chuck driving it. Tie grabbed Slip's hand and they climbed the stairs while Socks and Kneesocks raced to the top of the school.

Running till they reach the top, Slip falls in the ground tired, Tie looks around to see if someone's coming, however, Kneesocks 

comes through the ground with his limousine: “There you are!”

When he's almost reaching her, Socks appears and throws his car at him.

Jockstrap also smashes through the ground and points his revolvers at her: “Give me the stone!” 

She shakes her head and crawls back. Tie is too distracted by killing ghosts that appear out of nowhere to help her.

The angels appear and walk dangerously towards the demons' with their weapons drawn whereas the demons point their weapons at Slip.

"Move one inch and she goes."- Jockstrap says in a menacing tone while he presses his revolver against her head.

Tears run down her face.

When he sees this, Tie looks at the angels and throws his rifle at the ground.

The Anarchy siblings look at each other and ready themselves to surrender their weapons as well when suddenly a portal appears on top of the demons and Bra falls out of it, on top of the demons back, giving Slip the chance to escape: "Ouch...I really need to start thinking before teleporting...What the fuck just happened here?!"- she says as she looks around at the almost destroyed school.

Her friends point at the demons under her and she jumps away from them: "A reaper has a long and stressful day working and still has to clean other's mess. Sigh...Oh, well, it looks like you can't live without me."

Slip stands up and jumps at her friend that hugs her: "Bra, you're back!"

Caressing her friend's ginger locks she smirks: "Hell yeah, I am. Oh...what do you have there?"

Showing her the red orb, Bra takes the stone out of Slip's hands and examines it: "Well, well if it ain't a ghost stone "

The demons wake up from their slumber and look up at her. The moment they notice her, they hug each other and shiver in fear: "Oh, boy she seems mad. I don't want to go through that again. Last time we barely escaped."-they murmured between themselves.

"Wouldn't want it to fall on the wrong hands, would we?"-Bra crushes the orb under her heel, which makes the demons scream: "Ahhhhh, the stone!"

A huge crater opens in place of the school: “…Ups.”-she pouted.

At their voices, Bra looks at them and squints her now red orbs: "Youuuu...I know you two."

"You do, sis?"- Tie asked.

"Oh, yes. My memory is quite **glacial,** actually. Why hello, boys. Missed me?"-she smirked while releasing a dark aura around her.

The demon siblings gulped and tried to explain: "I-it was nothing personal, reaper! B-boss told us-?!"

Grinning sadistically, Bra removed her black blazer and throws it at her brother: "Hey, watch it! Oh, my Lord! Bra, not here!"

"Nothing personal, you say? Do you know how much fucking work you gave me; you pieces of shit?!"- She screamed with her arms crossed.

They started backing off, while she removed her bralette and turned it into a scythe larger than the school building, shimmering a bright silver. It was like they could hear the pained moans of the souls imprisoned in it. 

That’s what happened when a reaper found particularly heinous souls. They used it to sharpen their weapons and it’s said that the larger the blade, the more souls they had reaped and more power they had.

The demons had never seen a scythe as exquisite and large as hers. The angels and Slip watched from behind the debris with surprise and admiration in their eyes.

Strutting in their direction, she crashed her scythe into the ground: “KNOW YOUR PLACE!”

The moment her blade hit the ground; a huge black door surged from the ground. Moaning souls carved into it and a reverse cross in the middle. The doors opened slowly, letting a black smoke disperse around them: “It’s time to return you to the hole you came from!”

Chains come out of the gate, which wraps around their legs and pulls them back to the Hell: “No no no no! I don't want to go back, not yet!"-begs Jockstrap as he tries to pull himself by the nails.

"We apologize for the soul, just don't take us there!"-begged his brother Kneesocks as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

A smirk appeared on her face and a crazed laugh soon followed: “The…soul? THE SOUL?! Thanks to you, millions died before their time! Besides, we don’t have souls ourselves, how could I be capable of forgiveness? Now gentlemen, tell Luci I said hi."

Looking at her in admiration, her friends look at the huge gate she had made, out of thin air. Reapers really were something else. “Damn…”

While they were being dragged to hell, the demons glared at her and the angels: "We won't forget this, Black Death! You and your little angels will have what comes to you!"

The gate closed behind them and receded in the ground, while Bra turned to her work attire and spat on the ground: “Not on my city, you dicks!"

The angels look at the huge crater in the ground and flinch: “Damn, I hope they have assurance for that!”-chuckled Speedo.

"Ups, guess we got a little excited."-Socks scratched his neck while Tie had a nervous breakdown: "A LITTLE?! WE DESTROYED THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! I failed as a guardian angel, mother will kill me..."-he falls on his knees, sobbing dramatically.

Bra approaches him and pats his head: “There, there...She won't kill you. I'll take care of this."

They looked at her surprised and Slip asks her curious: “What are you going to do, Bra?”

She lets her hair cover her eyes and answers in a sad tone: “What I should have done millennia ago…”

Presenting her hand to her brother, she asks: “Give me your phone. I’ll talk to mom.” He nods in astonishment and gives her his blue smartphone. She looks for her number and takes a deep breath, before calling her.

(I’m so not mentally prepared for this. But hell, I miss her like crazy…)

Someone picks up the call and a very familiar feminine voice answers: “Oh, honey. What happened this time with the Anarchy’s? Want mom to deal with them?”

Bra draws a sad nostalgic smile and answers: “Ça fait long temps, maman…”

Only a tearful gasp is heard on the other side…

**Chapter VI-End**

[   
  
](https://www.facebook.com/messages/t/100011472801343)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça fait long temps, maman…- It's been a while, mother.


	7. Chapter VII-Lively once more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot

**Bra POV**

A piercing feminine scream comes out of the blue smartphone, making the red-haired girl grimace: " _MON CHOU_!"

The angels laugh at the cheesy pet name: " _Mon chou_...really?"

Bralette rolled her eyes at them and answered the phone calmly: " _Maman_...calm down."

The woman on the other side gasped:"...calm down? CALM DOWN?! Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Bra gulped. She may not be afraid of many things, but her mother was certainly one of them.

The angels laughed until her mother heard them through the phone: "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, boys. After all, I am in contact with your mother, Judgement, and we are the best of friends."

Speedo and Socks stopped and gulped. Oh boy, not their mom.

"And Tie...you and mommy need to have a serious conversation, don't we?"-she said in a deadly tone.

"...Yes, mom."-he gulped, already sensing his mother's fiery temper.

"... _Maman_ , I'm...!"-Bra tried to apologize but her mother cut her off: "Let's meet where our house once laid. Tomorrow at 16h. Café Les Nous Sucrées. See you then."

The phone turned off and Bra took a deep breath.

"What just happened?"-asked Socks, curious and at the same time worried about what had happened.

"Looks like brother and I are going to Paris, tomorrow."

"Paris?!"-they, ask surprised.

The half-siblings looked at each other and nodded: "Time to pack, then."

(I'm so going to get my ass kicked, aren't I?)

**Time skip**

**Next day**

After having packed light to see their mother, Bralette opened a portal to the hotel where they would stay for the day. (Who needs planes when you can teleport at will, am I right?)

They didn't speak on the way, due to nerves and also because France was very nostalgic for both of them, especially Bra who was born here.

This day could be the best and also the worst, depending on how their mother's temper was.

They were dressed in their civilian attire, even though Bralette had chosen a French-themed outfit as a return to her roots.

She had worn a black beret with her hair loose, a maroon and black checkered long-sleeved dress off the shoulders, with a thin black belt wrapped around her waist, without forgetting her prized fishnet stockings and black combat boots.

Whereas her brother kept it simple with a blue shirt, white jeans, and brown moccasins, leaving his hair slightly ruffled. As they went up the stairs with their luggage, Bra looked at her brother and pulled his shirt: "What is it?"-he asked.

"I think I'm going on ahead, I know that we're still an hour early, but I need to speak with her, alone."-she told him.

He nodded and patted her head: "I know. Everything will be fine, sister. You'll see."

Offering him a small smile, she nodded and turned her back on him: "I sure hope so."

(Off to the _café_ I go...)

**Time skip**

**Near the coffee shop**

Bralette walks slowly through Paris streets, the smell of fragrant croissants and freshly brewed coffee.

Taking in the nostalgic fragrance, Bra gets closer to the coffee shop. However, her breathing stops as she sees her mother sitting with her legs crossed as she sips on her tea.

(She hasn't changed at all. The only difference is her clothes.)

Lingerie was adorning a red tight trench coat and brown heels. As always, she had her cleavage showing.

Seeing her mother for the first time in so long, brought her to tears. A black trail dripped down her pale cheeks. She approached slowly her table until Lingerie saw her too.

The archangel brought a hand to her mouth and she got up slowly approaching her daughter too.

Lingerie's usual serene visage mirrored hers, the only difference was just the tone of their tears. While the archangel wept golden tears, Bra's were black as coal.

It was like the usual façade that she built, crumbled and she was a young little girl once more. Reaching her arms out, she cried: "... _Maman_."

Her mother opened her arms widely and gave her a tearful smile. The reaper ran and jumped into her arms, nuzzling her chest. Tears of centuries stained her mother's beautiful coat.

"I'm so sorry... _maman_! I'm so sorry..."-she cried while nuzzling her mother's warm bosom.

"Shhh, shhh, _mon chou_. It's okay. _Maman est ici_."-the white-haired woman hugged her with one arm and caressed her red locks while she whispered comforting words.

Lingerie raised her chin slightly and gazed into her purple eyes while wiping her tears with her fingers: "You were always so strong. _Mamman_ is so proud. I couldn't ask for a better daughter. Besides, I should be the one apologizing. I failed to protect you ...from that monster!"

Instead of feeling calmer with her words, they made her cry even more, not only from happiness and guilt but also with love.

She had never heard those compliments from her father. Quite the contrary, he only called her when he needed her or to tell her how much she disappointed him, which according to him was always.

Yet in this small moment, her mother gave her the love and affection she missed all these years: "No, _maman_. It's not your fault! It's his, no one else but his."

The archangel smiled sadly and brought Bra to sit with her at her table: "Still...I could've done something."

Bralette crossed her hands in front of her and held her mother's: "Me too, but we can't go back in time. What matters is the present."

Signaling the waiter, Lingerie ordered an earl-grey and two millefeuilles for them, seeing that both shared their love for sweets.

Their order soon enough came, and Bra took a bite of her cake, sighing at the sweetness. Her mother smiled sadly at her child. She had lost so much of her life and of her growth into the beautiful girl she was now.

Her forlorn blue eyes gazed into her lavender ones as she grasped her hands into hers: "Honey...he tortured you. I can see it. You didn't think you could hide your lack of wings to me, could you? You had such beautiful black wings. What did that bastard do to you?"

The moment she heard this, Bra let her fork fall and avoided her mother's gaze: "It doesn't matter... It's done."

"Of course, it matters! Sweetie, you can tell me. So, I can make him go through what you did... Let's see if he likes that."- as her mother glared furiously at her, the reaper saw what everyone saw in her mother: a powerful being that could destroy everything in her path, if she wished to.

Playing around with the cake's crumbs, she muttered: "Let's just say... that my wings were the first of many things to leave my body. He wasn't very present, but when he was he made sure I remembered it. Reapers can't feel pain because they don't have a soul, however, I do. So, he made sure that at least I'd get used to it."

Lingerie was shocked beyond recognition. She knew very well, what he was capable of, but she hoped he had changed. Unfortunately, that was not the case and their daughter paid the price.

" _Maman_ , what have you seen on him? He's a monster."-she asked.

Lingerie sighed and reminisced at her past: "Well, I met him the first time on the battlefield and he wasn't Death yet. He was still Deadly Jacket, to me. He had this amazing charisma that could make people do whatever he wanted, and he was just so handsome. Besides, the sex was amazing. Sadly, I realized too late what he was."

Grimacing at the detail, Bra whined: "Ewww, mom! I don't need to know that. I already know from the moans of his many lovers."

"Oh, guess he still hasn't learned. Actually, that's one of the reasons we broke up. He cheated on me while you were a mere baby. He said that he had to ensure the reaper's population because he was the epitome of fertility. "-Lingerie drew a bone-chilling grimace.

"That son of a bitch! I hope his dick rots away from all his whores. Hmpf!"-her mother cursed, making Bralette sweat drops at her actions, finally understanding where she got her feisty temper from.

" _Maman_ , calm down. It's okay now, he doesn't do it anymore."-she tried to calm her mother's temper.

The archangel took a deep breath and smiled softly: "I'm glad... If he tries to do anything, call mother and she'll kick his ass, ok?"

Bra chuckled: "Not if I do it first..."

Her mother joined her in her laughter: "That's my girl."

They giggled and started telling each other what they have been to until Lingerie smirked at her daughter: "Honey, is there someone special in your life? You can tell mother."

The reaper smiled sadly and shook her head: "You know that I can't...I still haven't found my soulmate, yet."

"Oh, honey. Don't worry, you will find them. You'll know when you see them. I heard that reapers' soulmates are the only people whose soul and time of death they can't see.

Bra blushed as she only had a sweet loving angel on her mind. She shook her head at it, to which her mother chuckled. "I see that you had someone on your mind just now. Make sure to present them to mother, ok? You deserve to be happy, honey. Never doubt that."

Nodding at her mother, she smiled softly: "It's just that I'm scared I'll kill another person, mother. I couldn't bear if I did it again..."

Her mother's eyes opened widely: "Again? What do you-?!"

"I'm sorry I'm late! I misplaced my tie."-Tie ran till he reached them, with frantic breathing.

Lingerie gave Bra a look to signal they would talk later.

"Honey, come sit. It's the usual, right?"-Lingerie asked her son as he sat next to them.

He nodded and she ordered him a croissant and a coffee. The waiter brought him his order to which he quickly started digging in.

Bra chuckled at his figure and Lingerie smiled lovingly at this.

Family together, at last.

**Time skip**

**In the streets of Paris**

After they finished their meal, the family of three walks down the streets of Paris. The mother was in the middle as her older daughter showed her a picture of her son as a hippie.

Tears of laughter dripped down their cheeks as the women mocked the picture: " _Maman_ , look at this. Ahahaha. You had to be there to see it!"

The archangel laughed rambunctiously as the poor boy covered his ears in shame: "God, why me?"

"Ahahaha, that's the most colorful I seen you be. It's a nice change from the blue."-his mother chuckled.

Bralette grinned mischievously at an idea she had: "Oh and mother you don't know the latest. Tie has a crush!"

The blue-haired angel got extremely pale at the mention of his love life and whined: "Someone kill me now, please."

Lingerie gasped and hugged her son to her bosom: "Oh sweetie, finally you had your first love. Mommy is so proud!"

Gasping for air, he tried to leave his mother's tight embrace, but she was way stronger than him.

His sister chuckled at this, seeming to forget all her problems and duties, at the moment.

As they kept walking Bralette saw Moulin Rouge, a cabaret she used to visit in the past and that had inspired her greatly in her way of dressing.

She remembers fondly the dancers that had helped her to love herself more and to be more confident. They had died long ago for it was when the establishment was built.

Nevertheless, she misses those days, spent in front of a dresser, and trying on different shades of lipstick. Perhaps they could go see a show today.

"Mother, can we go there?"-she asked.

The angels stopped and looked at the cabaret with a red windmill on top: "Oh, I never saw a show there. Let's!"-her mother said.

The females walked excitedly there while Tie walked slowly behind them as he facepalmed: "Here we go again."

The moment they entered; their mother went up ahead: "I'll go buy the tickets right away. Just wait for me here."

The siblings looked around, but mostly Bra that just took in the lights and the velvet wallpaper. (I guess some things don't change.)

Seeing all that almost took her to tears, but what made her gasp was a beautiful stone plate between the golden doors of the entry. The plate read: " _Dédié à Deadly Bralette, notre patronne et la plus belle rose_."

(They remembered me... Oh girls, how I miss you.)-she brought a hand to her mouth and smiled.

Her brother looked at what she was staring at. His eyes softened and he patted her on her shoulder: "I see that you cause an impact wherever you are. Mortals and immortals alike. I hope you tell me about your adventures one day."

Bralette nodded and their mother joined them: "Oh, have you been here before, honey?"

"Yes, many years ago. They helped me find myself. They were like sisters to me. I'll be forever grateful to them."-she told them.

Her mother hugged both her children: "And I'll be also grateful to them for taking care of you when I could not.

They smiled and entered the show. The room was incredibly big and adorned in gold tables with red cushioned chairs. A rectangular stage was lighted by thousands of headlights that were pointing at closed velvet curtains.

The family sat at a table and waited for the show to start. However, the moment the curtains were going to unveil the dancers, a large wolfman dressed in ripped sailor clothes appeared at the center.

Howling, the feral ghost laughed maniacally in a French accent: "Ohohoho, I'm going to eat you all, you teases. How dare you reject me? Monsieur Loup-Garou!"

While the public clapped at his appearance thinking that it made part of the show, Bra and her family looked at each other: "There's no way a ghost is going to ruin our family outing! Sit tight, darlings, mother will take of this."-Lingerie stood up and strutted in their direction.

The siblings sat close and Bra pulled some snacks from a portal, for them to enjoy the fight: "This will be fun."-they smirked.

"Monsieur Loup, didn't your mother teach you any manners? When a lady says no, it's no. It isn't maybe."-Lingerie slid down her legs a translucent white negligee turning it into a red scissor blade. On the other hand, she slid her black lacy stockings turning it into a blue scissor blade.

Bra and Tie awed at the display. Seeing that their mother was an archangel she could turn any piece of lingerie into a weapon.

The wolf saw her and smirked at the woman: "Do you want to try me, doll?"

With a blade, she hit him across the room: "Do not call me doll, ever again." Angry, the wolf tried to swat at her, but she simply blocked him with a blade.

The audience kept whistling and clapping: "I simply love the new scene. It looks so real!" "That wolf really looks like it has real fur!" "I just love the clothes. They are really well designed."

Chuckling at the audience's innocence they ate their snack as their mother taught that mutt a lesson.

Only hearing canine whines as Lingerie slashed at the sexist wolf, all ended when she said: "May God save your soul!"

She cross-slashed him, leaving only a red soul in his place. The reaper stood up and judged it to Hell: "Well, it's my turn."

After she threw it into Hell, they heard cheering and loud claps: "Uhhhh, that was amazing!" "Best show ever!"

Bra and Lingerie smiled and curtsied while the real dancers stood behind them confused.

Tie shook his head at them with a small smile on his lips and clapped at them too.

The archangel hugged her daughter to her chest and Bra for the first time in a long time, felt she was at home. (As long as I am with my loved ones, I am truly where I should be.)

**Chapter VII-End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon chou – my cabbage (It's used as a cute petname towards children, mostly.)
> 
> Maman - mother
> 
> Dédié à la Bralette mortelle, notre patronne et la plus belle rose. - Dedicated to Deadly Bralette, our matron and most deadly rose


	8. Chapter VIII-Unwanted guests

**Chapter VIII-Unwanted guests**

** Third POV **

After a weekend with their mother, Lingerie had to return to work and the siblings had to return to Daten City. Who knows, what chaos awaited them back at home. While Tie got his blue trolley and waved his mother goodbye, Lingerie grasped her daughter by the wrist: “Bralette…I know what happened and why you are so scared but know this: It’s not your fault.”

Bra nodded and smiled weakly: “Honestly, I don’t know anymore, mother. What I did was bad. Really bad…”

Caressing her cheek, the white-haired angel drew a sad smile: “And now you’re trying to make things right. Everything will be alright. Here, this might help.”-Lingerie offered her a present enveloped in red wrapping and tied with a black ribbon.

“What’s this, _maman_?”-she asked curiously, as she inspected the package.

Smirking, the angel crossed her arms: “Don’t worry about it. Only open it in emergencies.”

Throwing her hands in the air, Bra asked: “Like what?” Her mother smirked at her and it seemed like her blue eyes turned into slits: “Like an…apocalypse.”

At the mention of the last word, Bra gulped harshly. (Oh shit! Does she know? Of course, she knows. She is a freaking archangel!)

Laughing nervously, Bra grasped the present against her chest: “Ah ah ah, like that is going to happen…”

Tie entered the portal back home and her mother hugged her daughter one last time: “Whatever happens, you’re not alone. Remember that.”

She nodded and waved to her mother. (Who knows when we will see each other again.)

The portal closes behind her and now they stood at the entrance of Daten City’s church. “We’re back!!!”-she called out.

The angels, Garterbelt, and Choker came out of the living room. Bra lifted her cat into her arms: “Oh baby, I’m back. Have you been lonely?”

Socks approached her and petted the cat’s ears to which the feline purred, something that surprised her owner: “I took care of her.” (Oh, my souls! He likes cats and took care of my baby?! He’s perfect!)

“Thank you, Socks. Choker usually distrusts strangers but she’s an excellent judge of character. So that means you’re a good guy.”-she giggled with her eyes closed as she nuzzled her cat against her chest.

Red overtook his cheeks as he turned his head: “Y-you’re welcome.”

Speedo didn’t seem to enjoy their conversation, so he stood between them and asked: “So, how did it go? Did she spank you for misbehaving? After all, she seemed quite pissed.”-he smirked lecherously.

Wincing at his lack of manners, she turned away and whipped her hair on his face: “That’s none of your business, perv.”

His brother glared at him: “Manwhore, watch your tongue.” Surprised, the blonde angel glanced at his brother and then at the reaper that was now climbing the stairs with her red trolley. (Ok, what the hell was happening with Goth boy? Could it be…!)-he thought.

Garterbelt watched as she climbed the stairs and turned to her brother: “Is Bralette alright?”

Nodding, he pulled his trolley to himself: “I think so, but I wasn’t there for all the conversation. However, I think it was good for her. They didn’t see each other for years.”

“I see… By the way, how is Lady Lingerie? Did she ask about me?”-the nun asked excitedly. Sweat dropping, the blue angel smiled slightly and wondered about what had happened between his mother and sister.

**Meanwhile in Bra’s bedroom**

** Bra’s POV **

I take my clothes off my trolley and hang them in my closet. As I finish organizing my clothes, I look at the red box on top of my black and white duvet. Just like me, it contrasted with its surroundings. Like a speck of blood among the snow. A familiar setting to a reaper such as myself.

What my mom had told me about soulmates, got me thinking. She was right, the past was the past, and immortals had no time to cry about it. (That’s it, from now on I’m going to find my soulmate. I’m sure they are out there somewhere. I just know it. I’m sure **he** wouldn’t want me to waste my life like this.)

I place the box inside my safe of my wardrobe and climb down the stairs with newfound energy and a joyful smile. 

The smell of spaghetti alla carbonara wafted through the air: “Hmm, I wonder who’s cooking tonight.”

Rushing to the kitchen, I have the surprise of my death: It was Tie at the stove. “Wow, I didn’t know you could cook, little bro.”-I teased as I dipped a finger on the sauce and tasted it: “Uhhh, tasty!”

He pointed the finger and glared at me: “Ahhh, take your finger off the pot! Didn’t it burn?”-he asked.

Shrugging my shoulders as I saw the finger’s blistered skin regenerate: “No, not really. Barely felt it, actually. But that sauce is to die for!”

Tie grimaced at her red skin as it healed back to its usual pale tone. How could she just wave it off? The pot was burning hot! One thing was for certain. The closer they were, the less he knew about her.

I peek to what he is doing but he pushes me to go take care of the dishes and the cutlery. Chuckling, off I go, and soon enough we are all reunited at the table with me and Tie on the left side, the Anarchy’s on the right side and Garterbelt at the head of the table.

While we happily eat our dinner, Tie describes what we have done and the places we have seen especially the Moulin Rouge scene.

“Ohoho, burlesque? That’s hot, sweetcheeks. Do you have any corset left from those days?”-Speedo asked with a pervy grin on his lips.

I decide to tease him a little to see if I bring some reaction from Socks: “Corsets and many more things, blondie.”

I hear the brothers gulp and smile innocently as my brother slurps the water rather loudly. Garterbelt sees the scene and stands up: “Who’d like a second serving?!”

“Me!”-I say while lifting my plate.

The siblings look at each other and shake their heads to try to remove the thoughts out of their heads. Meanwhile, Speedo has an idea: “Hey, why don’t we go to the beach, tomorrow? It’s been quite hot lately.”

Grimacing at the request, I shake my head: “Huh, nope. I’m not going.” (Have they ever seen a reaper tan? Sun and reapers don’t really match.) Everyone whines at my refusal: “Why not? I’m sure you’d look amazing in a bikini?”-Speedo pouted.

“You’re giving me more reasons to not go. The last thing I want is your eyes on me, prick.”-I spat venomously.

My brother really wanted to go, so he pouted at me as he used to when they were kids: “Pleaseee sis.”

Noticing his big blue eyes, I groaned: “Hmpf fine! But only if Slip can come with us too.”

The siblings shrug their shoulders: “Fine.”

Excited, I stand up: “YAY, I’m gonna call her.”-I leave the table and climb the stairs to my room. Diving into my bed which scared my cat, I pick my skull-like phone and call my friend: “Hey, Slippy! Are you free, tomorrow?...”

**Meanwhile downstairs in the living room**

** Socks POV **

I and the manwhore are sat on the couch. I was reading a magazine as usual and Speedo was watching TV. Our blue-haired supervisor went to his bedroom to study, after all, he was very diligent and had to make up for the lost weekend in France.

“Hey Goth Boy! Are you excited for tomorrow?”-the blonde angel asked me with his ever-present smirk. “Nah, not really. You know I hate the beach.”-I answered tiredly.

He slapped me on the head: “Hey, what was that for?!”-I asked completely pissed.

“Dumbass! We will see Bra in her swimsuit! Finally, we will see what lays underneath all that leather.”-The man whore had stars on them like he was going to get a Christmas present. 

“Stop being a pig, you moron.”-I insulted him. (For some reason I don’t know, I don’t like it when Bra is cat called or insulted and lately I’ve been thinking a lot about her and that beautiful smile that she has shown me the other day. Dammit! Now that the manwhore spoke about her in a swimsuit I’m curious to see it!)

I feel heat overtaking my body and stand up: “Whatever, I’m going to my room!” I run to my bedroom leaving a confused blonde angel staring at my trail.

(What the hell is this I’m feeling?!)-I facepalm myself and dive into bed, trying to understand the tourbillon of thoughts in my mind at the moment.

**The next day**

** Third POV **

Everyone was in the main hall waiting for Bra who was fashionably late as always. They were going to pick Slip on their way to the beach but there was no sign of the reaper anywhere: “Come on sis! Hurry up!”-Tie called her out from the bottom of the stairs.

They were already dressed up in their beachwear. Speedo wore a Hawaiian shirt with a mix of yellows and oranges, red trunks that we would remove after, and brown flip flops. His brother wore all black and dark blue: a black short-sleeved shirt, deep blue trunks with black skulls on it, and black sandals. And last but not least, Tie was wearing a more relaxed outfit than usual. He had a white tank top, a blue fedora, and trunks of the same pastel blue hue, and to finish his looks he slipped his brown moccasins.

Garterbelt wouldn’t be joining them because she said she had more important things to do than to get tanned.

As Tie pranced up and down as they waited for their sister, he heard approaching footsteps. Climbing down the stairs was his sister. In her hand, she brought a black lace parasol to protect her from UV rays. She had tied her red locks in a high ponytail, a black lace coverup was hiding her swimsuit and for the first time, she wasn’t wearing her usual fishnets withs her black sandals.

The angel brothers blushed at her sight, her skin was so white like carved marble and it seemed quite soft.

Bra opens the parasol and hides from their sight, as to not let them see her red cheeks from staring at a dark angel’s body: “Sorry, I’m late. I didn’t know where I had my bikini.”

They nodded and followed her to See-through. She sat behind with her brother, leaving a space between them. The angels in front peeked at the reaper, that kept groaning about her eventual demise as a toast if she got tanned.

Speedo drove the car to their school where Slip agreed to meet them. The ginger-haired girl happily waved at them. Everyone was surprised at her outfit and Bra felt nothing but pride to see her happy with herself.

**Bra’s POV**

(She’s so pretty! Oh my bones!)-I awed at her choice of clothes. Slip had her hair in small low braids and a green spaghetti strapped dress with white polka dots. 

“Slippy, get in!”- I got out of the car and helped her place her bag on the car truck. “Thanks, Bra! I love your outfit.”-she said between giggles. (Oh, my poor dead heart! Why can’t you be my soulmate? I totally would love to have a cute girlfriend such as her. Oh well, at least little bro will…)

Smiling in appreciation, I open the door for her, and she sits between me and Tie. Wanting to tease them a little, I ask: “Hey Tie, doesn’t Slip look pretty?”

With flushed cheeks, he nods and whispers: “She always does.” The lovebirds flush hard at their closeness while I laugh at their embarrassment. (I have to have fun somehow.)

Noticing their discomfort, Speedo does an abrupt curve which causes Slip to fall on top of Tie who holds her to his chest: “Hey, watch it!”-Tie calls him out.

However, when Slip and he notice their position, they quickly scurry away from each other, making us laugh at the situation.

**30 minutes later**

Parking our car near Daten City’s Bay, everyone gets out and takes their stuff: towels, parasols, food and cards, and things such as these.

We find a nice spot next to the water and the boys open the three parasols and towels where Socks and I run to. The angels and Slip remove their clothes, leaving only their swimsuit. 

Speedo has his red namesake on with his usual proud smirk while Slip has the cutest green and white swimsuit with frills on the chest. (Damn, Slip has breasts almost as big as mine! Where did she hide them?)

As I see people and probably more thirsty fans surround us, I offer them the deadliest glare ever which makes them spread out and leave. (Not today, I’m not in the mood.)

I lay on my towel and put my cat-eye red sunglasses on, then I look at my right where Socks is already shirtless?! (Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, damn! The boy is fit and is as pale as me! Calm down Bra, calm down!)

Seeing my face become completely red, worries him: “Bra, are you ok?” I stand up abruptly: “Yes! I’m okay, just fine!”-I scream. (Way to act calm, dumbass!)

Slip approaches me and smiles: “Hey, Bra why don’t you take your coverup? That way you can’t swim.”

Thankfully, her question made me calm down and smile weakly: “I’m not a big fan of swimming, but yeah it’s getting kinda hot.”

The girl nodded in comprehension and turned to Tie, to try to convince him to join her.

Slipping my coverup down my legs, I hear gasps towards me: “What? Never seen a black bikini before?”

Now, the one blushing was the brothers that traced every inch of my skin with my eyes, which made me cower slightly. Tie came next to me and glared at them: “Hey, would you stop it? Can’t you see she’s uncomfortable?”

I smile in appreciation at my brother and looked down at my outfit: I had chosen a black high waist strap bikini. (Is it that showy? I even covered my belly button piercing.)

Seeing that they were distracted once more with Tie and Slip going to swim, Speedo showing off his toned abdomen to his raging fans and Socks trying to rub sunscreen on all his body, I sit back on my grey towel with floral designs and giggle at the goth’s difficulty in reaching his back.

“Sweets, let me help.”-before he can answer I kneel behind him and take the lotion from his hands. I squirt a little on my hand and rubbed gently his back. (His back is so tense. The right amount of muscle and fatness. Honestly, even if he were chubby I wouldn’t care. More to cuddle… Wait what am I thinking and doing?) I feel his racing heartbeat against my hand, and he peeks at me with semi-closed eyes: “That was nice, thanks.”

Nodding quickly, I lay on my towel and pretend to sleep. (Oh, what’s happening to me?)

I hear him chuckle and lay as well on his towel under the shadow of our parasol. As I try to understand what was going through my head, I sensed some unwanted guests. Sitting slowly, I look around and I saw them: more reapers. They were under-covered as swimmers, lifeguards, and ice-cream sellers.

They noticed me too watching me. (Damn it, not even here I can rest. My old man must have sent them to watch my progress. I won’t give them the importance they don’t deserve.)

Gazing forward as I observe Slip splash my brother, I chuckle at their antics. (I hope I can do it. They deserve to be happy.)

I smiled fondly at the scene. (I hope you have more luck than I, little bro.)

** Third POV **

Red irises observed Bra from a distance. Rage filled their entire being as they saw her idle and not doing her job. “What in the actual realms is she doing?!”-asked a blonde one. “Jack squat, that’s what she is doing.”-answered a brunette with a goatee. “She’s supposed to kill the key! Why is she friends with it?”-Asked a curvy black haired reaper.

They observed Slip happily swimming around and their leader, the brunette with a goatee smirked: “Well if she doesn’t kill it, I will.” The surrounding reapers smirked and nodded: “Yes, kill that bitch.”

The brunette makes a portal and appears underwater, underneath Slip’s feet. He looked left and right to see if he was being watched and then he pulled her under. “Ahhh!”-she screamed.

** Bra’s POV **

I saw Slip diving abruptly into the water and I stood up: “Something’s wrong…” The angels that were near me looked at me confusedly: “What is it?”-asked my brother.

“Stay here.”-I ordered as I ran in direction to the sea. I dived which surprised them since I hated to swim: “Bra!”

As I dived deeper and deeper I saw it: one of the reapers, that was watching me, grasping Slip by the feet. Unlike me, she needed to breathe. He noticed me and his eyes opened widely. Slip noticed me also before closing her eyes from the lack of oxygen.

(Not today, you son of a bitch.)- I dashed against him and dived my fist into his chest, pulling his heart out of his chest. He gasped at it. (That will take him some time to heal) He went to look for his heart which I threw away as I held Slip against me. (I can still her heartbeat.) Dark blood surrounded us and left the water murky, which was worrying the angels on the surface. 

** Third POV **

Only reapers bled black blood. “That’s it, I’m going.”-Socks said as he was ready to go pull them out. Tie barred his path: “Wait, my sister has it. Trust her skills.”-The goth nodded but kept his eyes on the murky sea.

Then all of a sudden they saw Bra surface with Slip in her arms, some black blood dripped down her skin. They ran to them: “Bra, are you okay? Is Slip okay?”-Tie asked.

“The blood ain’t mine. Give me some space.”-she laid the ginger-haired girl on her towel and inspected her soul to see if she was alright. (Her soul is intact and so is her death time. Her time hasn’t run out yet.)

They kneeled around her and let her do her job. Bra drew her hand and signaled them: “Grab her arms and legs. This will hurt a little, sweetie.”-Her eyes turned red and then she gave a strong hit to her chest, making her sit up and gasp for air while she coughed water.

“Slip, you’re okay?”-Tie grasped her by the shoulders, and she nodded. He smiled and hugged her to his chest: “I’m so glad.” This action left everyone dumbfounded and spread out to their own towels, leaving the lovebirds by themselves.

Bra laid on her towel and sighed as she wiped the black blood from her skin. Socks looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder: “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nodding with a small smile, she answered: “Yes, I am. Thanks for the concern but I’ll be taking a nap now.”

“Ok…”-he said not knowing the confusion inside the reaper’s head.

****

**Some hours later**

** Bra’s POV **

We started arranging things to leave when Slip came towards me with a concerned look: “Bra? Can we talk, alone?”

I nodded and followed her to near the seaside as we watched the sunset: “What is it, Slip?”

She fiddled with her fingers and took a deep breath: “Well before I start I want to thank you for saving my life.”

Smiling at her, I patted her head: “You’re my friend, Slip. You don’t need to thank me.” The green-eyed girl with tears in her eyes screamed: “Yes, I do! Because of me, your race will be mad at you!”

My smile turned into a frown. (Wait, how does she knows?) “What do you mean?”-I asked her. “The man that tried to drown me had red eyes like you. He was a reaper, right?”-the girl looked me straight in the eyes and I wasn’t able to lie to her.

“…Yes, yes he was.”

“Then, why did he try to kill me? Is it my time?”-she kept asking me. All these questions made me despair, but I decided to tell her.

“Yes and no.”-I answered briefly.

“Explain, please. I won’t be mad, Bra.”-Slip offered me a reassuring smile and I nodded. 

“A catastrophe of large proportions will happen in some time unless we kill the key, which is…you. However, I believe we can still stop it without killing you. Only a part of your soul is corrupted and perhaps I can remove it without harming you.”

(I spilled all the truth; I didn’t care that I wasn’t following the rules. It’s her life damn it!)

I saw as tears descended her cheeks: “Why so much work, just for me?”

Grasping her by the shoulder, I looked her straight into the eyes: “Slip, I killed way too many innocent people. I won’t let that happen again. I will find a way whether my race wants it or not.”

The shorter girl hugged me around the waist and cried on my chest: “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Smiling fondly, I see Tie try to approach us by I shook my head for him to give us more time: “Shh, shh. It will be okay, _petite lapine_. I got this”

Slip removed her head from my chest and grasped my hands determinedly: “No, we got this. I’ll do some research too. I want to help.”

Surprised I chuckled: “Ahahah, very well Slippy. Let’s do this, partner.”-I offered her my hand to shake and she shook it excitedly: “Yes, let’s!”

Then I grasped it tightly: “Just one last thing, don’t tell anyone about this. Got it?”

She nodded with determined green eyes and we returned to the boys, with me giving one last glare across her shoulder at the red eyes spying her throughout the bitch.

(No one messes with my loved ones. No one…)

** Chapter VIII-End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maman-mother
> 
> Petite lapine-Little rabbit(female)


	9. Chapter IX- A tour to die for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own my OCS and the plot. I don't own the songs either. The first song belongs to Six-The musical: Don't lose your head and Bralette's Song is a Vocaloid Cover done by Lollia.

****Bra’s POV** **

A few days after the beach incident, Slip and I decided to start some research on her dilemma. We went to the city library to investigate a little. As we entered the big building, we noticed there weren’t many people there. (Well, now we know the reason behind these people’s lack of culture. It’s sad, actually.)

My ginger-haired friend gazed at me: “Bra, where should we start?”-she said as we saw the many corridors of books on every subject and topic.

Noticing a young girl with braided chestnut locks, at the reception, I patted my friend on the arm: “Watch and learn.”

My smile was replaced by a proud smirk, as I gave as much bounce to my hips as I could. (With age, a reaper can pick up certain details and…preferences from people.)

The teen at the desk noticed me and I saw as her cheeks turned deep red. I could even hear her heart beating loudly underneath her ribs. Approaching the desk as she fumbled with some papers, I placed my elbows on top of the marble desk and rested my chin on top of my crossed hands.

“H-how can I help you, m-miss?”-she asked me in a really shaky voice.

Chuckling at her nerves, I offered her my best smile: “Why so formal, hun? Call me Bra.”

Nodding quickly, she stumbled on her words: “O-Okay, Miss Bra.” I fake-pouted at her formality: “Aw, so mean. I’ll feel old with that treatment.”

She fidgeted in concern from the left to the right: “Oh please, d-don’t be sad! It’s j-just the regular protocol. W-what can I d-do to help you?”

Smirking on the inside, I offered the girl a sweet smile as I grasped her hands: “You could, well I know I shouldn’t ask.”

Blushing even more at my gesture, the brunette nodded determinedly: “Oh, please. Ask me anything.”

“Then, could you give me and my friend over there, access to the restricted area? Just a tiny peek, please.”-I batted my curled eyelashes at her, trying to convince her.

The receptionist released my hands and walked around the desk until she reached me and Slip: “V-very well. Follow me this way…”-she turned towards a corridor among the bookshelves. I winked at my friend who was gaping just now and followed the librarian.

The silence was such that I could only hear the clacking of our shoes. As we followed the librarian I noticed a metal rusted sign in front of us. The moment we stopped, there was only an iron door, enchained with a lock, ahead.

(What secrets does this door hold? That’s what we’re finding out today.)

Unveiling a small key from inside her sleeve, the librarian unlocked the chains and signaled us to enter the room: “I-I hope you find what you are looking for. J-just don-n’t stay there for t-too long.”

I approached the girl and hugged her to my chest: “You’re the best! Don’t worry, we’ll be quick.”

The brunette smiled shyly and returned to her desk, while Slip just followed my every move. Shrugging my shoulders innocently, I asked: “What?”

Motioning wildly with her hands, my friend just gasps at what I had done: “Did you just…flirt with her?!”

“Me? Oh, perhaps just a little. What can I say? She was cute.”-I smiled coyly at her and started looking around the shelves. She followed me as I lift some books to a wooden table in the center: “Bra, do you…you know, like girls?”

I placed the books on top of the table and winked: “As well, yes. I’m attracted to people regardless of their gender. _Maman_ always taught me to appreciate beauty in all its forms. Why should I limit myself to only one gender?”

She looked at me and smiled: “Wow, that’s a really beautiful way of thinking.” I shrugged my shoulders and sat her in front of the books.

Slip sat in front of the books as I patted her on the shoulders: “Look for something related to souls. I’ll look for more books.” She nodded as I vanished among the dusty corridors.

****Three hours later** **

I dropped my head on top of the desk: “Nothing! Jack squat. We need to look somewhere else.” My friend smiled weakly at me: “Thank you for doing this once again. If I knew that it would take this long, perhaps it would be better if you just…!”

Grasping her shoulders, I glared at her: “Don’t you dare say that! I won’t let you die!” She nodded with small tears on her eyes: “O-ok.”

(I will find a way Slip, just you see…)

“Let’s go home. Perhaps Garty will have something on this.”-I took her by the hand throughout the long corridors.

(If there’s someone with knowledge on this, it will be her. Or at least I hope so…)

****Time skip** **

****In Daten City Church** **

While we got out of my bike and I closed the garage, I saw Slip walk very sadly in front of me. (Dammit! I really need to find a solution for this.)

Running to reach her, I wrap my arm around her shoulders and brought her to me: “Hey, don’t be sad. We can do this, ok? Besides don’t you have my little bro to confess to?”

Flinching at my question, I felt her temperature risen and her cheeks flush darkly: “Wha…?! Wh-hy? How?”-she fumbled with her words. (So, I was right, after all? Hehehe.)

“ _Petite_ _lapine_ , I’m a reaper. I can see your soul and sometimes what you feel. I knew from the start. When you’re describing blondie it’s like you’re forcing yourself to do it. However, your eyes always seek my brother.”-I explain fondly.

I see a small smile form on her face: “Y-you’re right. I thought I had given up on it. It’s just he seemed so unapproachable, but he changed. At least since you’re here.”

“I see. I think you should jump in; you know? He might look intimidating but he’s just like a puppy. And who knows, perhaps you will be surprised by the outcome.”-I patted her shoulder slightly and smiled.

As I opened the church’s door, I heard her mumble: “You see, the first time I saw him he looked at me straight into the eyes and smiled. It’s like he saw the real me. And despite his usual quiet and diligent behavior, he always asked me if I was okay or if I needed help. No one had ever done that to me. People always avoided me, but not him. It was hard not to fall in love with him.”

With a turn of my head, I smiled kindly at her and wrapped her in a hug: “Oh Slip, I understand perfectly what you feel. I think you should go for it, trust me on this.”

She looked at me with a hopeful gaze and I nodded at her. Squealing at my approval, I saw the determination on her beautiful green eyes. (I hope that she will be more determined to live with this. I know they will make a beautiful couple.)

“Now come, I’ll brew some tea while we search through Garty’s shelves.”-I opened the door and she followed me inside with a cheerful spring on her steps: “Ok!”

(May the search begin…)

****An hour later** **

While I was on a corner of Garty’s library, sat on a velvet armchair I started singing a little tune from a musical I enjoyed very much when I was in London, some months ago, not knowing I had a little ginger-haired girl listening intently:

Grew up in the French court,

Oui, oui bonjour.

Life was a chore so, She set sail.

1522, came straight to the UK,

All the British dudes lame. Epic fail.

OooOoo, I wanna dance and sing.

Politics, not my thing.

OooOoo, but then I met the king,

And soon my daddy said "You should try to get ahead"

He wanted me, hah, obviously,

Messaging me like everyday.

Couldn't be better then he sent me a letter,

And who am I kidding I was Prêt-à-manger.

OooOoo, sent a reply.

OooOoo, Just sayin' hi.

OooHoo, you're a nice guy,

I'll think about it maybe xo baby.

As I was ending the verse, I noticed Slip peeking at me from the corner of the shelf: “WOW, Bra! You sing so well!”-she complimented me excitedly.

Flushing slightly at her words, I scratch my cheek: “T-thank you, I’m a sucker for musicals, what can I say?”

“You can sing, and you never told us, sweet cheeks?!”-Speedo peeks from the same shelf Slip was hiding behind, with Socks behind him.

Screaming in fright I fell from the armchair I was sat on, tumbling on top of a mountain of books: “Damn it, blondie! You scared the shit out of me!”

Chuckling, the angels approach us, and Socks offers me his hand with an amused smile: “Here.”-I look at his hand and then take it. He pulls me effortlessly as if I weighed nothing. The force was so much, I crashed against his chest as I heard his heartbeat quicken. I push him slightly with slightly flushed cheeks: “Ahhhh, I’m sorry! I don’t know why I’m so clumsy today.”

I felt his gaze follow mine as I notice the color of his cheeks matching my own: “Slip was right. Your voice is beautiful, Bra.”

If it wasn’t possible to blush harder, I sure was able to match my hair: “Thank you. I sometimes do it when I’m distracted.” (What the hell?! Sweets, you’re not this forward usually.)

He smiled at my embarrassment, and Speedo quickly pushed him out of the way: “You’re just what we needed! We were invited by an international records company to tour around the world this month and we needed desperately someone to do the opening act. So, are you in?”

I look at Slip that nods excitedly and I shrug my shoulders: “Sure, just need to do some phone calls.”

“Hell yeah! Let’s party!!!”-Speedo screamed as he ran up the stairs to pack up. Socks approached me and asked: “Oh, who are you going to call?”

Looking at him and then at Slip, I smirked: “Well I need a band, don’t I?”

I patted him on the shoulder, I pulled Slip with me to my room: “Allons-y Slippy! We have a lot to do!”

The moment we reached my room, Slip looked excitedly at me: “Bra, perhaps with this tour you’ll be able to research more about my soul. There must be a tome somewhere.”

Sitting on my bed, she petted Choker as I paced back and forth with my hands full of clothing to pack up: “Oh honey, you and Tie are coming with us. I hope he still plays the bass.”

She stood up and jumped up and down: “Really?! YAY! I’m going home to pack up too. Bye, Bra!”

Shaking my head at her excitement, I lay on my bed and call someone I didn’t see in ages: “ _Allô, Robe?_ _Je suis bien et toi ? …Juste une petite question : Tu joues encore de la batterie ? »_

****Time skip** **

****In London** **

We had arrived in London, a place that had been very dear to me, some centuries ago. (But it was also the place where I wrecked more chaos.) I saw my brother and Slip chatting happily, perhaps with what I told her, she would have the guts to tell him her feelings. At least I hoped so.

Well, we had teleported here, so that we had time to set up our instruments and the lights. I never thought Garty would be coming with us! Finally, she decided to get loose!

(I never thanked her for saving me all those years back. Garterbelt is an immortal human and being sacrilege to our most important rule: The Natural Order; most reapers hated her existence and despised how God had chosen to punish her. However, the only thing I feel towards her is respect. I owe her all my trust after how I treated her all those centuries ago. Oh well, but we can’t stay in the past. We have a concert to do!)

As Garty and Slip were taking care of the special effects, I was in my dressing room, already with some books to study after my opening act. Meanwhile, I was doing my last touches to my dark makeup. I had red lipstick and dark smoky eyes, no eyeliner today.

My hair was loose for today’s show. To wear, I decided on a black off the shoulders dress with buckle straps and a belt to accentuate my waist. As usual, I couldn’t forget my fishnets and black combat boots. (Honestly, _maman_ should have called me Fishnets instead of Bralette! I keep wearing them with everything.)

I decided to be alone as I waited for some special friends of mine. Then as I took a deep breath, I heard a knock at the door: “Come in!”

Tie opened the door and I saw him in a blue shirt, black jeans with suspenders, a black fedora with blue lace and last but not least a black tie: “Uhhhh, you look amazing in black, little bro.”

Blushing, he waved me off: “Yeah, yeah. You have some visits.” Pushing him out of the way, appears the only, _Robe Nouveau,_ my childhood friend and partner in the French Reapers’ Division: “AHHHHH! Bralette, I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Robe was quite petite for a reaper her age. She had soft pink locks in a bob cut and red eyes. As always she wore a dress. Today she brought a tight soft pink dress with black flowers and heels the same shade as her hair.

(I didn’t have many people I could trust back home, but Robe and my old team? I’d trust them even with my scythe and that’s saying something!)

She rushed to hug me as we jumped up and down: “ _Robe, tu m'as manqué_! And you brought our old team too!”

Behind her were the other two reapers: the twins, _Lunettes_ , and _Monocle_. They were quiet as usual, only communicating through flashcards that said: «We missed you too, B! »

They were so similar that the only thing they differed was in the hair color: Lunettes had green hair while his brother had purple hair. Both wore steampunk suits the color of their hair.

My brother was surprised at the sight of my friends, so I approached him and presented him: “Guys, meet my half-brother, Tie.” At my presentation, they jumped him with questions, with the twins signaling excitedly: “Oh my bones! Bra, you never told us he was hot! And you know how much I adore angels.”-Robe wrapped her arm around his arm.

“If it was only angels…Come on Robe, you can’t have that one. He has a girlfriend.”-I pulled her from my brother.

(Geez Louise! Robe hasn’t changed at all. She’s just like blondie! Wait…uhhhh! I have an idea!)

While I saw her pouting, I whispered in her ear: “I’ll present you, someone, you’re going to like, later.”

Smirking, she bumped shoulders with me: “Now, we’re talking.” Then the door opened once more and then Garter slammed the door open: “Hey, Bra! You’re next, girl!”

I looked at my band and at my brother and we nodded: “Let’s go!!!”

****In the concert hall** **

“And now for the opening act, we have Deadly Bralette and her band!!!”-Garterbelt presented us. She ran to the backstage as my band and I walked towards our places. I’d be the vocalist, while Lunettes was behind the guitar, his brother was on the keyboard, Tie would play his bass and my friend Robe would play the drums as she only could with her never-ending energy.

The song I have chosen was to express how I felt towards all these things recently. From this whole Apocalypse thing to my reunion with my family and then all these new feelings inside me with Socks, my mind was a mess and I was having a really hard time trying to process this.

Taking a deep breath, I saw Slip, Speedo, and Socks staring at me from the corner of the stage.

(It’s time to kickass!!!)

The instrumental started and then I let loose.

****(Play this music)** **

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUIBn26EsXQ>

A drop of rain falling quietly, disappears along with the storm.

Plug into sight so seamlessly, take a look at this world and more.

Disarray, disarray, how much heat can I take?

All I had has been melted away.

Fly away, fly Away, to a world full of pain to where this hologram may be saved.

They're just messing with my head now.

They're all just messing with my head now.

Watching from far away, what do you think you see?

It's so LO-O-O-OUD through my head came all this static noise around.

What's that word again? They call it love, oh yes that a human feels so deep.

So if this is love, they'll give it to anyone bringing more love to existence.

Now I see that being human could mean that your love is always free.

Install an app on the right brain side so the past will echo again.

Pure lighting strikes with a cry so white, no sound to hear in the end.

Tie it in, tie it in, with a chord to connect.

See the world ruled in madness and fear.

Take it in, take it in, through your veins and again feed the parasite year after year.

Can you see with eyes wide open?

But can you see with eyes wide open?

Suddenly skies are broken with a flash of light!

I couldn't FI-I-I-IND any answer or a single reason why.

What's that word again? They call it life, oh yes that a human says they need.

So, if this is life, then why do we cry when anguish is tearing their own heart out?

Now I see that being human could mean that there's always something more.

Left to believe. What follows after rainy days? Find hope in rainbows.

What glimmers in a puddle deep? Find hope in afterglow.

Open your eyes, open your eyes.

Then a rusted gear, jittering my ear, starting low to hear.

Ah ah ah-a-a-ah, what is life? And what's it got to do with love?

What's that word again? They call it man, oh yes it's a thing that feels so deep.

So, if this is man then why do we kill and die when it's tearing their own heart out?

Now I see that being human could mean that there's always something more.

It's so LO-O-O-OUD through my head came all this static noise around.

What's that word again? They call him God, oh yes it's a thing that feels so deep.

So, if this is God, and they all believe in him and he's saving all that's left now.

Now I see without a voice that could scream, that there's always something more.

Left to believe.

The lights faded as I took deep breaths with my head down and then applause broke the silence. Cheering us on and calling our names, joy filled my soul and we bowed as the angels and Garterbelt switched places with us.

Blondie comes to high five us, but we all ignore him except for Robe that seemed to connect with him, by the connection I mean they would probably fuck each other after the concert.

Socks stood gob smacked in front of me: “Sweets, it’s your turn.” He shook his head and nodded. While he passed me, he muttered: “That was the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

Turning abruptly at what he said, I felt my heartbeat quicken. (Oh Socks, what are you doing to me? I haven’t felt this since…him. Is this love?)

Looking at him once again, a small smile appeared on my face. (I guess it is…)

(Play this, it’s Speedo and Socks concert.)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNiQaQc9gvY

After their concert, my previsions became reality: Robe and Speedo got quite well. I could hear them from my dressing room. Slip and I had used the time to start looking up for some info on the books I had brought, but there was nothing as usual.

(Where the hell will we find it?!)

****Time skip** **

After a month on tour around Europe, Slip and I managed to find nothing about her soul’s state so I probably would have to research back home, in Purgatorium. However, Slip and Tie got quite close, they spent every time together now. They weren’t dating…yet, but at least my brother was nicer now.

I really hope they can be together. Yet, my feelings for Socks also became clearer. I tried to avoid him since Ifinally understood them. I liked him and that scared the shit out of me. I might seem this confident badass woman that can get what she wants, but the thing is: I can’t fully love someone unless they are my soulmate. If I do love someone else besides my soulmate…they will die.

****Chapter IX-END** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maman - mother
> 
> Petite lapine - little bunny(female)
> 
> Allô, Robe ?... Je suis bien et toi ? Juste une petite question : Tu joues encore de la batterie ? – Hello, Dress ? ...I’m okay and you ? Just a little question: Can you still play the drums?
> 
> Robe, tu m’as manqué! – Dress, I missed you


	10. Chapter X-All bodies are beach bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I only own Bra, Tie and the plot.

**Third POV**

After a long tour around the world, Bra, her friends, and her housemates returned to Daten City. The redhead and the angels stood in the front lawn of their church where a portal to Purgatorium stood. Robe and the twins had to return to work after all the fun they had. Their boss was probably pissed at their work’s performance, but they didn’t give a shit about it.

_ Lunettes _ and _Monocle_ hugged Bra and entered the portal, showing a flashcard saying « _Á bientôt!_ » The hug didn’t exactly please the angels who were glaring daggers at the twins. Slip chuckled at the scene.

As Bra waved off her friends, _Robe_ pulled her friend’s dress with a rare serious look on her face: “ _Bralette_ , _j’ai quelque chose à te dire.”_

** Bralette POV **

I looked at my usually cheerful friend and frowned slightly. (If she is talking to me in French, it’s because she doesn’t want others to understand our conversation.) “ _Que s’est-il passé?”_ I noticed my brother frown at our conversation, so I pulled her closer to the portal so that they wouldn’t hear us. “ _Patron est super en colère contre toi. Il a déchiré tout un bâtiment en deux quand il a vu ce qui s’est passé avec ton amie !_ _Tu t’es sûr qu’elle vaut la peine ?_ ”

I sighed and glanced at my new friend Slip, happily talking with my brother who had a full smile on his face, making me draw a smile of my own: “ _Oui, elle en vaut la peine. Ils en valent tous la peine._ ”

Robe gasped at my rare true smile and shook her head in amusement. She hugged me and whispered: “ _Quoi qu’il arrive à la fin, nous serons là pour toi._ » I smiled and hugged her back: “ _Merci_ , Robe.”

She released me and lifted one leg into the portal before she left, she turned towards us and winked at Speedo: “Hey hot stuff, I had a lot of fun during the tour. I inserted my number on your cell, give me a call whenever you wish for a night to die for.”

He smirked and winked back: “Who knows…See ya, Pinkie.” She waved us goodbye and entered the portal which closes behind her.

I take a deep breath and stare at my friends who were confused by the conversation I had with Robe. “Bra, are you okay?”-Slip asked. I drew a small smile: “Yeah, just tired. Let’s go unpack.”

I entered the church and decided to take the lift since I had my luggage with me. As I wait for the doors to close I see my brother run towards me and enter the lift: “I’ll help you with your bags.”

Nodding slowly, I ask him: “Weren’t you going to give Slip a lift?” 

“I was, but she had someone pick her up. Interesting, I never saw who it was though.”-he explained with slightly flushed cheeks.

As soon as the lift reached my floor, we got out and I open my bedroom door. Falling on top of my bed, I take a deep breath: “Ahhh, I missed this. I am so taking a nap today.” Tie looks around, shrugs his shoulders, and joins me: “This does feel nice.”

Laying on my side, I pull my sibling’s shirt: “By the way Tie, we have to talk.” He faced me and nodded: “What is it?” 

Smirking proudly, I say: “So, I saw you and Slip veryyyy close during the tour and I’m curious. Are you dating, already?”

A deep blush overtook his cheeks as he stutters: “D-don’t be stupid! Of course not, we’re just friends.”

I giggle but then I bring him to sit with me: “Tie, I know how you feel and what you fear.”

“What? Fear of being rejected? Why yes of course.”-he grunted sadly. 

I wrap my hand around his and smile: “No. You're afraid of telling her because she is mortal, and you aren't.” Tie nods begrudgingly and sighs sadly: “How could I not fear that? She’s so young and fragile. Humans die so quickly, and I wouldn’t bear to see her die.”

(Oh, dear brother, I feel you…)

I pull him for a hug: “Oh Tie, I know. But wouldn’t you rather live the rest of her life with her than to see her love another? Enjoy, it’s not every day you find someone who truly loves us.”

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and sighed: “And what if she rejects me?” Releasing him from my embrace, I pat his cheek slightly with a loving smile: “She won't..."

The moment he heard my words, I noticed his sky blue eyes fill with determination as he stood up abruptly: “You’re right! I-I am going to do it! Thanks, sis!”-he kissed me on the forehead and ran down the stairs. 

Smirking at this, I open a portal to Garterbelt’s room: “Garty, it’s happening! It’s finally fucking happening!”

The nun squealed and went to get signs for us: “Hell yeah! Let’s go!”

I took her with me as we followed him through my portals. As I saw him go to a flower shop to buy a bouquet of red chrysanthemums. We watch him with a pair of binoculars each: “Awww, cute. He even did some research.”

“Ahahahah, look at him. He took See-through and everything.”-Garterbelt chuckled at him. Then he rode to the address he had looked for in the school’s registry. 

The moment he arrived at the door; he was flabbergasted for he was in front of a huge mansion: “WOW! I never knew Slip was loaded.”-Garterbelt gasped at the enormous villa.

However, nothing stopped the young angel as he rang the door with the bouquet in his fidgety hands. The door is opened by a blonde maid: “Yes, how can I help you?”

“Is Slip home?”-he asked.

The maid nodded and left. Garterbelt and I waited in anticipation, on top of a flat, until the door unveiled my friend, Slip.

She seems surprised and flushed at his appearance: “Tie? What are you doing here?”

My brother pushes the bouquet towards her chest: “Here! This is for you! I have something to confess, Slip.”

Nodding, she blushed: “O-ok…”

He grabbed her hands and smiled lovingly: “Rock Slip, I-I love you! From your adorable excitement over your hobbies to your kindness, I love it all! So, would you give me the honor to be your boyfriend?”

At his confession, she lets the flowers fall on the ground and starts tearing up: “Oh, Tie… Yes, yes!”

Chuckling, he wraps his arms around her happily: “Yes! I will make you the happiest you ever have been!”

Seeing this scene, we squealed and waved some posters in the air which said: «My Ship has sailed. Slipie 4EVER»

They turned at the sound of our enthusiasm, but we hid, giggling like two schoolgirls. (Oh, little brother. I’m so happy for you!)

My giggles lessened, Garterbelt placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder and smiled sadly: "You're going to make him go through what you went through. You know that, right?"

Chuckling dryly, I say: “No, not the same. Unlike me, he can’t kill humans." She shrugged her shoulders: “I hope you're right. We wouldn't want another Black Plague, would we?”

At the mention of that dark event of my past, I recalled one of my biggest mistakes.

** Flashback **

As my pale hands noticed the ashes in between them, my younger self wailed in despair: “Nooooooooo!” I let my emotions out of control and my darker self rose out from inside me. My usual scarlet locks turned black as the night and my sclera mirrored my hair with veins surrounding them. 

A sadistic smirk appeared on my lips as I turned invisible to the human eye and slashed through every single person in front of me. It started in England but then I spread my influence throughout Europe. Seeing as I couldn’t be seen by humans, they called me a disease, a plague as quick as Death itself: The Black Death.

My whip turned into a scythe as soon as I reached 100.000.000 victims. I won incredible power but at what cost? So many innocent souls fell to my scythe…My inner self cried out as it tried to stop my wrath, but my anger and guilt were stronger than my humanity. 

One day, as I stood on top of the corpses of the victims who fell to my scythe, with my black ripped dress I noticed two forces: reapers and Garterbelt, who at the time I had met only once when we found out God had turned a human into an immortal. 

Smirking at them with my black wings unveiled, I asked in a mechanical voice: “Oh, here comes the maids. Coming to punish me, guys? Have I enjoyed myself too much?”

The European’s Reapers sector glared at me, matching me in looks but not in strength. They knew this. I was Death’s only daughter after all. 

Robe and the twins were there too and walked towards me, but I threw them a menacing glare, making them frown sadly at my state: “ _Bralette, non_ …”My pink-haired friend cried into the twins’ arms. The other reapers got in a fighting stance but Garterbelt stopped them: “Stop! Let me talk to her.”

She walked slowly towards me: “Hey, it’s okay. I understand what you’re feeling. It’s not your fault, Bralette. He wouldn’t want this, I’m sure of it.”

Her words angered me even more as I slash her head off: “YOU KNOW NOTHING!” Yet, her body regenerated back to normal. She always showed me a kind smile, making me remember my mom.

Slash after slash, I saw as she always got back together. She just stood there with her arms open wide: “It’s okay, just let it all go…It’s not your fault.”

My attacks got weaker and then black tears dripped down my cheeks, making me finally collapse on my knees. Sobs overtook me as I cried all my pain away: “Nooooo! It’s all my fault… This is all my fault.”

The nun kneeled in front of me and wrapped her arms around me, rocking me in her arms: “Shhh, it’s okay honey. It’s okay.”

As I let my darker self return to the pits of my soul, I felt chains wrap around my neck and limbs: “Ahhhh!”

Standing up Garterbelt and my childhood friends tried to reach me but they were stopped: “Stop it, you’re hurting her!”

I felt familiar energy approach me as I kneeled in the ground. I lifted my chin, but I was strongly slapped by a hand I knew way too well: My father.

I never saw him as pissed as he was then: “As always, you fucked up everything. Well, at least now we have the excuse to terminate you. We wouldn’t want to have a rogue reaper loose. Arrest her.”

The reapers enchained me and lifted me, however the moment I thought I was going to lose my life, Garterbelt stopped them: “Stop! I’ll take the blame… It’s easier to believe that I caused this than Death’s only daughter. This way you won’t be badly seen around the realms.”

Shocked, I looked at her who winked at me. Strangely, he agreed to it. My father always had been a vain man. Anything to leave him with a good reputation: “Very well, she’ll be imprisoned then. I think two centuries will do wonders on her “feelings.”

Before being taken by the others, she smiled sadly at me and this was how Garterbelt had saved my life by taking the blame instead.

** Flashback End **

I looked at Garter and stood up: “Come on, Garty. Let’s go home.” I open a portal and then we go home, leaving the lovebirds alone.

** Time skip **

** The next day **

The moment Tie arrived home yesterday he told us the news and we all congratulated him with a celebratory dinner. To see him so happy made me happy as well. Garter and I pretended to not know what happened.

Today, I just stood in complete meditation in my room. Seeing Tie finally find love, made me wonder about Socks. I know I like him, but I was afraid of telling him my feelings. I could easily check if he was my soulmate, but I was terrified to find out the truth, so I laid quietly in my bed in contemplation.

I just needed some time by myself, perhaps the peace and quiet would make me think clearer.

****

**Meanwhile in the living room**

** Socks POV **

Sitting in our turquoise couch, I was trying a new sponge cake. The moment I ate a piece, I gushed in delight: “This is so good!!! You can never have enough of Whitey-White’s Special Roll Cake! Totally worth the two-hour line for it!”

(With the tour I didn’t have much of a chance to try something new. I wonder if Bra would like this? …wait, what the hell? Again?! It’s like I’m not able to think about anything but her. What’s happening to me?)

As I stood deep in thought, my brother came out of the lift, in a green tracksuit and a towel around his neck, singing a tune: “Who needs love when you can have hot, steamy sex?”

The sweet scent of vanilla filled the living room, something which disgusted Speedo due to his hate for sweet stuff: “What’s that sweet smell?”-he asks disgustedly.

He approached me and noticed the low table in front of me full of sweets: “Socks, you eating some kinda Earth confectionery again?”

Looking away, I grunted: “I’m not sharing.” Speedo waved it off: “As if I need that sugary shit.”

(The audacity of the manwhore! A person who doesn’t like sugar? As if! Bralette loves to eat and bake them... And here I go again!)

“Keep on eating and you’ll turn into a whale. You don’t even work out as I do.”-the manwhore explained.

I throw my hair back with a proud smirk: “Didn’t I explain this already? I don’t gain weight. I can eat as much as I want because it goes all to my dick. It must be rough, having to work out to maintain your figure. I admire your dedication. Keep it up.”

A irk mark appears on his forehead: “I’m gonna laugh my ass off when you balloon up. I promise you that!”-he leaves the living room as I keep eating my sweets in peace.

(As if! Wait, I haven’t seen Bra after yesterday’s dinner. Where is she? Oh well, she must be working. Perhaps a bath will make me focus more.)

** Time skip **

** At night **

****

I was in the bathtub filled to my chest. By my side I had a side table with a chocolate cake, a Frappuccino, and a cocktail, while I read a sweets magazine: “Oh my god, this all looks so good! A chocolate fondant made with a generous amount of Belgian chocolate… Angel House in Omotesando… Must be classy. Okay, I’m gonna check it out! Perhaps Bra would like to come with. She is French after all.”

After the bath, I looked at myself in front of the mirror and realized I had some side rolls which weren’t there before: “They’re bigger… It can’t be. Just to be on the safe side…”

Weighing myself, I gasped at the numbers increase: “Well, shit.”

(No, I can’t be fat. I just can’t!)

** Next morning **

I woke up really early to do some jogging, in my black tracksuit. The moment I get home, I rush to the bathroom and weigh myself again.

I pale at how much my weight has increased, despite the workout: “I haven’t lost any weight…”

(I need to use another technique then…)

** In the living room **

I wrapped a vibrating belt underneath my shirt, which I turned off the moment I heard a sound. It was my brother.

Speedo comes through the lift with his arms full of sweets: “Hey, hey. I got this from some girls who looked like my fans. It looks sugary so I pass. Socks, I’ll let you have all of them.”

I kept reading my magazine, pretending to be focused on what I was doing, only humming at his questions: “Hmmm.”

He approached me and went through his packages: “Hey, Socks! You listening? Huh, fondant chocolat?”

(BITCH, DID YOU SAY FONDANT?!) My ears twitch at the mention of my beloved dessert: “I’ll p-pass.”-I stuttered.

Speedo gasped in surprise: “Wha…? For real, you don’t want it? Then, I’ll give it to Chuck.”

I gulped as my brother slowly dumped the cake to Chuck’s eager mouth: “Hey, Chuck! You want it?”

Sweating and shivering at the temptation as I finally ripped the magazine in half and screamed: “Wai-!” The moment I turned; the cake fell right onto Chuck’s mouth that swallowed it happily. “Nooooooooooooo!”-I reached my hand in despair, as Chuck licked the ground of any crumbs.

Smirking, Speedo asked: “What? You wanted some after all?” I pouted and looked away: “I-I told you I didn’t!”

He wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered: “Hey, Socksssss…” Avoiding his gaze, I hmphed: “What?”

“Don’t tell me you’re on a diet…”-he asked sarcastically. I become pale as a sheet and sweated: “N-no way. Why would you think I was on a diet? Th-That makes no sense.”

(Shit, he found out!)

Speedo lifted my shirt and unveiled the belt: “Peekaboo.” He does it repeatedly until I start laughing regally and spin to the lift alongside Chuck: “Give me back my cake, you piece of shit!”-I run after the dog until he stops and glares at the door: “It’s only one kilogram anyway. I’ll lose it in no time!” Unknowingly, I stop at Bra’s floor. 

(She can’t see me like this, she just can’t. Bra is flawless and shouldn’t have to be in the presence of my fat self.) I’m going to become my usual self and then I’ll be able to face these feelings bubbling inside me…

** Time skip **

** Next day **

****

I get up at sunrise and dress my dark tracksuit and sneakers to go do some jogging. Then I do some pushups and sit-ups, in the park. I jump rope very frenetically and afterward I sweat excessively in a sauna. 

For lunch I only eat a small portion of tofu, switching to a tiny fish and finishing with a bean.

(I can’t eat many calories for the work out to do its effect.)

I follow some aerobics classes in front of the TV and drink only a drop of water to hydrate myself.

Little did I know I was being watched by a red-haired reaper who frowned sadly at every toxic behavior I displayed: “Oh, Socks…” She needs to do something; he can’t just starve himself to death. He can’t. Bra nods determinedly and runs off the door.

****

** Near Daten City beach **

** Third POV **

As Speedo does calmly his jogging routine, I pass by him really fast and run across the world.

While he works out, Bra is pushing through a huge line in front of the bakery Socks wanted to visit. She had seen it writing on his list of places to go.

She buys him a small sweet roll and wraps it in a pastel pink case. As long as it’s only a little it shouldn’t harm him, right?

When Bralette returns home he isn’t there. She looks around and finally finds Socks in the boiler room extremely pale, skeletal, and with huge eyebags, looking more like a zombie than an angel. 

Worried by how Socks looks, the reaper delivers him a sweet roll fidgeting: “Here, Socks. I have seen you haven’t been yourself, so I brought you that cake you wanted.”

He gets it and with a smile, dumps it in the ground. She gasps at this and frowns sadly: “Why? I was just…!” Running sadly to her bedroom, he facepalmed: “What have I done?”

****

**In the WC**

** Socks POV **

After how stupid I was towards Bra, I went to weigh myself once more and I became even more pissed and disheartened. Despite all the sacrifices, I had gained even more weight and had now a really large belly. 

Screams of wrath resounded in the church: “UNBELIEVABLE! How?! How did I gain weight?! I’ve had enough!”

Running down the stairs, I slammed the fridge open and just swallowed every single cake in there.

Speedo noticed me and placed a fidgety hand on my shoulder: “Hey, Socks… You don’t need to gorge yourself like that-.” I glared at him with my face dripping with whip cream: “Hm, go ahead then.”

He left and I kept gorging myself in self-pity. (I fucked up everything. I was stupid towards Bra after she came to help me! I’m fat! I’ll never amount to anything! She will never like me now…)

During the night as everyone slept, I swallowed up exponentially, becoming the size of their house, frightening everyone. Bralette who was sleeping deeply in her black satin tank top and grey shorts woke up with the stretching of the house and jumped out of the window with her cat.

Speedo did the same and both stared at me: “Holy Shit Socks! You’re fat as hell!” Noticing their judging looks at me, I screamed and waved around: “Don’t look at me, I look awful!”

I closed my eyes, not bearing one more moment of her beautiful lavender eyes upon me, however, my shame was broken by a shout: “Stop it! Just please stop! Socks, you’re handsome regardless of your body size. So, please don’t hide. I can’t bear to see you mistreat yourself anymore…”

I glanced at her with open-wide eyes. (She is worried about me? Bra doesn’t care about how I look? Ahahahah, I’m so stupid.) As I look at her sad purple eyes and frown, I realize something that had been there all along: I’m in love with Bralette. 

At first, I thought it was just attraction due to her beauty, but I realized that what I love the most about her was this, her true self. The Bra who cares about everyone and tries to brighten our day, despite how hard it was. I don’t want to see her sad anymore, I miss her usual cheerful smile.

Sadly, my brother had to ruin the moment: “Well, I have to keep my word. Time to laugh my ass off. AHAHAHAHA.” My crush elbowed him to stop but Garterbelt unveiled from the ground with a sign: “Angels, God bids you do his will!”

She showed a graph with a fat person: “As we speak, the people of Daten City are becoming obese! And the cause is right here!”-she shows the sweet rolls I had eaten.

“Oh, Socks was devouring those last night.”-Speedo said while trying to control his laughter. “Naturally, this must be the work of a Ghost!”-the nun hollered.

“Oh… So that’s why Socks is so huge now. You hear that?”-he turns to me.

The anger that filled at finding out a ghost caused this made me break our house and slam into the ground: “It’s payback time! I’m gonna murder that fucker!”

“That’s the spirit! Go, Socks!”-Speedo screamed. Bra approached me and placed her tiny hand on my supposed chest: “Socks, promise me that after we get rid of this ghost, you’ll stop starving yourself to death. Please…”

I smiled kindly at her concern and noticed she was shivering in just her pajamas, so I took one of my black cardigans which fell alongside the house and offered her: “I will. Here, it’s too cold at this hour.”

She nodded and smiled happily at my answer, dressing my cardigan that was way too big for her: “Then, what are we waiting for? I’ll meet you there.” Bra opened a portal and walked through it.

Determined, I rolled down the road, making my way through the cars, almost as if it were game of bowling. My brother was surfing on top of me: “Hell yeah! Move or get crushed!”

****

** In the cake factory **

A huge ghost with an apron, huge breasts, and a chef hat is making the cakes using her breasts’ milk as whip cream: “A fabulous finishing touch! Now, my adorable evil balls of germs! Turn those pieces of shit into overweight pigs! Obesity won’t matter when everyone’s fat! No more painful dieting!”

“I see… So, you’re ruining everyone else’s lives just’ cause you don’t wanna diet.”-Speedo explained. Bra who had arrived at the same time as we did stood next to him with her scythe.

The ghost turned towards us and called out: “Who’s there?” “Get ready to tango, Ghost! We’re closing down your nasty little bakery today!”-he chuckled at me that was too huge to enter the factory so only an eye could fit through the window.

“Speedo, focus! Stop making fun of him, you dick!”-Bra glared at him, making him stop sheepishly. “My goodness! I’m not gonna let you interfere!” The ghost makes it appear on her dozens of boobs and arms: “I’m gonna fatten you up!”-She squeezed her breasts ‘milk at us.

Speedo shivered as Bra readied herself to dodge: “No, I’ll become a fat ass if I eat that!” However, I slammed in front of them with my mouth open wide as I ate the whipped cream.

(No way in hell I’m letting the ghost touch one hair of Bra!) “…yay. You’re a lifesaver, Socks…”-the manwhore thanked me. (Tch, I didn’t do it for you. I did it for her.)

I tried to transform my sock into a katana, but it wasn’t hard anymore and bent completely as the piece of fabric it was. I tried to slash the ghost, but it just whipped her a little.

“Ups…they stretched out a little.”-I laughed nervously. Pointing towards the ghost, Bra screamed: “She’s getting away!”

The ghost packed up and tried to leave: “I refuse to stand for this farce! Now is my chance to escape!”

Speedo and Bra appeared in front of the ghost. He pointed his gun at her belly, while Bra pointed her scythe at her: “Wait up, bitch! Life ain’t all sugar and spice. Unlike those cakes of yours!” A flurry of bullets and combines slashes made her blow up in pieces: “I’m just big-boned!!!”

Four heaven coins and a red soul appear in her place and Speedo picks the coins up, while Bra threw the soul into hell: “You were a really naughty chef. Hell, it is.”

I returned to my regular size and Speedo clapped me in the back: “Oh, you’re back to normal.”

I felt around my body and then chuckled happily at the results. (Yasss! I like this form way more. I can actually fight with this body. Could she like it too?)

The redhead approached me and smiled happily: “Come on, I’ll cook us all breakfast. You need to get your energy back.” I nodded and we returned home again.

****

**Back at home**

****

After some quick renovations and fulfilling breakfast, here I sat again, in front of a table with all types of cakes. 

“You never learn… Don’t come crying to me when you’re the size of a house again.”-my brother teased me, but nothing could piss me off now as I sipped on my tea: “It’s cool. I’m not gonna sweat an extra kilo or two. Self-control is bad for the soul. Eat what you want and as much as you want! That only applies to me.” 

At my side, sat Bra who giggled at my improved mood. Noticing this, I faced her and said: “Bra, I wanted to thank you for all you have done and I’m sorry for ruining the cake you offered me. I was stupid so as an apology, please eat with me. I have enough for us both.”

Gasping at my suggestion, Bra blushed and nodded. She took the fondant chocolat, my favorite and took a bite: “Mmmmm, it’s my favorite!”

Smiling at her reaction, I said between bites: “Mine, too…”

** Chapter X - END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Á bientôt – See you soon.
> 
> Bralette, j’ai quelque chose à te dire.”- Bralette, I have something to tell you.
> 
> Que s’est-il passé? – What happened ?
> 
> Patron est super en colère contre toi. Il a déchiré tout un bâtiment en deux quand il a vu ce qui s’est passé avec ton amie ! Êtes-vous sûr qu’elle vaut la peine ? – Boss is super mad at you. He tore an entire building in half when he saw what happened with your friend! Are you sure she’s worth it?
> 
> Oui, elle en vaut la peine. Ils en valent tous la peine - Yes, she is worth it. They all are worth it.
> 
> Quoi qu’il arrive à la fin, nous serons là pour toi - Whatever happens in the end, we will be there for you.
> 
> Merci – Thank you


	11. Chapter XI-Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, only my OCs. Some references in the letter are Edgar Allan Poe’s quotes.

**Third POV**

Daten City seemed more turbulent than usual. The streets were decorated with rose crowns and hearts, and the shops were getting set for one of the most important days in consumerism: Valentine’s Day.

Despaired lovers ran to make reservations for restaurants and hotels while others looked for the perfect gift. However, for bachelors and bachelorettes, this wasn’t a very happy day.

And the person feeling it the most was Bralette who moped among the velvety blankets of her iron-framed canopy bed.

**Bra POV**

(Let me just sleep this week. Wake me up when it’s over.) I hate Valentine’s Day. Most people might think that a person like me who is very popular with all genders, would be having the time of her life. Well, most people are wrong.

Sure, I have a crush now but I’m way too much of a coward to just find out if he is my soulmate. (Come on Bra, it’s just a tiny peek. That’s all that it takes. Then you will know how to act.) 

It’s very easy to just motivate myself to do it but from thinking to actually do it, there’s a huge difference. The thing is: I do want him to be my soulmate, I desperately do. But what if he just likes me for my appearance? I couldn’t bear another person just after my virginity. Yet, I’m just so tired of being alone. To share my immortal life with another, what a bliss it would be.

So, I decided to just lay there in bed waiting for some random sign to help me out. (Come on God! I know I’m a sin and all but just help a sister out!) Sadly, not everyone shared my lack of happiness at the moment.

A slam of my hatch made me sit up abruptly while wrapped around my blankets. It was Tie who cheerfully walked towards me. (Since he and Slip started dating, both have been happier than usual. They had even discussed his asexuality, and she was so understanding. Sex wasn’t a big thing for her either. As long as they loved each other, that’s all that mattered. What a lucky pair.)

“Good morning, sister! You’re going to be late for school. If you want to use the bathroom, you need to be fast or one of them will use it instead.”-he sat next to me and his smile quickly turned into a frown at my non-cheery self. “What’s wrong?”

Moving my head slowly, I shrugged my shoulders: “Nothing, just tired.” Concerned, he took my temperature with his hand, but I was ice cold as usual: “You don’t seem sick. Have you been overworking yourself, again?”

I flopped on my back, turned on my left side, and just pondered: “I’ll be right there. Just give me a moment.”

Noticing that I didn’t want to tell him the reason, he nodded and caressed my hair: “Ok, just know that if you ever need to talk, I’m here. We’ll wait for you downstairs.” Hearing his footsteps fade and the clank of the metal hatch, I sat slowly: “Well, might as well take a bath. It might help clear my thoughts.” I get my clothes, bathing salts and off I go.

**Time skip**

**In the bathroom**

After washing my hair and my body, I started leaving the ceramic-tiled stall as I wrapped tightly a white towel around me. As I walked towards the bathtub where I had placed my stuff, I heard the door creak. Paralyzed in shock, I just stood there waiting for the person to just go away. Yet, I was wrong as I saw the person I wanted to avoid, getting in: Socks.

He looked like he had also woken up late, so he was still yawning with semi-closed blue eyes. (Aw his PJs are cute… Really, that’s what comes to mind, Bra? His PJs?!) Socks was trying to brush his dark purple bed-hair which I found really adorable, as I did with everything associated with him. (Shit, I have it bad don’t I?)

His PJs were composed of a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. It seemed almost like his skeleton was seen underneath the fake rips of the pajama. Then when I thought things couldn’t get any better, he went to close the door and took his shirt off very slowly in front of the mirror. (Well, f-u-c-k-m-e! I CAN’T HANDLE THIS!)

I think my whole skin matched my hair by how much I was blushing. Unknowingly, I release an eep, at what I was watching. The sound didn’t go unnoticed by him, who finally opened fully his eyes and saw my cowering reflection in the mirror in front of him.

Not knowing what to do, I wave shyly at him: “Well…good morning, Socks.” He turned abruptly and flushed as red as I. He started waving his hands wildly when he finally understood what he had done: “OMG! I’m so sorry, Bra! I haven’t seen you there. This wasn’t my intention in no way whatsoever.”

As he kept spilling apologies, I giggled at his reaction. (God, was he cute…) He started walking in my direction very fast to pick up his shirt which he had thrown at my feet: “I’ll be leaving now. I’m so sorry once again!”

The thing is: Socks was so nervous and flushed that he, unfortunately, slipped on the green bathroom mat and falls backward inside the bathtub. He moans in pain and rubs the back of his neck who would probably have a bruise later. Seeing him like this, made me want to help him.

“Omg Socks, are you alright?”-I asked as I approached him. He nodded and I offered him my hand. Socks offered me a thankful smile. He reached for my hand but being distracted as I was with his chiseled pale torso, instead of taking his hand I left my hand fall.

Noticing this he started slipping again inside the bathtub and instead of grasping the wall, he grasped my bath towel. Thankfully, I was able to get it before he opened it, but the action made me fall on top of him and my hair towel fell on the ground.

Moaning in pain, we both scrunched our eyes. I opened my eyes and noticed I was straddling his legs and my hair was a complete crimson wet mess. He opened his eyes as well and noticed our position. 

We just stood there in complete silence staring at each other as usual. Despite how disheveled I might have looked; his eyes didn’t stray from mine. He made me feel so comfortable and safe. If we could, I’d stay there forever. His body heat in comparison to my lack of was so comforting.

Yet, when I remembered that we had to go to school, I placed my hand on the bathtub’s corner to lift myself, but an unknown force kept me still. Shocked, I noticed his hand grasp my other hand. Offering me a small smile, he placed his hand on my upper back and sat up.

Now that our faces were very close, I noticed his intention. (Oh, my souls! He wants to kiss me?! I can’t let that happen. I don’t want to kill him, not another one.) I felt his warm breath against my cheeks as he approached me closer. Shock overtook my body, but I had to act. For his sake.

Placing a hand on his chest as to stop him, I chuckled nervously: “That was quite the trip. Thank the souls, that the bathtub is enough for both of us …” As if he broke from the daze he was in, he chuckled slightly: “True…”

(WHAT THE HELL, BRA?! You had one job! What kind of joke was that? «Omg, what a trip. hihihihi » Shame on you, Bra. Shame on you.) I sat up abruptly and lifted my leg over the bathtub: “I-I gotta go!”-I took my clothes and ran to my room.

He sat up as well and raised a hand: “Wait Bra! I’m so…rry.” 

The moment I reached my bedroom, I sat on top of the hatch with my hands on my head: “What’s happening to me?”

**Time skip**

**At the entrance of the Church**

After dressing my uniform and combing my hair into two messy twin buns, I walked downstairs, already wincing about how awkward the trip to school would be. (Just be cool, Bra. Act as nothing had happened.)

Sadly, the moment I reached the bottom I already had them waiting for me. My brother was pacing back and forth, while Speedo leaned against the wall, and Socks just munched on a pocky.

As soon as he saw me, a small blush appeared on his cheeks and he turned his head away. Tie noticed me as well and threw his hands in the air: “Finally, Bra! Come on, you’ll eat on the way. I’ve packed you a blueberry muffin and orange juice.”-he took my hand and dragged me to the car with the brothers behind us.

“Nice hairdo, sweet cheeks. Lookin’ cute.”-Speedo smirked with his usual compliment but not even his advances today would make me want to answer him, so I just muttered: “Sure…”

My sour mood didn’t go unnoticed by them, who looked at each other in confusion. I took the paper bag with my breakfast from my brother and stomped ahead of them: “You better hurry or we’ll be late.”

“What’s wrong with her?”-asked Speedo in confusion. I was usually so sassy and now I just shrugged him off. “I don’t know, but I’ll figure it out.”-Tie answered him while Socks just gazed at my retreating figure, guilty for what had happened.

**Time skip**

The moment we arrived at school, Slip was waiting for us as usual, and then she hugged me and pecked my brother on the cheek. (God, aren’t they cute?) We went to our classes with me is always silent. Only answering when talked to. I knew they were concerned about me, but I just wasn’t on a good day.

All-day, I’ve just been napping during class. Teachers knew that even if they asked me anything, I’d answer them right, so they just stopped trying to wake me up. Now, at lunch I just took a tray with that weird mush they call lunch and sat in a table all by myself, at least that’s what I wished for, yet I sighed the moment I saw Slip and the others walking in my direction.

“Braaaa! You don’t need to have lunch all by yourself. Let’s eat together, silly.”-Slip said as she sat next to me. My brother sat in front of me and the brothers sat in front of each other: “Bra, are you okay? You’ve been looking under the weather.”-she asked with a concerned frown.

I smiled slightly and patted her ginger locks: “I’m okay, just a little bit on memory lane.” (Slip is just that type of person I can’t be upset with. Please, Slip never change.) “Oh, thinking about what, Valentine’s Day?”-Speedo asked as he chuckled sarcastically.

Frowning at his question, I just play around with the mush on my plate: “That’s the least of my concerns, blondie.” Slip turned her head slightly: “Oh, you don’t celebrate it back home?” Shrugging at her question: “That I know of, nope. Never really saw it, in Purgatorium.”

Then when I thought things couldn’t get worst, I heard her ask: “And what about your parents, weren’t they the type to celebrate?” Tie looked at her shocked and shook his head. I chuckled dryly: “Why would they? They didn’t love each other like that. Well, _maman_ did but…”

Being innocent as she was, Slip kept asking: “Oh, that’s so sad. What about your dad? How is he?” Tie went to stand up to try to stop her, but I stopped him: “He’s Death.”-I muttered poisonously. They all gasped, Slip placed her hand on my shoulder: “Omg, Bra. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he had died.”

Looking at her in shock, my frown turned into a sarcastic grin and soon enough maniacal laughter left my lips, making me even wipe a tear. My reaction concerned them, even though Tie just watched in pity: “Dead? Oh boy, I wish, but you just can’t kill Lord Death. That would be ironic as hell.”

The atmosphere was palpable, Slip was completely shocked. She also didn’t have the best relationship with her father but to want him dead, that’s really terrifying: “You want your father dead, Bra?”-she asked slowly.

Smirking at her, my eyes turned red for a while and the temperature dropped considerably: “Oh, sweetie… Me and anyone who knows him. Being the ruler of our realm comes with a long list of enemies. Oh well, I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to the classroom. See you there.”-I stood up and left. 

**Third POV**

Slip tried to call her out, but Tie grasped her hand: “No, let her be. It’s just that is a sore topic for her. “But, I didn’t mean to hurt her.”-she frowned. He rubbed circles on her hand with a sad smile: “It’s okay. You didn’t know, love.”

Noticing how Bra left, Socks stood up and said: “I’m going on ahead, too. I’m going to buy some pudding before class.”-he left them and went down the hallway, leaving his friends confused: “Hey, haven’t you noticed how Goth boy has been acting? Is been quite weird, especially around Bra.”-Speedo pondered.

The couple looked at each other and Slip perked up: “You don’t think…?” The blue-haired angel gasped: “He likes my sister?” Speedo glared and shrugged his shoulder begrudgingly: “Oh well, it looks like it. Sad, I wanted to try her out first…” At his words, Tie fumed. He stood up and grasped him by the collar: “What did you say about my sister?!” Slip sweatdropped and tried to break them apart. What a day it would be…

**Socks POV**

As I walked around the school to try to find Bra, I pondered what had happened this morning. (Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What were you thinking?! Even though you wanted to do it, it doesn’t mean she wanted it! And now she’s sad because of what I did. God, kill me now.) 

The thing is that I didn’t even think, I just did it. It just felt right. Her on my arms, her pale smooth skin displayed for my eyes only. For once, I wished I had grasped her towel tighter. If she were already so mesmerizing, I wonder how she would look underneath. (Ahhhhhhh, stop it. Don’t be a pervert now. For God’s sake.)

Her dazzling amethyst orbs almost seemed to pull me in, just like every time where we gazed at each other. She seemed just so vulnerable there, and her attempt to distract me was so adorable. Bra was shy, for once. Oh, how I wished to tease her, but she ran off before I could.

Then as I reached the lockers ‘hallway I noticed a huge line of people next to Bra’s locker. How did he know? It was the only locker dyed black with white skulls stamped on it. He had helped her stamp it, last month. How happy she was with the final result. Her smile was worth it. She even baked him a full tray of chocolate chips cookies. (Good lord, how perfect is she…)

Shaking my head to get rid of my unwavering thoughts, I noticed each one of them had letters and such. (Oh, right! Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. Of course, she has a lot of admirers. She is one of the most popular girls in school. From her kindness to her beauty, no wonder she has that whole line of presents for her.)

I frowned and glared at each one of them. (Bastards, probably want to get into her panties. She deserves someone who loves her fully for all she is. Appearance and all.) With each added letter and flower bouquet added to her locker, I felt bile rise up my throat. (So, you’re going to try to confess to her, huh? So, let’s see whose letter she’ll like best…)

After buying my pudding, I found her napping in our next classroom. I entered the room slowly and noticed her shivering. Smiling lovingly, I took my dark navy school blazer and covered her with it. At the now added warmth, she drew a small smile and nuzzled against it. 

Still feeling bad about what I had tried to do, I glanced at the pudding I had just bought and placed in front of her with a spoon: “You need it more than me.”-I whispered and caressed her red locks before returning to the canteen.

**Half an hour later…**

**Bra POV**

After the long nap, my eyes opened and I yawned, however when I stretched myself I felt a weight on top of my shoulders. My hands reached for it and I felt soft fabric. Unveiling it in front of me, my cheeks flushed, and a small smile appeared on my face. It was Socks’ blazer. (How sweet! He must have seen me sleeping and covered me.)

Adding to my surprise, in front of me stood a pudding with a plastic spoon. I opened it and ate it slowly with my smile growing at each bite. (I think this day isn’t so bad after all…) Finishing the pudding, I folded his blazer and placed it on top of his desk next to me. I took my death book and pretended I was reading when I heard my classmates get in. Seeing him from the corner of my eye, our gazes crossed, and I offered him a soft smile with a nod.

He sat, looked at me and I muttered: “Thank you.”-his smile matched mine and for once in that day, I didn’t feel so alone anymore.

**Time skip**

**After school**

The rest of our school day went smoothly, and my friends were happy to see my mood improve after lunch. I even offered to cook dinner today. After class, we also gave Slip a ride home. Tie and she even fell asleep cuddled up to each other. They are the cutest couple I ever have seen. Their relationship reminds me so much of my first and only boyfriend. We acted exactly like that, after all, it was different times and circumstances. I hope they don’t end up as I did.

(Don’t think about it now, Bra. Look at them, they are just like two peas in the same pod.) After leaving her at home, the lovebirds parted with a small peck and many blushes later we got home.

Shaking my head, I dragged him to our house seeing as he was way too flushed to just walk straight. I sat him on the couch and went to brew some Earl Grey, I think it would do him some good. Then, I heard Socks pass by me with a focused frown on his face: “Hey, Socks are you okay?”-I asked him. 

He looked at me and nodded before quickly rushing to the lift. A concerned frown appeared on my face. (What was that? I thought that perhaps he might feel something. After the attempt of kissing me, the blazer, and the pudding, I thought… I don’t know what I thought.)

“Braaaaaa…”-Tie called from the living room. I took the tray with the teapot and answered: “I’m going!” I entered the living room and offered my lovesick brother his tea with extra milk just as he liked it. Staring into my teacup, filling my head with silly insecurities, I heard my brother mutter: “You like him, don’t you?”

Shocked, I turned my head abruptly to him: “Whaaaa? No, me? Pfft…” He chuckled and sipped on his tea. “Sure, sis. Just remember that no matter what, I’ve got your back… And kick his ass.”-I giggled and elbowed him. “Thanks, little bro. Hey, why don’t you tell me your plans for Valentine’s Day.”

Blushing, he brushed his hair back and I giggled at his reaction: “Well, I was thinking of…”

**Meanwhile in Socks’ room**

**Socks POV**

The moment I arrived at my room, I threw my messenger dark blue bag on top of my bed and rushed to my dark mahogany desk. I sat and opened my drawers, looking for a notebook where I usually wrote my poems. I took my blue pen out of my pencil case and thought about what I would write. (Come on, I need to think something original and that shows how much I care about her. I want her to read it and to feel what I want to convey.)

I started writing some sentences, but they all seemed so cliché and just so damn corny that I started ripping the pages and throwing them away. (No, this isn’t working. What does Bra like? I remember her saying she loved gothic-horror fiction. So, perhaps I should write towards that type of writing.)

I decided to base myself on Edgar Allan Poe’s writing, who was one of our favorite authors. One of the many things we had in common. (Oh, Bra I hope this reaches you…)

Feeling quite proud of what I had written, I placed it inside a lavender envelope the same color of her eyes. As I was going to write my name on it, someone slammed my door open: “Hey, Socks! Dinner is ready! Hurry up before I eat everything.”- With the nerves, I placed the letter inside my drawer, and off I went: “I’m going, geez. And I am the fat ass.”

As we arrived at the dining table, there was the object of my affection wearing a black frilled apron. Tie and Garterbelt was helping her. The moment she saw us, she drew a smile and showed our meal: “Finally, I thought that I would have to go heat up the food again. I made a lasagna.”-I drew a small smile and took the dish from her hands: “Let me…”

She nodded and took off her apron sitting next to her brother. As always her cooking was amazing. Then he ended the meal with casual chit-chat. My brother discussing how expensive it would be to rent a room for all his sex-buddies, and Tie excitedly talking about the picnic he was planning to do with Slip.

Garterbelt happily joined in. She adored gossip, but not Bra that seemed almost deep in thought with a somber look on her face. (Oh, Bra. May my letter at least cheer you up a little. As long as you’re happy, I don’t mind you rejecting me.)

And so, our night ended with me worried about my crush who retired early to bed, with the annoying chit-chat in the background. (I wish I could help more…)

**Time skip**

**Next day….**

Today, I woke up extra early cause I had to place my letter in Bra’s locket before school started. I dressed up in a Victorian-style vest with a black ruffled shirt underneath, matching a pair of black slacks. Everyone was still asleep, so I left a note in the kitchen, warning them that I would be going on ahead. Shoving a blueberry muffin on my mouth, I took a cab to school. I couldn’t take our car, or they would suspect something.

As I arrived at school, there were only a few people there. Probably the janitors. I quickly rushed to her locker, which I found completely stuffed with letters from all colors. Regardless I inserted the letter through the side crack and went to our class to wait for them. I’d wait for them to get here, then I’d spy a little on her love confessions.

I took out my strawberry pocky box and started nibbling on them, then a thought came up to mind. (Wait a second…Did I sign the letter? I don’t remember.) Shrugging my shoulders, I bit it one of the Pockies: “Must probably have…”

**Time skip**

**8:00 am**

Seeing the hours on my deep blue smartphone, I notice that they are most probably arriving by now. I left the classroom and when I arrived at the main hallway, the moment I saw a glance of crimson red locks, I hid behind the hall, peeking at her locker. Bralette was trying to open her locker but seeing it was overstuffed, the lock didn’t budge. 

Becoming increasingly mad, she summoned her scythe and slashed it open, drowning in a pile of letters. (God, was she hot when she was mad… To be honest she was always hot. Aw cute, we’re matching today.) Bra had decided to a black vest and skirt with a red shirt underneath. She had her usual fishnets and combat boots, but she had her hair in a side braid today.

Her brother and Slip pulled her out of the pile of letters and helped her place them inside a bag. Then the long line of admirers approached her, each one with their own love confession and chocolates. Jealously filled my entire being as I saw them scream out «I love you», «Be the mother of my children»…

Poor Bra, she just offered them nervous smiles but rejected them politely. What surprised me was her answer: “I appreciate it, but I already like someone.” At these words, I felt my heartbeat quickly. (She like someone? Who is it? Oh, god what have I done? I bet it’s not me.)

Feeling my mood sour, I returned to class. I didn’t even care about the letter anymore.

**Bra POV**

After rejecting dozens of students, I managed to escape to the girl’s bathroom. (God, I hate this day. Oh well, I might as well miss this class to read the letters. Sitting on top of the toilet seat, I started reading one by one. Most of them were incredibly cheesy or sexual. (None of these people care about my personality! They just mention my appearance. I think it was a lost cause after all.)

As I’m about to give up on them, I notice a small lavender envelope on top of the pile. Being the only one with no name on it, I started reading it:

Dear Bralette

How can a letter so small, explain how much I love you?

I love you, and that is the beginning and the ending of everything.

Before you rip this letter, let me tell you all the things that made me fall in love with you.

Every time you smile, it’s like my whole world stops and I want to protect that happiness who lifts my whole day.

When I see you sad or forcing yourself to protect the ones important to you, my heart aches and I wish to support you and just take you into my arms, to share your burdens.

Whenever I see your whole face light up with excitement for the things you love, it’s like my whole body feels lighter and I feel like I can share everything with you.

Yes, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but your beauty is not only measured by your appearance but by your soul which might be one of the purest I have ever seen.

To live without you, only that would be torture.

A day alone, only that would be death.

I hope one day you can share my feelings

If that ever happens, what a bliss …

My eyes took in every word, and they flooded with tears. (Oh, my souls! This is so beautiful. I can feel just how much this person cares for me. They look at all of me and they even made references to Edgar Allan Poe, one of my favorite authors. (It’s a shame that it’s not identified. I would love to speak with its writer. Could it be Socks? I mean he loves Poe as well, but…It mustn’t be him.)

I took the letter close to my heart, teleporting the sack of letters to my storage and keeping this one on my dress’s pocket. A smile overtook my lips and I walked out of the toilet stall.

I went to my next classes always with a smile on my lips, as I remembered the words in the letter. (Oh God please, let it be Socks. Please…)

I discussed with Slip at lunch about my secret admirer. Boy did she giggle? “Oh, Bra that’s so romantic.”

“I know right? I desperately want to know who it is.”-I answered her with a pout. I left her to go get my lunch before we kept talking.

**Socks POV**

Hearing a little bit of their conversation, I quickly rushed to their table and sat in Bra’s place: “Hey, Slip.” She looked at me and asked: “Oh, Socks. What is it?” Pondering on how to ask her this, I just decided to be straight forward: “So, did Bra get many letters?”

She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded: “…Yes, she did. Most were pretty cheesy though.”

I scratched my neck: “Was there any of them that caught her attention?”

Giggling, she nodded: “Oh, yes. There was one. It was so romantic, Socks. It even took Bra to tears. Shame that it had no name though.”

(Oh shit, I wonder who it is. I don’t know if I signed mine. DAMMIT!) Seeing Bra approach us, I quickly ran out of there before warning Slip: “Not a word to her about this.”

Bra glanced at her friend and at Socks who had run off and shrugged her shoulders, while Slip just kept squealing. Humans are weird…

**Time skip**

**After school**

**Bra POV**

Finally, the school’s over. What a day it was. I saw my friends ahead of me discussing their evening plans. My brother and Slip were going to do a little picnic in the local park and then they would go to the arcade. Speedo well…was going to be Speedo. Socks and I were going to return home.

Being quite away from them, I took out the letter from my pocket and smiled lovingly. (You know what? Fuck it! I need to know if Socks is my soulmate. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if I don’t know.)

Switching my eyes to red, I start analyzing each soul. My brother was blue, and Slip was white with a red core. Speedo was bluish going more towards grey than blue. Taking a deep breath, I finally look at Socks and the answer made me drop the bonbons and the letter I was carrying. 

(…I can’t see his soul. Oh God, it is him. Socks is my soulmate…)

**Chapter XI-END**


	12. Chapter XII - I finally found you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, only my OCs.

**Bra POV**

Pain. Sizzling heat. Cold sweats.

I was feeling all of these things as we were fighting with a Snake-like ghost in Daten Downtown. It was like my legs had lost their strength from how shaky they were. My breathing came in forceful weaves as if someone were stepping into my chest.

(I need to hang on, for a just little while longer. Just a little more… Why is my sight so hazy?)

As I tried to focus on our enemy being sliced to pieces, darkness overtook my sight and I felt my body become lighter. The last thing I saw was my brother and Socks running in my direction as I pass out: “BRA…!”

(Why now? I thought it would happen only next week.)

**Socks POV**

As I tried to show off my slicing skills to Bra, I felt a big weight on my chest and looked back. Her eyes rolled up, her scythe fell from her grasp turning into her bralette and she passed out.

“BRA…!”-I screamed while I ran in her direction. Tie saw me and his eyes widened when he saw her passed out. I crouch next to her and sat her up. Her whole body was shaking. A sheer layer of sweat shone on her skin.

Placing on hand on her forehead, I felt her skin burning up. (That’s weird. She’s usually so cold. Is she sick? Oh my god! She is sick!)

I lifted her bridal style and looked at her brother and mine: “We need to take her to Garterbelt. She’ll know what to do.” Tie took off his pastel blue blazer and covered her with it: “Yes, we need to go now.”

Nodding we took her to See-through. I stood in the back with Tie as I caress her red locks to calm her. She kept wincing in pain and all I wanted to do was help her. (Hold on, Bra. We’re almost there.)

“Drive faster, you fucking dick!”-I shouted to Speedo who was driving. Sky blue eyes widened at my attitude. Sure, we fought but rarely I was so aggressive. Yet, I need him to be faster or I’m afraid Bra will feel worse.

**Time skip**

**20 min later…**

The moment we arrived home, I dashed to the entrance door with Bra in my arms. Quickly did I take out the keys and unlocked it with only one arm. (She’s so light and smells like coconut. Smells so good. Stop it, Socks! Focus, damn it!)

Behind me, Tie and Speedo followed me to Garterbelt’s office. As I slammed the door, I frightened the poor nun who was probably watching some kinky lesbian porn on her laptop: “Christ almighty! Don’t scare the shit out of me, you dick!”-she screamed, but the moment she saw our concerned orbs and Bra in my arms, she rushed to me.

“Oh my god! What happened?”-she asked as she laid the smaller girl on top of her desk.

“I-I don’t know, she just passed out! And it seems like she also has a fever.”-I explained, while Tie crouched next to the desk and drew small circles on her hand, whispering French calming words to her.

The nun nodded and felt her forehead, opened her eyes to see if she was conscious. Orbs switching from purple to hazy red, that’s what she saw. Then for the last check-up, she pressed on her abdomen to which she received a moan in response, making me and my brother blush.

Facepalming, the nun lifted her once more into her arms: “For God’s sake Bra, keep it controlled will you?” Turning to us, she answered: “She’s okay, just a few days of rest and she will be good as new. Probably fatigue from all the work she had to do.”

We nodded weakly and followed her to Bra’s room. As she laid the reaper on the bed, her cat meowed and came to lay against her chest. The nun turned to us and dismissed us: “You can go now. Now, let her rest. I’ll take care of her.”

Speedo shrugged his shoulders and left. Her brother glanced at his sister one more time and left the room, leaving just me standing there looking at her with concern pulling at my heartstrings.

The nun smiled encouragingly at me, but she pushed me out of her room: “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her.” Nodding, I climbed down the hatch and looked at her room one more time before leaving for my room: “I hope you feel better Bra…”

**Two days later…**

It’s been two days since Bra hasn’t left her bedroom and besides Garterbelt reassuring me, I still felt concerned about her. She didn’t even come down to eat. I mean, I saw Garterbelt always taking a tray upstairs but still she must be tired of chicken soup and porridge, every day.

As I stood in front of the fridge, I pondered what I should take her. Despite Garter’s warning us to not enter her room, I needed to do this. Looking among all the sweets I had stashed, I decided on taking her favorite, chocolate fondant.

Smiling to myself, I sliced a piece and placed it on a china plate with a silver spoon. I took the lift to get there as fast as possible. The moment I arrived under her hatch, I looked around to see if the coast was clear.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed the stairs and opened slowly the hatch. Entering the room, I just saw a small mound covered in black sheets. I approached it and saw the sheets shiver. Gasps and whines were the only things I heard.

(Poor thing, she must really have it bad. I hope the cake lifts her spirits, at least a little.)

Sitting on the bed, I placed the plate on top of her grey bedside table and lifted the sheets to her waist. I gasped at her appearance. Her usual fair complexion was flushed beyond reason, her red locks were stuck to her skin from the fever and her hands gripped tighter into her sheets with each breath she took.

(Oh, Bra! What happened? Garter can’t tell me this is just fatigue! You’re fucking sick and need more help than this. I hate to see you like this, suffering.)

My hand felt her forehead and I noticed she was steaming hot. Softly caressing her cheek, I felt awful for not being able to help her more, but it would be best if I just left her to rest.

As I was readying myself to leave, a force pulled me to kneel on her bed. I saw her hand around my wrist and looked at her. Her eyes were semi-closed, and she was now sitting up.

“B-bra, what are you…?!”- as soon as I tried to call her to attention, she pulled me to straddle her.

Bralette held into my neck and rubbed herself against my knee which was between her legs: “H-help… This heat, I-I can’t take it anymore. To-ouch me, p-please.”-she begged in a soft wanton voice.

(OH MY GOD; OH MY GOD; OH MY GOD! Calm down, Socks. Calm down, dammit! She’s clearly out of her mind. Bra is sick, but it’s just like her mind is pulling me in…)

Glancing at her rosy cheeks, I noticed that besides her sweating, her iris switched from purple to red, several times. Almost as if she were having an inner battle with herself.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself and my raging arousal. As flirty as Bra was, she would never act like this out of nowhere. Trying to separating myself from her, I said: "Bra...calm down. You're not acting like yourself!"

At these words, I saw small black tears running down her cheeks: "D-don't you want me? I've been wearing my cutest outfits and everything, just so that you could notice me... Am I not enough?!"-she pouted and covered her face.

My eyes widened at her words and tears. I never had seen her cry. Caressing her hair softly, I stood up and pointed to her bedside table: “That’s not it! I came because I was worried about you… I brought you cake and everything.”

Uncovering her face, she looked at the cake and noticed that it was his favorite. She looked at me and her eyes turned pinkish. Dipping her finger on the chocolate filling, she sucked on it rather seductively, making dry swallow.

(Think of disgusting stuff, think of disgusting stuff, think of disgusting stuff!)

Bra sat and took the plate to her lap and started eating it slowly bite by bite, however, due to how weak she felt, she started falling to the side. I reached for her and caught her. I sat her up against my chest.

"Bra, are you okay?! Do you need anything?"- I asked her while I felt for her forehead. Bralette opened her eyes, gazing into my own and hugged me: “Yes… you.” As soon as she said this, her hands enlaced around my neck and she brought me for a deep kiss.

My eyes opened widely, due to her words and her actions. (She wanted me...all this time? Oh god, her lips are softer than I thought.)

However, I couldn't resist any longer, what I wanted to do for a while. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed back, savoring her lips to the last drop. (Oh my, her lips taste just like Chocolat fondant. She’s just so small in my arms.)

As much as I wanted to savor this slowly, Bra kissed me like she was devouring my lips. Pulling at my lips and begging me for entrance, while she rubbed herself on me. It was almost as if she was hungry for more.

(Wait a minute. This…I can’t.)

I opened my eyes and realized she was sweating heavily; her body was unusually hot, unlike her normal cold skin, due to her being a reaper. However, what made me stop were her eyes: they were red slits, hazy from lust.

What was I doing?! Bra is sick and clearly not herself. I can’t take advantage of her. No matter how much I wanted for this to happen, I just can’t. So, I broke the kiss and held her by the shoulders.

Her eyes opened widely and looked at me with uneven breathing. "I can't do this to you...not when you're clearly not yourself."- I said with determined blue eyes.

Then tears of relief ran down her now purple-reddish eyes, almost like she was seeing a mirage. She rushed to hug me, and Bra started sobbing on my right shoulder:

"…A-alec? No…it can’t be. Y- you're alive? Thank the souls!"

I flinched the moment she muttered a name that wasn't my own and then when I was going to question her, she passed out in my arms.

Sadness and shame overtook my body. (Was she using me as a substitute? Why has she called another man's name instead of mine?! I was right, she has already someone who owns her heart.)

Standing up, I lifted her to lay inside her covers and wiped the cake's crumbles from her cheeks. To help lessen her fever I laid a wet cloth on her forehead. In response, she nuzzled my hand and I pecked her on the forehead before leaving her room with sad and frustrated eyes.

I closed the door behind me and looked down. Flushing, I brushed my dark purple hair back: "I so need a cold shower to solve this. I don’t think I was ever this aroused…"

I rushed to the bathroom, that luckily was empty. Taking off my clothes and entering the stall, I let the cold ice water lessen my arousal. No matter how hard I tried to calm down, my mind keeps wandering to her.

(I had fantasized and dreamed about so many similar scenarios with Bralette, but oh god, the real thing was oh so much better. Calm down, dammit! She just did that because she thought I was someone else! Why...why did she do that?)

All these thoughts seemed to worsen my mood.

(I need to know why she was like that...perhaps the library has something on reapers.)

After a very long shower, I changed clothes and recomposed myself in case I saw someone else on my way. The last thing I needed was the manwhore or geek girl seeing me in this state.

Opening the bathroom door, I looked around for people and went down the hallway. However, I stopped in front of Bra's door with forlorn eyes.

(I'll find out what happened, Bra! I swear on my wings!)

Walking down the stairs, I rushed to Garterbelt's library.

(She exists since the creation of Earth. If there's something about reapers, it’s there!)

Looking through the bookshelves, I skimmed through the books: " '99 ways to use Leather'? No, not today. 'How to tie your partner so good, they won't ever want to get loose'? Huh nope, maybe next time. Aha! 'God's beings in a nutshell'! Perfect"

Picking out the large brown book, I sat on a turquoise velvet armchair on a corner of the room. Skimming through the book, I looked for reapers.

(Demons, angels, ghosts...where the hell are reapers? Ah, here it is!)

  * «Reapers- Keepers of balance between realms and the Universe.
    * Judges of souls and if it comes to it, outcomes in battles.
    * Reapers are immortal beings unless they are struck by Death's scythe or an archangel blade.
    * They live in Purgatorium where Lord Death is supreme.
  * Due to being partially dead creatures, they have a very low fertility rate, thankfully God Almighty made it that their bodies went into a state of heat, every three months for about 3-5 days.
    * In this period, reapers become extremely sensitive, feverish, fertile, and aroused. »



I blushed so hard that even my ears felt hot: "So that’s why she was so...horny. She was in heat?" An arm grasps me around the neck and the person peeks at what I was reading: "Hey fattie...whatcha readin' over there?"

I slammed the book quickly: "None of your business, manwhore!"-Getting up, I tried to leave. "Ohohohohoho, trying to get into Bra's panties aren't you? Can't blame you, she's a hot piece of ass."-Speedo smirked lustfully.

At his coarse language towards my crush, I death glared at him and said poisonously: "Don't you dare talk about her like that, you dick!"

My manwhore of a brother opened his eyes, surprised, and threw his hands in surrender: "Ok ok...geez! Someone's already way too wrapped up around her finger."

I turned my face away from him and threw the stupid book in the ground: "Fuck this! I'm going out!" As I left home, I heard my brother say: “Oof, goth boy got it bad."

(How right he was…)

**Third POV**

After Socks has left the house, some minutes later Slip and Tie arrived from their date. Being his sister’s best friend, Slip desperately wanted to see how Bra was. As she was going up the stairs, her boyfriend stopped her by the wrist: “Love, I’ll be right back. I’m just picking up her dinner in the kitchen.”

Nodding at her boyfriend she pecked him on the cheek: “Ok, I’ll go on ahead.” She climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. Opening the hatch, the ginger-haired girl skipped cheerfully to her bed: “Braaaaa, I came to visit. Oh no, Bra!”

The moment she saw her friend moaning in pain, scratching her arms as if to try to control herself. Crouching next to her, Slip patted her head and run down the stairs: “TIE! GARTER! HELP…!”

**Some minutes later…**

Slip returned with her boyfriend and Garterbelt. Tie ran to his sister that fell on the ground while they were out. He lifted her back to bed and whispered her comforting words: “ _Qu’y a-t-il, grande sœur_?

“ _Mon existence…”_ -she muttered in her sleep talking. At these words, her brother’s eyes widened, and he caressed her hair.

“Can’t we do anything? What’s wrong with her?”-Slip asked in tears.

Shaking her head the nun placed another wet towel on her forehead: “No, this happens every three months or so. It’s normal for reapers but yes, she suffers more due to her mixed blood. We need to let her rest and…let’s make sure blondie doesn’t enter here.”

They nodded at her advice. Tie pecked her forehead and Slip patted her head, not without leaving a pile of horror books she would probably like on her black leather armchair: “Get better, Bra… Please.”

**Three days later**

**Bra POV**

My eyelids perk up at the sunlight peeking through my black chiffon curtains. I sat up very slowly. My whole body felt like I’d been through World War II. I mean, I did, but that was ages ago.

(How I hate my heat. Why can’t I just have period like normal human girls, at least I’d be able to actually get up from the bed. Oh well, I better take a bath.)

Leaving to the bathroom, I take my school uniform and take a quick shower. Gazing at myself through the mirror, I just felt my head really hazy from this week’s events.

(I hope I haven’t done anything wrong, this week.)

Brushing my hair into a high ponytail, I climb down the stairs in very slow steps. (God, I’m all sore. Oh well Bra, brighten up.)

Drawing a smile, I reach the kitchen where all my housemates are already sitting. Dozens of wide eyes look upon me, but then they return to what they were doing. Shrugging at their actions, I walk towards Garty: “Garty, do you need help with that?”

The nun looks at me up and down and shakes her head: “Nah, I’m good. How do you feel?”

Sighing, I stretch myself: “Like World War, all over again.”-She offers me the plates for each one and I start delivering them to each one. As I offer each one their plate, I say good morning to them.

My brother looks almost relieved for seeing me. What a worrywart. I place Socks’ plate in front of him and smile: “Good morning, Socks. Here you go.” He looks at me with sad eyes and stands up: “I'm not hungry anymore." And then leaves through the entry door.

We all look at him surprised but yet only sadness fills my poor dead heart.

(But I haven't seen him over a week... And now that I know that we are soulmates, I want to tell him the truth.)

We eat in awkward silence and then leave for school.

**Time Skip**

**At lunch**

Trying to talk with him, I decided to take homecooked lunch and dessert to school, which I made. When I see Socks by himself, I perked up and approached him: "Hey, Socks let's have lunch together. I've made millefeuilles and I know you wanted to try them for a while."

He looked at me nonchalantly, stood up, and took his tray: "No thanks, I've already eaten.” And he left.

Grasping my red and black checkered box, I think of another way to talk to him.

**The next day**

In the evening, I get a bunch of horror movies in my arms and sweet popcorn.

(Now he will surely watch it with me!)

I see Socks, going up the stair and I rush over to him: "Socks, I rented some horror movies. Want to do a marathon? I made popcorn."

He looks at the popcorn and then looks away quickly: “I can't... I have homework to do." And then he rushes up the stairs.

Pouting, I turned away: "But you never do it..."

When will these escapes end?

(Well, I won’t give up! My pride is at stake, here! Time for Plan C!)

**Plan C**

One day when he is entering the living room, I block the door so, he can’t leave but the little bastard, jumps through the window the moment, he sees me.

**Plan?**

Today we went on a school trip to an art museum. I don’t see him anywhere until I notice blue and white striped socks behind a male classical statue. Crossing my arms, I approach him: “…you know that I can still see you, right?”

Peeking over the statue’s shoulder, he lifts it and takes it with him: “…No, you can’t!”

**Time skip**

**A week later…**

No matter what or how hard I tried, it seemed like Socks was avoiding me. And I don’t know the reason why.

(Did I do something? Does he have a girlfriend, now? And what if he hates me?!)

Not knowing what to do, I decided to rant with Slip. She has been here longer than I did and knows the boys better than I.

We walk side by side to our classroom but Slip notices I’m not smiling as usual.

"Bra...are you okay?"- asks Slip worriedly. Glancing at her, I took my hands to my head: "No, Slip. Socks has been avoiding me for a week! Do you know about anything?"

Slip ponders to herself: "I don't think so. Socks always was quite reserved, except with you. However, these weeks he's been quite weird yes, but I think it's only with you."

At the mention of his weird behavior, I got even sadder and dropped my head with my hair covering my eyes: ""Oh...I see."

Slip tried to cheer me up but she wasn’t able to, and I spent the entire day sighing and looking out of the window.

After class, as I had parted with Slip who hugged me worriedly; telling me that everything would be alright; I pondered on a plan.

Speedo and Socks today went to fight with a ghost, so they should be already home. (This ends now! I need to find out why he's acting like this!)

I then rushed home on my bike. The moment I got at the door, I kicked it wide open.

A menacing aura surrounded me, and my eyes were red slits. Tie and Speedo that were in the living room shivered at the atmosphere until they saw my face: "W.H.E.R.E I.S S.O.C.K.S?!"- I asked dangerously.

Shaking as bamboo leaves, they pointed upstairs. I nodded and dashed to the lift with my arms crossed.

" That...was hot."-Speedo trembled in delight from my wrath.

As the lift’s doors open, I stomp to his bedroom and knock on his door: "Socksssssssss...let me in."- I listen in the door: “Nope…”

Feeling my temper rising, I keep beating on the door repeatedly: “LET ME IN, SOCKS ANARCHY!” At his lack of response, I fume.

(Oh, so you want it the hard way? So, be it…)

I go through a portal that appears on his ceiling. Looking at him, upside down with a mischievous grin. Gazing at me very calmly, he asked: “Do you know the concept of privacy?”

Smirking, I asked jokingly: "What is that? Can I eat it?" He rolled his azure orbs eyes and looked at me, poisonously: "What do you want, reaper?"

Reaper. A word which I had been referred to, many times. Yet, on his lips, it was like he was creating even a larger distance between us. It broke me. I can take my father’s insults and abuse but not my crush’s indifferent gaze upon me.

I jumped to the ground, falling on my knees, and letting my hair cover my face. He scoffed at my sad-stricken face: "Tch, it almost looks like you have a soul." Scarlet locks covered my face until he heard my sobs.

Crawling to the end of his deep blue bed, he got concerned at the black tears running down my face: "Bra...are you crying?"-he asks.

(YOU DON’T SAY, SHERLOCK?!)

My eyes turned into slits and I screamed at him: "Of course I'm crying! I have feelings too, you dick!" Socks got closer and noticed that I was really sad and that he had gone too far.

Scratching his neck with flushed cheeks, he approached me: "I-I'm sorry, I've gone too far. I shouldn't have let what happened that day cloud my judgment."

I looked at him confused and wiped my tears: "...that day? What day?" He looked at me and his blush deepened: "When you were sick...I brought you cake and we... kissed."

(WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!)

I stood up abruptly, flushing as red as my hair and stuttered: "W-WE KISSED?!"

Despite how much he enjoyed seeing me blush, he nodded and said coldly: "Yes...for quite a while. However, you called me Alec when we stopped."

My eyes opened widely at the familiar name which brought pain to my poor heart, once more.

(Oh no...)

My gaze turned sad and my face fell, hidden among my locks. But he kept going: "A.L.E.C! My name is freaking Socks!"

Scratching my arm in sadness and embarrassment, I pondered on how to apologize to him.

(Wow Bra you really screwed up now. Your first kiss with your crush and you moan your dead ex's name...Good fucking job.)

Then Socks sighed and got dangerously close to me: "And what sucks that most are that you called someone else's name instead of mine! Who is even Alec? Your Boyfriend?"

I didn't look at him and said: "More like...my dead ex-boyfriend."

Gasping at my words, he sat back on his bed: "What...? What happened?"-he patted the spot next to him. I sighed and sat next to him with my legs crisscross apple sauce: "Hpmf...what happened is what happens when I try to break the rules."

Gripped my thighs, my voice trembled as I tried to calm myself to tell him the truth: "I killed him." Gasping at my words, he took my hand slowly into his and gripped it comfortingly: “It was some centuries ago...back in Victorian England."

**Flashback**

**Third POV**

A young short-haired Bralette was on the lookout for the next soul she had to reap, walking in the dirty streets of London at night.

Being so focused on her work, she didn’t notice her surroundings, and all of a sudden she fell to the ground, dirtying her beautiful purple Victorian dress. As she was ready to shout at the assailant, she looked up and blushed.

On top of her laid a handsome young man with chocolate wavy brown hair in a low ponytail and green eyes. He was as flushed as she was.

He quickly sat up and stood up abruptly: "I'm so sorry miss. Here."

He gave her his hand with a shy smile, and she took it. It was rare for a man to be so gentlemanly. Usually, they tried to feel her up, but this shy cinnamon roll could barely look at her without flushing

Chuckling to herself, he raised her up and when she looked at his soul, it was as pure and warm as she had thought.

His smile increased and asked: "May I have your name, fair lady?"

Bralette noticed that their hands hadn't broken apart and despite knowing that she shouldn’t do this, she answered: "Deadly, Deadly Bralette, but my friends call me Bra, sir."

He scrunched his eyebrow: "That is a very...interesting name."

Chuckling at his face, she answered: "Oh... that is my mother in a nutshell, making jokes even before I was born."

He laughed with her and smiled: "It is as unique, as it is its owner."

Both flushed deeply and for a moment she forgot her job.

**-Back to the present-**

I kept looking at my hands as I described my first and only boyfriend: "He was so different from what I was used to, we started to get to know one another and between reaping, I visited his job. He was a baker."

Socks nodded at what I told him and asked: "What happened then?" I smiled sadly: "We fell in love...he was just so kind and funny, that it was hard not to. Then he asked to court me. I knew I shouldn’t accept it, for his sake… but I did. Thankfully back then, people were a lot slower and more innocent when it came to romance. We only held hands or hugged...until one day, he saw me on top of a corpse with my whip in one hand."

"I was terrified, despite knowing that it would happen eventually...but what surprised me the most was his reaction. Do you know what he said? «So that's why you always arrive late for our dates! » "

Socks ‘eyes opened widely: "Wow, that is surprising." I nodded with the same reaction as him: "I know right?! But that's just how Alec was, …a little box of surprises."

"All went nice and dandy until he well tried to...kiss me on the lips.”

**Flashback**

It was his lunch break and we were taste testing his bagels when he started to approach me, but I turned my face, making him peck my cheek. He gasped and asked: "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I too fast?"

I shook my head: "Oh, no. It's just we can't. Y-you will…!"

"Die, right?"-he said with a sad smile.

Nodding, I sobbed: "Yes...I can't kill you. Anyone but you. I only can fully love in body and soul my soulmate."

He smiled sadly: "And I'm not it?" I looked up and grasped his shirt: "No... but I wanted it to be you."

Alec hugged me to his chest and said: "It's alright love. You deserve someone immortal like you. Oh, but what a lucky person they will be."

He lifted my chin and said: "Well, I had a pretty good life, so I don't mind. I'd love to steal your first kiss and my last. We can't have your soulmate stealing everything can we?"

Alec chuckled cheerfully and caressed my cheeks. He was asking me to take his life, to kiss him.

"No, please. Anything but that… I can't."-I tried to push him.

He held my hand on his chest and said sadly: "Don't you want to, love?" "Of course, I do. But you will die."- I cried. "Hey, humans only live once. May kissing you, be the last thing I do."

And so, we got closer and kissed, mixing with my ebony tears running down my face and his gentle caresses. As I deepened it and went to hug him, his body faded ...into dust.

As I looked at my hands only dust was left. It wasn't the first time this had happened when I was small, and my reaper traits appeared I dried the flowers my little brother had given me. But this wasn't just flowers, it was my lover: "No no no, please don't. Alec nooooooooo!"

**Flashback End**

"And that was how I killed my first love. Besides me, you and Garterbelt are the only ones that know it. I haven't even told my brother about this."

He wiped my tears with a sad smile. His eyes opened widely and whispered: "Yet, I didn't die..." Looking shyly at him, I muttered: "You didn't die..."

An awkward silence fills the air until Socks asks: "We are soulmates, aren't we?" At his question, I stood up abruptly and tried to leave but he grasped my wrist. I was so afraid of his reaction.

"Don't even think about it. Not now when.."-he pulled me to the bed once more, to sit with him. “…When?”-I ask him.

“W-we have so many things to explain to each other.”-he adverts his gaze. “W-What happened on that day? You were so... different.”

My eyes didn’t leave his form. He was as nervous and confused with this situation as I was. Then, he took a deep breath and slid his hand to mine: “Would you be able to repeat it… now that you’re yourself?”

Gulping dryly at his question, I answered with a question of my own: “Why?”-he chuckled and lifted my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it: “I thought it was obvious by how I acted with this situation… I love you, Bralette. I always have. And to know that I’m your soulmate, made me the happiest man on all of the realms.”

Tears of happiness slid down my cheeks, I was just so happy to find him. I’ve been alone for so long.

“Oh, so you were jealous, Mr.Anarchy?”-I asked teasingly. Rolling his eyes at my words, he asked: “Really? That’s what you retained from my confession?”

I chuckled loudly and placed my hand on his right cheek: “I love you too.”-I parted the hair from his beautiful blue eyes as I approached him slowly: “More than you might know.”

Leaning my forehead against his, while blushing furiously, I looked into his eyes: “Perhaps, if we repeat the kiss, it might jog my memory…”

He grinned and I leaned in, gluing my lips to his as if it was an invitation. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened it. At first, we went very slow, just testing the waters, after all, I had almost no experience in this department.

Then when the relief of knowing that this person wasn’t going to die at my hands, I climbed to his lap, wrapping my hands around his jaw as I held into him as my life depended on it.

Unlike me, Socks needed to breathe, so he broke the kiss for a few seconds but the moment he saw the flush on my cheeks, he smiled and slid one of his hands to my hair pulling it slightly, making me moan.

I was just so ecstatic that I basically jumped him, straddling him while I peppered his face with soft kisses: “You’re not dead! Hehehe. You’re not!"

Despite loving the attention, Socks between one of the light pecks pulled my lower lip between his lips, making me whine and dipped his tongue between them.

(Holy shit! What is this?! Uhhh, I want more!)

In an intimate battle for control, as he slid his hand up and down my back and I grazed my nails down his arms, Socks noticed the position we were in and sat up abruptly.

He broke the kiss, cleared his throat, and slid his thumb on my lips which were probably swollen from our little make-out session: “I think we should go slowly, after all, it is a new experience for you.”

Nodding slowly, still in a haze, I brush my hair back: “Ups, sorry for the enthusiasm. Years with a lot a sexual frustration does that to you.”

He approached my ear, caressed my upper thighs, and whispered: “Oh, don’t worry sweetheart. We will take care of it, in the future. Just not today. Most especially when we have an audience.”-and we look at the door.

The door opened with everyone behind it, falling like dominoes. Speedo chuckled teasingly: “Ohohoho, can I join in?”

We pointed at the door: “GET OUT!” Garterbelt drags him down the stairs, while Slip smiles happily and before leaving says: “Oh, I'm so happy for you! I knew you’d make a cute couple!” My brother looked at me and then at my boyfriend, pointing him a finger: “Treat her well or die.”

They all leave and close the door behind them. Chuckling nervously, I say: “Well, I guess we don't need to come out anymore.”

Socks smiled lovingly and pulled me to lay with my head upon his chest. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered: "I'm so taking you on a date, but now let's take a nap. It’s been quite the day.”

Nuzzling into his chest, I say: Uhhh, I know a great french patisserie, in Paris. Let's go there! But I agree...a nap first. We both close our eyes and I feel him pull me tighter: “Can't wait."

**Chapter XII - End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu’y a-t-il, grande sœur? - What's wrong, big sister?
> 
> Mon existence – My existence


	13. Chapter XIII-C'est la vie en rose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, only my OCs.

**Third POV**

Some hours after the young couple started their nap, Socks was the first one to wake up. The moment his sky blue eyes opened and saw red locks nuzzling his chest, he smiled lovingly.

Waving his fingers across her hair, he pecked the crown of her head and slowly got up. Walking towards her side, he lifted her bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, where she would probably be more comfortable. That and he wanted to prepare her a surprise.

Socks opened her ebony covers and laid her inside it. Before he covered her, he removed her boots and placed them on the ground. As he covered her, her black feline jumped up the bed and meowed softly at him, almost as if she were saying that she trusted him. 

The gothic angel scratched her under her neck, receiving a purr as an answer. He pondered for a bit and looked around for a paper and pen. When he found the materials on top of Bra’s desk, he wrote her a message and rolled it into a small parchment.

Using his silver crow-like ring, he secured the message around the black Persian’s choker. Patting her on the head, he whispered: “Give that to Bra when she wakes up, ok?”

The cat nuzzled against his palm and meowed in agreement. Socks rubbed Bra’s cheek one more time before leaving and pecked her forehead. Tomorrow surely would be a great day but he had a lot of things to prepare.

** Time skip **

** Next morning **

** Bra POV **

Feeling the warm sun rays, peeking from the curtains, shine across my skin I drew a small smile as I thought of what happened the day before. (I finally found my soulmate! I can hardly wait to do couple-things with Socks. Finally, I don’t have to worry about killing my partner.)

I slid my hand to my side, looking for my lover but the sheets were as cold as I was. My eyes opened and I sat abruptly. As I looked around I noticed I was in my bed, not in Socks’. 

He had removed my boots and most probably thought it would be best for me to sleep alone. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pouted. (I wanted to wake up cuddled up to him.)

In between my French curses, a familiar meow jumped up to my lap. Choker sat quite comfortingly on my lap and I noticed a silver glimmer on her purple choker: “Oh, what do you have there, Choker?”

I unlaced her collar and removed a silver ring in the shape of two crossed crow wings. It was used to tie a small parchment. (Ohh, could it be from Socks?) Unrolling it, I started reading it:

** Dear Bralette **

** I decided to take you to your bed because I had to do some preparations. **

** For what? **

** It’s a surprise, cupcake. **

** Get dressed and meet you at 10h. **

** Love, Socks **

** PS: You’re probably wondering where have you seen this calligraphy before, right? **

** Who knows… **

** XOXO **

As soon as I finished the letter, I gasped. (OMG! It was Socks?! YASSSSSSS!) Disrupting in giggles while I rolled on top of my bed with the message close to my heart. Then, I looked at the time he had agreed. (10h, right? What time is it?) 

I looked at the alarm clock I had on my bed table, it marked 9h47. (Well shit! Hurry up, Bra!) I jumped out of my bed and ran to my closet. I decided on a black lace ¾ sleeved dress. It had a white collar and the lace had stars embroidered.

Brushing my hair into a side braid, I decided on no stockings today. To complement my look, I chose black flats. I did a very light makeup and when I finished it was already 10h. I took my black leather handbag and ran down the stairs.

It would be better if I took the lift instead of the stairs, it would probably be faster. I entered it and then I fiddled with my fingers, brushing some stubborn hairs that might have flown away from my braid.

(Why am I so nervous? I have been on dates before. Two centuries ago, but that’s not the problem. I am nervous because this is the first time I don’t need to control myself. My power doesn’t kill him and that’s a first for me.)

A small beep removed me from my thoughts, as the lift’s doors opened in front of me. As I was going to take a step forward, scarlet licorices were presented in front of me. What a beautiful bouquet it was.

I looked behind the prominent bouquet, to look for its owner, and as I expected it was my boyfriend, Socks. (Hehehe, my boyfriend! I never said this before. Hiiiiiii!)

At my sight, his cheeks flushed slightly but instead of turning away as he usually did, he grinned and offered me the bouquet: “Good morning, Bralette. You look beautiful, as always. Here, I bought them for you. I did some research and I didn’t want to offer you something cliché, so…!”

I held them in my arms with a satisfied smile as I petted one’s petals. (Aww, he is nervous like me. Cuteeeeee!) Giggling, I hugged the bouquet close to my chest: “Thank you, Socks. They’re lovely!”

He took a deep breath and scratched his neck: “Oh, I’m glad you like them. It’s just their color reminded me of your hair. And seeing as they represent death, there is no gift more fitting for the princess of Death.”

Socks took one of my hands and pecked it softly, making me gasp and blush at the gesture. (…Alec used to do that too. Oh, Alec, I hope you forgive me, but I finally found him. Thank you for all the memories we had together.)

Then when he stood up, he held back a snicker to which I rose my eyebrows in confusion: “What is it?” He approached me and offered me his arm which I gladly took: “Oh, nothing. I just realized how small you are without your heels and platforms.”

Feigning a hurt gasp, I elbowed him slightly: “I-I’m not small. I’m regular size!”-chuckling at my rant, he approached my ear and whispered: “It’s okay, cupcake. I find it extremely adorable.”

My face became as red as my hair and I hid behind my bouquet: “Meanie…” I felt him place a soft kiss on my cheek and I smiled: “Fine. You’re lucky I love you, or I’d kick your ass.”

Socks chuckled and tightened his hand around my own: “Lucky me. Come on, we have a lot to see today.” Taking us to the garage, we entered See-through with him behind the wheels and me next to him.

This small walk gave me enough time to check out his outfit which was impeccable as always. Finally, someone who shares my sense of fashion. He had chosen a short-sleeved shirt with silver buttons, he also had black leather pants which gave me a rather amazing sight of his ass. (Oh my…Bra control yourself. Don’t be a pervert!)

Trying to distract myself from the sight, I place the bouquet on the backseat, and I say: “So, you were my secret admirer, huh?” He chuckled nervously: “Yeah, did you like it? I thought you didn’t because you didn’t tell me anything.”

My head turned to the side slightly in confusion: “How could I? The letter was not signed. Yet, it was my favorite.” Socks stopped the car abruptly on the sidewalk: “It wasn’t s-signed?” I shook my head and he facepalmed against the car’s horn: “Holy shit, I’m so stupid. And here I thought I had been rejected.”

Giggling at his reaction, I caress his purple locks: “Oh Socks, it doesn’t matter. I loved it and we still got together, didn’t we? I mean, are we together? Oh, reap me! I don’t know how dating works in this century!”

Seeing me so nervous made Socks chuckle. His hands took hold of mine and he kissed them: “Well, I know I haven’t asked you but yes, we are a couple, cupcake. I mean if you would have me that is.”

My nerves vanished at his gesture and I wrapped my arms around him: “Of course, I’d have you. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” He hugged back and then broke the hug: “Me too. Well, we better get going. After all, I have a lot of places to show to my girlfriend.”

I nodded, giggling: “Uhhh, can’t wait.” And off we went to Daten City’s downtown, not knowing we had spies, following us on Garter’s jeep.

** Third POV **

“I’m watching you, Socks. One wrong move towards my sister and I’ll castrate you.”-Tie, Slip, and Speedo had noticed them leave the house and decided to check on their date. Even though they did it for different reasons.

Tie was worried about his sister, after all, it was the first boyfriend he had seen her with, and he feared Socks might’ve turned out like his brother. The blonde angel was curious and jealous of his brother’s situation. 

Lucky bastard got her before him, but he also never saw his little brother in love, so he decided to just stop flirting with Bra. He might’ve been many things, but he was not that type of douchebag.

Meanwhile Slip just wanted to keep an eye on her boyfriend and old crush. Only God knows what they would do. She wouldn’t let them ruin her best friend’s date. Not on her watch.

****

**Bra POV**

Since it was very early, Socks parked the car at a public park by the river. He opened the door for me and received my hand. Then he opened the car’s trunk and lifted a picnic basket from it. 

I gasped in surprise: “Oh Socks, we’re doing a picnic? That’s so romantic!”-he scratched his cheek with slightly flushed cheeks and offered me his arm: “You think so? I’m glad. I didn’t know if it would be too corny, but I figured that you might enjoy something different.”

(This man is going to be the death of me… He is so fucking adorable! God, I want to eat him all up!)

I hugged his arm and nuzzled his chest: “No, it’s perfect. Thank you.”-he patted my arm back and we started walking: “No need to thank me yet. I still haven’t shown you where we’re going to eat.”

A glint of mischievousness appeared on his azure orbs as we started walking among tall bushes and large foliage. “Where are we going? To the Amazon?” He chuckled at my confusion, while he guided me by the hand across the flora. “We’re almost there.”

Then when he parted the last bushes, my eyes opened widely at the sight. It was beautiful. We stood on a small stone peninsula, surrounded by weeping willows and a lake. In front of us was a tall marble gazebo with a dark iron table and two chairs underneath.

I took small steps towards it and gasped: “Oh, Socks. This is magnificent. It reminds me so much of Heaven.” He wrapped an arm around my waist and nodded: “I’m glad you like it. It took some time to find that table.”

Looking at him, I asked: “You planned this?”-he grinned and nodded. “I did. I usually come to this place when I want to read peacefully, and it also reminds me of home. I hoped you’d like it.”

I walk forward and open my arms widely as I twirled: “I love it. It’s just so beautiful and serene.” Approaching the table, he placed a white towel on top of it as he started unloading the food.

He signaled me to sit and started placing the plates and the cutlery. The food consisted of sandwiches, strawberries, and red berries lemonade. Socks sat in front of me and scratched his cheek: “I’m sorry if it’s not that good, but I’m not that great of a cook…”

I shook my head and caressed his cheek: “It’s perfect. Don’t worry. I’m not picky.” He smiled back and looked around for a sandwich: "So, what would you prefer? Chicken or Tuna sandwich?” I reached for the chicken one and took a bite. (Wow, it’s really good!)

“Uhhh, this is really good! Can’t cook, my ass! This sandwich is amazing!”-I saw his cheeks blush wildly and take a bite of his own: “Thank god, I asked Garterbelt for a recipe.”

I giggled at his behavior. (Oh, how sweet! He even asked Garty to teach him.) I saw him ponder to himself and then he asked: “Do you miss it, Heaven?”- I paused my eating and smiled sadly: “Well, in comparison to Purgatorium, it’s an actual paradise. However, I miss my mother more than the place itself. And you?”

He shrugged his shoulders: “Same, I miss my mother more than Heaven. Angels didn’t really like me and my brother much. We were always too different from the usual goody two shoes.”

Nodding, I answered: “I feel you. Back home, they also don’t like me much. Only my old team does. I hate Purgatorium. It’s way too... robotic.” He took hold of my hand: “Then they are stupid. How can someone not like you? You’re caring, funny, kind, and gorgeous. Why?”

Taking a deep breath, I decide to tell him the truth: “…I’m a sin.” Socks turns his head slightly: “How so?” I took hold of my hands and said: “I wasn’t born a full reaper. I know my parents are different races but usually, the child only inherits one. Yet, I have mixed blood. No one knows why but I just do. My reapers features appeared when I was a child.”

My boyfriend took hold of my hand and grinned sadly: “That’s why you suffer extra when you overuse your powers, right?” I looked up in surprise: “How do you know?!” 

“I saw you when you arrived from a meeting with your father. You seemed drained and you looked like you were dying.” Chuckling sarcastically, I answer: “I can’t die, at least not the way other beings can. I must’ve looked amazing, didn’t I?”

Socks dragged his chair next to mine and brought my forehead against his: “Bra, we’re dating. I’m here for you at your best and worst moments. I was so worried when I saw you like that. You don’t need to pretend for me.”

A small tear slipped down my cheek: “…Thank you. It’s just back home they train us to not feel. Sadly, I’m way too hotheaded for that.”-I gave a small chuckle and he brought me for a hug: “Not here, not for me. Just be yourself.”

I smiled and nuzzled my head against his chest: “I know…” We break the hug and we return to eating our sandwiches.

****

**Meanwhile...**

** Tie POV **

We hid among the bushes but with each thing Socks told my sister, I felt my fear vanish. He really had changed, and I could see how much they cared for each other. I think they will be fine.

I could see the same realization in his brother’s eyes that was smiling proudly at the scene in front of him, while my girlfriend kept crying about how beautiful and romantic the whole date was. I took her hand and I lifted her with me: “You know what guys? I think we’ve seen enough.” 

They look at me, astonished but nod with smiles on their faces: “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s give them their privacy.”-Slip hugged my arm and pulled Speedo by the collar: “Ok, ok! I’m going!” And soon enough we left on a taxi home. (I’m glad you found him, sis. Good luck.)

**Bra POV**

After we ate our sandwiches, we took the basket with a plate of strawberries dripping in chocolate, close to the riverside. I took my flats and Socks his boots and we dipped our feet in the crystalline water. However, I heard some rustling behind us, so I looked back. I grinned mischievously.

(Oh, little brother you thought I didn’t see you? You can’t hide from me, silly boy.) Yet, the sound stopped, and I couldn’t feel them anymore. They must have given up. Socks looked at me and took my hand: “What is it, cupcake?”

I smiled at him and bit on a strawberry: “Nothing, most probably the wind. Uhhhh, this tastes really good.” He rolled his eyes and ate one as well. Looking at him, I covered my mouth with my hand. He had chocolate on his cheek, so I gladly approached him and kissed it off: “Silly angel, you had chocolate up your chin.”

Socks blushed but quickly a smirk appeared on his face: “You missed …” I turned my head slightly in confusion: “What do you mean-!”-he dragged a strawberry across my lips, dirtying them with chocolate syrup. Smiling proudly, he whispered before taking my lips: “You’re quite dirty yourself…” And licked the chocolate off them.

I moan in surprise and grasped his shirt. He peppered my lips with quick kisses, with each given one being longer than before until he broke it with a very proud grin. (OMG! That was hot! God, I can even feel my ears warm.)

He winked at me and I turned my face to hide my flaming cheeks: “It seems we have exchanged places now. The teaser became the teased one. Cute…”

I crossed my arms and pouted: “Bully, it’s not fair!”-he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pecked my forehead: “Revenge for all the teasing. Hehehe.”-he slid his hand down my back and caressed where my wings once were. I shivered in delight, even if they weren’t there, I still felt something like a chill down my spine.

He took off his hand and I whined at the loss. He flushed slightly: “Hmm, Bra I know this is really soon, but can I see your wings? I always wanted to see them, and I heard reapers have black ones, so they must be gorgeous.”

I grimaced at his request and hugged myself: “…I can’t.” He whined but he nodded in acceptance: “Oh, ok. I knew it was too soon. It is an intimate thing after all.” Shaking my head, I took his hand: “No, no that’s not the problem. The thing is I don’t have them anymore.”

Socks gasped in horror: “W-what happened? Who did it?”-he took both my hands in his. Seeing him so concerned with me, made me want to cry but he had to know: “It was punishment for something awful I did.”

His hand caressed my cheek: “What have you done to earn that punishment?”-I smiled sadly and looked away: “If I told you, you wouldn’t see me the same way.” Socks lifted my chin up: “Nothing you say will make me leave. We all are sinners and have emotional baggage. I’m here for you.”

Nodding, I answer him: “Very well… I lost control and killed thousands of innocents way before their time. Besides losing my wings, I was imprisoned for two centuries. Yet the pain of losing them doesn’t compare to the pain of all the lives that were lost.”

His arms enveloped me and lifted me to his lap: “Shh, it’s all in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is if you’re suffering. Does it hurt?” I shook my head: “Not anymore. It only hurt when they ripped them, but I’m okay now. So, don’t be sad okay?”

His frown deepened and he waved his fingers across my hair: “What matters is that you’re okay. I wish I could have met you before.” Nuzzling my face in his chest, I muttered: “Maybe, we have. I lived in Heaven for some centuries. Of course, I was a lot tinier than I am now.”

He chuckled with a permanent smirk on his face: “Tinier than you are now? Is that possible?” I pout and beat with my little fists on his chest: "Ah, you're gonna get it now!"

With the strength of the pushes, we started unbalancing ourselves and I felt myself fall on my back...towards the lake. Socks reached his hand to pull me, but I smirked and pulled him to dive with me.

Then we both fell inside the lake and swam back to the surface. He spat water everywhere while I laughed rambunctiously: "AHAHAHAHAHA if you could see your face just now!"

Socks rolled his eyes and swam towards me: "Oh you little vixen. I see that you're quite vindictive. I like it."

Batting my eyes innocently, I shrugged my shoulders: "I don't know what you mean. You just seemed like you needed to freshen up, _mon Ange_."

He lifted me by the waist to reach his face: "Yet now we're both wet, love."

(Well of course I am! Have you heard yourself speak? It's way too hot for me to handle.)

I hugged him around the neck and smiled: "So, what are you going to do about it? Punish me?"

Socks took a sharp intake of breath and whispered in my ear: "One day, I will." He gave my ear a nibble and swam to land, leaving me quite flustered: "Hey, wait for me!"- I swam after him as he ran back to the table, laughing in the way.

Then we passed the rest of the day napping by the Riverside as we dried our clothes. As I slept on his chest, there was just one thing going through my head. Nothing could ruin this moment. Yet, how wrong I was.

** In Purgatorium **

** Third Pov **

Lord Death sat on his desk as he watched his daughter with an angel. He was outraged. It was bad enough that she was a hybrid and now she wanted to add more angel to mix?! Not on his watch. He clicked his fingers and a group of reapers appeared: "Yes, my Lord?"

He smirked: "Make sure that my daughter doesn't forget her place. Would you?" They all smirked back and bowed: "Very well, my Lord…"

** Chapter XIII - End **


	14. Chapter XIV-Heats and Misfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own PASWG, I only own my Ocs and the plot. Lemon/Smut alert!

****I don't own PASWG, I only own my Ocs and the plot.** **

It has been a couple of months since Socks and Bra began dating. And one thing was for certain, they have never felt this happy, before. However, all this “honeymoon phase” made the young reaper pretty distracted, and for a while, she overlooked her main purpose, something which she would soon regret.

Still, Bralette was blissfully occupied as she was getting ready for a date with her charming boyfriend. Nothing like going over an entire wardrobe to set her mind at peace.

****Bra’s POV** **

(YAY! Today, Socks is finally taking me to the 13 Cakes! Ah, I can’t wait… Another date with _mon petit gateau_. Perhaps I should wear my best lingerie, we never know. No matter how much I wish we advanced things, we don’t have the privacy required for that. But…I just want him to take me, and to make me his as I make him mine! Sigh, perhaps today will be the day.) I was still in my black sheer nightgown while I deliberated on what I should wear until I felt a throb on my entire lower region.

My temperature rose exponentially, and my legs quivered. As I fell on the ground, I noticed some fluid trickling down my legs. (Shit, not now! Really? My heat was only supposed to come in three days. Dammit! I guess I have to call Socks. Ahhhh, fuck!)

Crawling to my bed, I tried to stand up with the help of my duvet. As I laid on top of my bed, I took deep breaths. (I will not give in to my impulses…) Then I reached for my phone.

****Socks POV** **

As I looked at my pocket watch, I noticed that Bra was 30 minutes late to our date. We were supposed to meet at our home’s entrance, but she's not here yet. A smile emerged on my face at thoughts of her. Worry filled my being, we were supposed to go to a sweets shop, and I could barely wait to share licorice and gummy bears with her. Bra made the cutest dimples when she ate something she relished.

(I better look for her, she might be in trouble. I don’t think she left the house. At least we are the only ones in the house today.) Garterbelt went window-shopping, Tie went to the library with geek girl and manwhore was probably going to sleep at some motel with one of his sex buddies. Thank God, he backed off Bra, the moment we started dating.

Nodding, I entered the church once more and called her out: “Bra? … Braaaa? … Cupcake?”-I looked around everywhere, on the main floor, till my phone buzzed: it was her.

“Bra, …sugar? Where are you?! I’ve been looking for you. Are you okay?”-I asked worriedly until I felt a sharp intake of breath.

“Hmmm…sweetie. I-I think we’ll have to re-schedule our date. Agh! It seems it came earlier this time …my heat. I’ll be okay, but it’s best if I stay in my room as usual. I don’t want to hurt…you.”-she said in a small hazed voice.

The more I heard her, the more I arousal I felt by her tone like she was beckoning me to come and take her. Perhaps this is happening because we're soulmates. Gulping, I replied softly: “Hey, I’m here for you.” And before she could retort, I hanged up the phone and went to the kitchen.

(I only saw her during her heat once, but I remember she seemed feverish so perhaps ice cubes and some wet compresses should help.)

Taking a basin full of the things I needed, I raced up the stairs. (Calm down, Socks. Bra is already excited enough, don’t add up to her excitement. Keep calm.)

Knocking on the hatch, I heard a weak: “D-don’t come in, please…”

I didn't hear her and opened the hatch, peeking inside and gulping at the sight. There she was, laid on her belly, on top of her covers. Only dosing a sheer black nightgown. She was facing me, her eyes shifting from purple to red as she kept clawing and biting onto her pillow to try to release some discomfort. A sheen layer of sweat gleamed on her skin.

I climbed up the stairs and with each step approaching her bed, Bra released her hold on her pillow and tried to sit up against the headboard. Then I sat by her left side and placed the basin on top of her mahogany bedtable. A faint delighted smile emerged on her face: “…You came.”

****Bra POV** **

He smiled at me and gently planted his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. I nuzzled his hand and whined when he withdrew it. Grabbing an ice cube from the basin, he placed it on my hand, moving it to my mouth: “This might help. “

I agreed and let the cube melt inside my mouth. My temperature was so high that the cube melted in seconds. My ever-changing eyes gazed at my boyfriend who was stroking my red locks to try to soothe me.

(This is nice… to have someone to spend my heat with, but it’s considerably risky. I shouldn’t but…)

Smirking teasingly at him, I settled my hand on his knee and approached him casually: “So…do you want to try something else, _mon amour_?” Socks crimsoned lightly and his orbs opened widely: “You’re teasing me.”-he said, presuming that it was just her heat speaking but he noticed her eyes were their beautiful amethyst shade, right now.

I snickered lightly and winked at him: “You are my boyfriend, so I think it’s fair.” My usual grin turned into a forced smile: “But I mean it, this will pass. You can go, I’ll be fine on my own. I don’t want to be a burden…”

Catching my words made him gasp and squeeze me tightly to his chest: “You are my girlfriend, not a burden. I’m here for you, always.” My arms wrapped around his torso and he felt my nod. (He really is my soulmate. Socks always knew what I needed to hear, even before we dated.)

Noticing that I was quite lucid now, he tried to help me: “Tell me, how can I help? What happens during this period and how do you deal with it?”

My face became the same color as my hair. (Oh, boy. How do I tell him that I have to touch myself, without feeling embarrassed?)

"Well, usually reapers mate during this phase. It is also when we're the most fertile. I never had a mate so...I basically closed myself in my room or in my closet, until it passed. It was where I was safest."-I wrapped my arms around me as I felt my body heat up once again.

Socks gazed at me with a melancholic smile: “So, you suffered alone all these years? Doesn’t it hurt?”

Flushing harder at his words, I adverted his gaze: "Well I... took care of it by myself. Of course, it's not the same and it still throbs, but what could I do?"

Looking at me up and down, he took a deep breath, feeling himself get aroused, just by thinking of me laying in my bed, pleasuring myself till I passed out from ecstasy: “Oh…”

****Lemon start!!!!** **

His gaze turned lustful and he raised my chin with a finger seductively: "Maybe we could try it...if you want to, of course." My eyes opened widely and turned pinkish. (HELL YEAH, I DO! Why shouldn’t I?! I just wouldn’t make advances because you said we should go slow. And…you know what? Fuck this!)

Seizing him by the tie, I kissed him right on the lips leaving him surprised but he quickly kissed me back. Kneeling on the bed, he settled his hands on the back of my neck and raised my head to deepen our kiss.

My mouth was still cold from the cubes and with his warm breath, the clash between temperatures shivered my whole body. Moaning at this, my legs buckled, and I fell backward, with Socks following on top of me.

Socks broke the kiss to take a deep breath, our gaze never leaving one another and with a teasing grin, he said: “Since I brought the ice cubes, why don’t we use them?”

"Oh my..."-I pressed my legs against each other and nodded with flushed cheeks. Savoring this rare sight with me vulnerable underneath him, he whispered: “I never saw you this flustered…I love it.”

Looking me up and down, in all my ebony glory. With just my very sheer black nightgown that left little to the imagination. Oh, was he going to savor this…

Sitting up, he tried to grab the ice basin, but a trembling palm wrapped around his wrist: “W-wait..."

He nodded and comforted me: “Hey if you don't want to, we don't need to do anything... We can cuddle, perhaps my body heat might help." I tried to sit up but seeing I was so weak; I fell on my belly.

Removing his boots, Socks sat against my headboard and closed my bed’s curtains, and he lifted me to his lap with my back against his chest: “Here, you can lean against me."

I snuggled against his chest and started breathing sharply, I turned towards him and laid my hand on his heart: "...Maybe I want to do more...since you're here...”

Hearing these words, Socks flinched and enveloped his arms around my waist: "...Are you certain, Bra?"

I adverted my gaze shyly: "As long as we don't...you know..."

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, but seeing me like this, so demure, made him smirk teasingly at me while he lifted my chin: "There are plenty of ways of intimacy without penetration, sugar."

His tone sparked something inside me, especially the pet name, which did not help my flaming face: "O-ok, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I might not have my brother's expertise, but I do know my ways around the bedroom. Just lay against me, cupcake and I'll take care of you."-he then brought me closer to him and smiled tenderly.

I felt happy and relieved to know that I wasn't the only one that wanted this. His heat against me drew out my deepest desires and fears. The fear of all this dissolving into dust like it once had in the past, made me wrap my arms around him as tightly as I could.

Staring straight into his eyes, I set my hands on his cheeks and smiled lightly: "I'm in your care then... _Mon amour_. I apologize in advance if I do something weird."

A chuckle left his lips: "Lucky you...that I like weird things." The moment I was going to pout, he brought me for another kiss. His tongue contoured my lips and then he finally slid through them.

Our tongues danced to the beat of our wild heartbeats, with our bodies falling side by side. One of my pale legs between his.

“Should we r….oh!”-I pondered as I felt my lover’s arousal, his hard member against my leg. (Oh boy, he wasn’t joking when he told that all he ate went to his dick… Oh, my!)

His hand slid up my leg, exploring the smooth and pale skin underneath his fingers. Then with a chuckle, he slid up my nightgown and stopped under my breasts.

His gaze studied mine, that approved and to assure him, I settled his hand on my left breast. Eyes opened widely at the softness, he squeezed it gently which earned his ears a small moan.

“Do you like this, sugar? I barely touched you and you’re already so…sensitive.”-he muttered in a lustful tone against my pierced ear. “I-I can’t help it! I wanted this for so long…”-my hands tried to stifle my moans, but it was way too much for me.

(Damn my sensitivity! His hands feel like they’re melting me with each touch.)

His face approached mine and a loving smile appeared on Socks' face: “Me too… Tell me where it feels good and I’ll make feel you…so much better.”

My arms opened wide and brought him closer: “Everywhere, _mon amour_. Everywhere…”

Licking his lips, a lustful smile surfaced on his face: “Very well. Then moan for me, Bralette.” I moaned at the use of my full name in such an authoritarian tone and at how much his member twitched against my thigh.

His right hand squeezed my breast passionately until his fingers found my perky nipple. Tweaking it a little bit made me sink my nails unto his back, and whining against his neck: “Oh, do you like that? I see that these beautiful ample breasts of yours are quite delicate. Good to know that they are all mine.”-with his last words, he sucked a hickey right in the middle of my chest, where my nightgown began.

A tremor overtook my body as my eyes switched to ruby red again: “M-more…please.” My pleas made him dart his other hand to my back, pressing a finger through my spine which made me cry out and grab into him tightly while he pinched my nipple with one hand and scraped his nails on my back with another.

“It's good to know that reapers are sensible where their wings are, too. I can barely handle all those cute moans and whines. Moan louder.”-his lips sought mine and we entangled our tongues once more while I cried out at all the attention I was receiving.

(If he keeps doing that, I’ll come just from this! My heart is beating so fast…)

Noticing that I was breathing sharply, Socks broke our kiss to rest a little. I leaned my forehead against his chin as he slowed down his treatment. He wanted me to enjoy this to the max. Taking in his scent, I whined softly.

(What is this rich scent? Is this his angelic essence? I want to taste it. Let me try something… I have researched for a reason, dammit!)

My chin raised up, I smooched his Adam’s apple and then bit softly unto his skin. A hoarse groan left his lips. Scared, I stopped and stroked his cheeks: “Oh my souls! Socks, are you okay?" I turned his chin up to see and he was bleeding slightly. His hands grasped mine and a lustful gaze followed my every move.

If I thought he was excited before, now it looked like he was going to eat me up as if I were the tastiest dessert ever: “Harder...bite harder. I love it."

Seeing that I caused that reaction on him, made me draw a cattish grin: “Very well, _mon ange_." He brought me closer to him, with him just drawing languid circles on my back. Happily, did I make more hickies around his pale neck, licking the blood when I got a bit out of hand: “I'll have to cover that tomorrow, you vixen."-Socks groaned in a wanton tone.

My eyes sought him, and I pulled on his tie, unlacing it very slowly: “Oh no you won’t. I want you to show off those lovely marks. I want everyone to know you’re mine. Reapers are very protective of their soulmates and I'm no different."

His arm wrapped around my middle and he beamed teasingly: “Oh, and what would happen if I... misbehave? Will you punish me, sugar?"

His question is followed by a nibble to his ear which makes him gasp: “Well, maybe next time when I bring my …whip. Would you like that, _mon ange_?"

My request made him open his eyes widely. He had no idea I had the same preferences as he did. Socks was certainly going to enjoy teaching me thoroughly. He whispered in my ear: "Only if I can use it too, sweetheart."

Noticing that my words had turned against me, I flush deeply and answer softly:"...Yes, please."

A teasing grin surfaced on his angelic face. Inch by inch, he approached my neck and started peppering it with kisses. I melted underneath him until the kisses turned into bites, which made me release a whine. His sky blue eyes sought mine and his tongue darted across his lips, wiping the remains of my black blood: “It tastes so sweet. Now, now don’t pout at me. I have to make sure that everyone can see that you belong to me.”

Pouting at him for stopping, I whined: “But I regenerate fast…. They’ll be gone in a few seconds.”

His teeth nibbled on my right ear and he murmured: “Then I’ll have to do a lot more…” Socks keeps sliding down my neck, nibbling, and sucking along his path until he feels me tugging on his hair. I pulled him to meet my eyes and captured his lower lip between my teeth.

We kept kissing, tongues entwined, and our blood mixed with our saliva. Black blood mixing with bright red. He climbed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck while we kissed. One of his hands looked for the ice basin and then he dipped his hand in it.

Then he withdrew it and Socks slid his hand up my thighs, making me shiver at the coldness against my sweaty heated self. His hand cupped my lacy black panties, which made me gasp. Socks felt around and noticed his hand was already soaking wet: “Already so wet for me, sugar? I feel honored.”

I tried to remove my clothes, but he stopped me: “It’s too hot!”-I cried. “Cupcake, if you take off your clothes, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself and we don’t want that, do we?”

I nodded with flushed cheeks. Then I tried to reach out to remove his, but he clasped my wrist in his hands: “Now, now…Today is about you and I want to enjoy this wholly.” He grabbed his necktie that I had unlaced and coiled it around my wrists and then to my iron headboard. I swayed around to try to touch him in some way: “And what about you, Socks?”

His hands parted my legs widely as he stroked each thigh gently: “As I said, today is about you. Let me take you to heaven.” His cold hand slid inside my panties. He moaned at how wet I already was for him. “Please, don’t tease me!”-I begged.

He placed a longing peck on my lips and started tracing circles with his thumb on my clit, which brought out moans and cute whines from me. Seeing that I was fighting against my restraints in frustration, he inserted one finger inside me. My toes curled at the pleasure as I blubbered French curses: “Tell everyone who is making you feel this good, sweetheart…”

“…socks.”-I muttered. He increased his speed and added another finger, scissoring them at a faster pace. “I didn’t hear you. Louder.” Tears from pleasure slid through my cheeks. “Socks!”-I said in a louder tone.

Socks laid by my side and added another finger, scissoring them at an insane pace. “LOUDER! I want to hear those sexy moans of yours!” His fingers scraped against my G spot, bringing me to a mind-blowing orgasm: “SOCKS!!!”

I cried while he rubbed my clit furiously, extending my climax, till I was oversensitive. My eyes changed from red to their usual purple. I took deep breaths while I peeked through my semi-closed eyes: “That was…wow.”-I giggled.

Socks removed his hand from my panties and saw my fluids dripping down his fingers. Staring directly at me, he sucked his fingers one by one, very slowly: “As I thought you’re delicious everywhere.”

Blushing at his actions, I looked at my wrapped hands. A loud chuckle left his lips as he unlaced my wrists. I nursed my marked wrists, but he held each one and pecked them softly, while they healed: “I enjoyed it very much as well. You looked so fucking good as you called out my name. I hope that you liked it as much as I did, cupcake.”

****Lemon End!!!!** **

I pecked him softly on the lips and snuggled his chest: “I loved it. Never had felt that before… I love you, Socks.” Yawning softly, I nestled against his chest, feeling my body’s temperature lessen.

His hands waved through my hair and he grinned: “I love you too, Bra.”

****Third POV** **

His grin turned into a concerned scowl as he felt he had to tell her something: “Hey, cupcake. I have something that I should have told you before… Actually, I'm---? Bra?”-he only heard a soft sigh.

His lips formed a small grin at her sleeping so peacefully: “Oh, I guess I’ll tell you later. Sleep well, my love.” He pecked the crown of her head and closed his eyes too, joining her in a deep slumber.

****Half an hour later…** **

****Socks POV** **

Hearing my stomach grumble, I sat up on the bed and looked lovingly at my girlfriend, sleeping peacefully next to me. She started whining in her sleep, reaching her arms to seek me out. (Cute…)

I pick a long pillow and offer it to her. Bra hugs it happily and keeps sleeping. (Well, since today is the first day of her heat, we'll need food and drinks for some days. I'm not leaving her side until she returns to normal.)

I stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen to pick some supplies like snacks and water. Yet, when I arrived at the kitchen's entrance, I wasn't alone anymore. Everyone had returned from their outings, including Garterbelt and Slip. They seemed in a rush, especially Garter.

The nun approached me as my teammates readied their weapons: "What's going on?"- I asked. "There's a zombie infestation on Daten City's local graveyard. The authorities say the monsters are immune to their weapons so we're going to help. Get your gear and go get Bra."- she said as she reloaded her machine guns.

Glancing at the stairs, I answered: "Bra can't go. She's having one of those days." They looked at each other and nodded. My brother approached me with a permanent smirk on his face and wrapped an arm around my neck: " Ohohoho, I knew that redheads were feisty in bed but damn! You look like you were diving in a pool of leeches."

Flushing brightly, I looked at my neck and fastened the collar with my tie before Tie could notice what happened. (Wouldn't want to get on my brother in law's bad side… Wait. Brother in law?! Come on Socks, you're only dating for some months and you are already thinking of marriage?! Even though Bralette would look amazing in a black wedding gown… Damn it, now I can't take it out of my head!)

Noticing my inner turmoil, Speedo chuckles and rubs my head: "I'm so proud, my little bro is becoming a man!" I pushed him away and crossed my arms: "I always was."

They started heading for the car, but I signaled them: "Go on ahead, I'll warn Bra." And off to the garage, they went.

I took the lift and when I reached her bedroom, I left her a message on my side of the bed and pecked her on the forehead: "I'll be right back love." Then I left with my swords and off we went. Slip had come with us too.

As we rode there, the moment we arrived at the graveyard we noticed a huge wave of zombies, with their decayed flesh and ripped clothes, enclosing on the police. We got out and off we went to break them apart. Slip stood behind a tree while Garter and we sheathed our weapons.

Tie and Garter fought long range with both Tie’s rifle and Garter’s machine gun while my brother and I kept trying to lessen their numbers, but no matter what we did, it didn’t faze them.

“What in the actual hell?! It doesn’t work?”-Tie screamed as he changed to his shotgun. We nodded and soon exhaustion washed over us. It seemed like they kept healing up. “Retreat, retreat!”-Garter started rushing people to the parking lot, we soon followed after. (Oh Bra. You would know what to do. This is your area of expertise, after all. I hope she’s alright.)

Little did we know that we had a group of reapers on a ceiling watching us through their binoculars, laughing their asses off at our despair. “Heheheh, aren’t mortals so amusing?”

****Meanwhile in Daten City’s church** **

****Bra POV** **

Feeling the cold covers next to me I realized something, Socks wasn’t next to me anymore. I opened my eyes and sat up very slowly. I was hugging a pillow all this time, so I pouted: “Where did he go?”

I looked around and saw a little note where Socks laid before, so I opened it and read it:

Dear Bra

We went to the local graveyard to take care of a zombie infestation.

Stay in bed and rest.

I’ll be right back,

Love Socks

At the mention of zombies, I clutched the paper in my hands. There’s only one race able to create zombies from scratch: Reapers. So that meant my father sent a squad to kill Slip. (I can’t let that happen!)

I sat up and tried to stand up but I was still weak, so I held myself against the bed’s column. My legs seemed like two bamboo leaves. I can’t fight like this, but I have to do something.

I looked at a picture I had with all of them in my dressing table and teared up a little. (There’s only one way…) Letting all my negative emotions out but somewhat controlled, I felt my hair turn to black and my eyes turning red with black sclera and veins surrounding it.

(I’m sorry, Garter. I know I promised but it’s the only way I can fight.) I changed to my work uniform and sheathed my scythe: “No one touches my loved ones, not even my own race.” And so, I teleported behind them, on top of a wall. Gasping at the huge number enclosing on them, I took out my death book and started checking names.

****Third POV** **

The angels and the police kept walking backward but soon enough they stood between the parking lot’s wall and the zombies. When they readied themselves to fight, the zombies started crumbling and vanishing into dust.

The police started celebrating them while the angels and their companions looked at each other. They turned at the sound of someone closing a book abruptly. Then they heard a thud in the ground, so they turned back: it was Bra who offered them a weak smile and held herself by her scythe.

Yet, she didn’t look normal, besides her sickly pale complexion and blood dribbling down her nose and mouth, her hair was tinted back, and her eyes looked like something out of a nightmare.

The moment they saw her she coughed harshly and Socks, Tie and her friends ran to her: “Bra!”-she fell on her knees. Socks picked her bridal style while her brother and friends surrounded her: “Sugar, what are you doing here? I told you to rest, you’re weak.”-her boyfriend caressed her hair.

Tie held her hand and reprimanded her: “You promised me and Garterbelt you wouldn’t use that form again. You know how much it drains you!” She patted his cheek and sat up: “I’m sorry, but only a reaper can kill or…create a zombie.” And then she glared ahead of her.

The same group of reapers that had spied on them when they went to the beach, stood in front of them. They were the ones behind all of this. Chuckling darkly, the one who Bra had pulled his heart out, said: “You didn’t think that we would forget what you did right? Boss told us you would be going through a rough patch this week, so we knew that this time would be the best to attack. For it is when you are at your weakest.”

They started approaching Slip who feared them for she knew why they were here, yet Bra pecked her boyfriend on the lips and stood up. She walked ahead and placed herself in front of Slip: “Bra, you don’t need to-?”

The now black-haired reaper looked at her friend and at the remaining people with a weak smile: “Haha, I didn’t want you to see me like this… This form only exists to kill but may this time be used to protect.” The angels tried to join her, but Garter held them: “Let me go Garter! I’m not letting her fight by herself!”-Socks bounced around. Tie also tried to get away from the nun’s grasp, but she was stronger than she looked: “No matter how much you want to help her, a reaper kills everything in its path. You would be no different.”

Then Bra jumped out at them slashing and bashing with her scythe, they all attacked her at the same time so she could only dodge and block their attacks. If it were another day, she would be able to kick their ass effortlessly, but not today. Her heat was absorbing her strength, soon enough she would fall from exhaustion if she didn’t do anything.

The reapers noticed this and smirked. One of the girls snickered: “Oh Bra, don’t you know that reapers should never mix with the rabble.” As Bra heard her pronounce those words she felt herself become enraged: “R-rabble? RABBLE?! They are way more than you will ever be trash. Their lives actually mean something, on contrary to you, bitch!”

Bra felt herself grow in confidence and power. She was so tired of just watching the people she cared about, to suffer or die. She had enough. If they wanted her to be a reaper that’s what she was going to be…

Her hair turned back to red, her clothes switched to a dark corset and skirt with a dark black mantle enveloping her shoulders. A crown of thorns wrapped around her head, black blood dribbling down her cheeks. Then markings like tattoos covered her entire body like she was a Calavera from _Dia de Los Muertos_. She looked like a skeleton, but she was way more than that and the reapers knew that.

Fear overtook their empty souls for they only had seen that with one person and that was their boss, Bra’s father: “I-it can’t be! A hybrid, as our future leader? That’s preposterous, a blasphemy!”-they screamed.

Bra’s friends and family stared in admiration at their friend’s form. For normal people, she might look terrifying, but to them, she was a Goddess, the Goddess of Death. Smirking, at the slowly retreating reapers, Bra held her scythe and in one second appeared next to them with her blade close to their neck: “That’s right. He hasn’t told you, why he hates me? Why, Father Dearest doesn’t want to lose his throne, to me. Now, leave my sight or I’ll make sure not even your ashes will be left standing.”

The reapers nodded in fright and teleported back home, saying: “Y-yes, Mistress!” She chuckled darkly and turned to her friends. Giving them a reassuring smile, she turned back to normal and felt her legs wobble. Her boyfriend rushed to her and picked her up: “Bra! Oh my god, are you okay?”

She nodded and hid in his chest: “I want to go home.” They looked at each other and her boyfriend hugged her tighter: “Of course, sugar. Let’s go home.” Then they took the car back home and Socks laid her in her bed when they arrived. Tie and her friends pestered her with questions: “Bra, are you okay?” “What was that?!” “That was so badass!” “And here I thought I knew all about you.”

Her boyfriend which was placing a wet towel on her forehead screamed: “SHUT UP!!!” They all stopped and looked sheepishly at him: “…Sorry.” Bra pulled on his sleeve and shook her head: “It’s okay, love. They’re just worried.” He sat on the bed and as her friends and brother were going to apologize, Garterbelt pushed them out of her bedroom: “Take care of her, Socks.”

He nodded and the nun closed the hatch behind her. Socks turned to his girlfriend with a frown on his face, Bra smiled sheepishly: “I know I was-!” She felt arms wrap around desperately: “You worried the shit out of me. I thought that they would… Please don’t do that again.”

She nodded against his chest and teared up: “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Socks pecked her forehead and laid in bed with her. Then she looked up at him: “I didn’t want you to see me like that. I must have looked pretty scary, didn’t I?”

The angel raised her head and looked her in the eyes: “You’re kidding, right? Sugar, you looked so badass and hot. I thought I’d pass out right there.” Giggling at his excitement, she pecked him on the lips: “Thanks, Socks. Really…” He hugged her and kissed her forehead: “No matter what you are, I'll always love you.” And then the couple fell asleep once more in each other’s arms.

****Somewhere in Purgatorium…** **

Lord Death breaks his desk in half as he sees his squad in front of him afraid of his daughter: “You pieces of shit! Fine, if you want something done right, do it yourself… I would watch my back if I were you, Bra.”

****Chapter XIV-End** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon amour-My love
> 
> Mon ange-My ange


	15. Chapter XV-New feelings, New origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own PASWG, I only own my OCs and the plot. This chapter is mostly smut.

**Third POV**

It has been a week since Bralette has shown her true form to her friends and brother. Even though she used to feel proud of this part of hers, she knew how terrifying it probably was for non-reapers such as angels and humans.

Yet, as soon as she had recovered from her heat with help from her boyfriend, she was bombarded by millions of questions of her friends. 

They were bedazzled by her powers and Slip even begged to take photos of her in that form, explaining that she looked like an anime heroine. Something which made Bra blush furiously.

Alas, Bra had one dilemma now. After spending her heat with her boyfriend for the first time, and of him bringing her to ecstasy over and over again with his very talented hands. Bra wanted the whole package, she was ready.

Sure, she had some insecurities at first, when he first touched her. Socks had much more experience than she had, with her being able to actually kiss someone without killing them, only this year. Bra was a complete virgin in that department.

Well, she had done a lot of research even before she dated him, but she was afraid of hurting him or worst, kill him. What if her ability to be with someone was only temporary? She wouldn't bear if something happened to him.

Still, she wanted to try, and God knows how much she wanted him. She never felt this strongly about someone before. Not even with her first boyfriend. 

What they had had, was good and sweet but it was just puppy love. No matter how much they liked each other, they had close to no interests in common. So, it would always be fated for ending.

Now, as Socks, Bra and Garterbelt were the only ones at home, Bra pondered on a plan to show him she was ready for the next step.

** Bra POV **

Socks and I were watching a cooking reality show, with me nuzzled to his left side and him draping his arm around me.

A devilish grin appeared on my lips as I had an idea. I pulled his sleeve and whined: " _Amourrrrr…"-_ I pouted and he turned towards me, with an amused look on his face: "Yes, cupcake?"

I stood up and straddled him, making him gasp, then I wrapped my arms around him as I grounded slightly on his lap: "Give me some attention… I'll feel lonely if you only pay attention to the Tv, meanie."

I felt him choke on his breath, each time I grounded my hips against the quite pronounceable bulge underneath me: "B-bra, d-don't." 

(Hehehe, I got you now. Soon enough he'll get tired of the teasing and ram me into this couch and have his way with me. Uh, just thinking about it is making my skin shiver wondering how he will punish me. Genius, as always, _Mademoiselle_ Bralette!)

Then as I started peppering kisses alongside his jawline, I felt myself being lifted and sat on the side: "Wha-?" He looked at me with his usual sky-blue eyes which had turned into a dark stormy blue, as he pecked my forehead and ran off: "Sorry, cupcake! Gotta go to the WC!"

And there I stood completely flabbergasted: "What in the actual fuck just happened?" I pouted with my arms crossed: "Just you wait, Socks Anarchy. I have more cards up my sleeves."

** Next day… **

Today Socks and I are going to have a study date. Tests are coming and he asked me to help him with history, even though my cinnamon roll is so smart already! (Today will be the day! Mwahahahahah. Little does he know that history will be the last thing on his mind when he gets to my room.)

I tightened the long red silk robe I had, covering a little surprise for him. (He better like it! I bought it thinking of him.) Then I heard a knock at the door, and I got up and rushed to the door: “I’m coming!” (God, I wish…)

When I opened the door, he looked me up and down and took a deep breath: “Have I got the wrong memo? Are we having a sleepover, cupcake?”-he said teasingly. I gave him a long kiss on the lips and walked to my desk, giving as much bounce possible to my hips: “No, silly. I just am feeling quite…hot today.”

I heard him gulp at my words and then when he turned to place his books on top of my bed, I unlaced my robe and revealed what I had underneath: a white lingerie set composed of a bralette and thong, all in lace. (Let’s hope he likes it. White is not one of my top colors but if that’s what it takes to make his resolve break, so be it.)

He turned towards me and his eyes opened: “Bra, could you help me with the XIX centu-!” I saw him bite his lip and I crossed my arms behind me with a slightly flushed look: “D-do you like it?”-I asked. He started advancing towards me as he undressed his black hoodie. (YES! Now, I’ve done it. Oh, Socks. Just take me.)

I closed my eyes and opened my arms, expecting a kiss…but that’s not what I received. I felt him slip his hoodie over my lingerie, dressing me as a parent does to a child. I opened my eyes and noticed that the hoodie reached my mid-thigh. I crossed my arms and slightly glared at him. “Come on, Bra. It’s too cold for you to walk around like that. Let’s study.”-he said now with a concerned look on his face.

Whining, I nodded and joined him in my desk: “…Very well. Let’s get this done with.” (DAMN IT SOCKS ANARCHY! I even wore WHITE lingerie, for you! Guess I’ll have to be more straight forward.)

** A couple of days later… **

One of the best things about having my boyfriend in the same school as me is the fact that it will scare my fans away. (Amen for that.) Walking hand in hand to have lunch in the canteen, I kept pondering on what I should do to make him understand what I want.

He kept rubbing small circles on my hand as we reached the canteen, going to the queue to get our lunch. Socks used this time to tickle me out of my deep thinking: “What are you thinking about, cupcake? You seem concerned.”

(You silly man. I don’t know whether you are clueless, or you are just a plain tease.) I shake my head at him and take my tray with today’s chicken soup. Walking up ahead I went to find a place to sit.

We sat next to each other with our friends surrounding us. He kept glancing at me like he was trying to figure me out, but then I just had the most brilliant idea. (What thing would make someone’s will break? Teasing someone in public. Hehehe.)

Sipping on my soup with one, I reached my hand towards his knee which made him gasp. This brought some attention to our friends: “Everything’s okay, Socks?”-Slip asked concernedly. He nodded and squinted his eyes at me: “Yes, everything’s great.”

(Oh, sweetie. It will get a lot worse.) Then I slid my hand up to his thigh, always pretending I was distracted with eating, his hand reached for mine to try to stop me. He whispered: “Bra, not in front of them.”

I grinned playfully and shrugged: “Why not? Your body says something else…”-his iris darkened as he tried to remove my hand. Then when he thought I had given up, I slid my hand inwards, grabbing his inner thigh. This movement made him stand up abruptly, which surprised all of us: “I-I got to take care of something.”-and he left…again.

My head fell down and I stood up as well: “Sis, where are you going?”-Tie asked. I offered him a weak smile: “I don’t feel so well today. I think I’m going home.” They looked at each other in confusion.

Making a portal out of nowhere, I teleported to my room and as soon as the portal closes, I slam into my bed and cry in frustration. (He hates me! That’s the only explanation for this behavior. Or worse he’s disgusted by my mixed blood or my true form. I really want to have this with him. I have felt attracted by many people before him, but Socks is different. He cares about me, about my true self. Or at least that’s what I thought.)

I spent some hours sobbing into my pillow with Choker meowing in concern beside me. Then I lifted my face and offered her a small smile: “I’m okay Choker. This is just a buildup of many things.” Sitting up, I pulled her to my lap and petted her. “Perhaps I should call _maman_. She’ll know what to do.”

My hand reached for my smartphone and I dialed her number. It called and then she picked up: “ _Mon chou_! It’s been a long time since you called. Did something happen?” Tears ran once more down my cheeks and I sobbed: “ _Mamannnnnn_! I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Oh sweetie, tell mother what happened.”-she said in a soft voice. “So, I found my… soulmate, _maman_.” I heard her gasp in happiness: “Really?! Oh, sweetie. I’m so happy for you! Tell me all about them.”

Then I started ranting about every little feature of my boyfriend: “He’s sweet, smart, protective, level-headed and he’s just so damn cute. We even have a lot of interests in common, _maman_. I love him so much but…” “But?”-she asked. “We’ve been dating for some months now. He even spent my heat with me, and I feel-!” “Ready for the next step, right?”-she asked.

“Yes…And I have tried to show him that. I’ve been seducing him for a week and yet he always runs away… _Qu’est que je fait, maman_?” She turned on the camera and I saw her through my phone: “Oh honey, he might be insecure or nervous. Have you tried talking with him?”-I blushed and shook my head. She giggled and ushered me: “Then you better do it. Communication is key in all relationships. God knows how I lacked in that department with your father.”

I snorted: “That’s an overstatement. _Merci, maman_. I have just one last question.” She smiled and nodded: “Yes?” “Do…angels have soulmates?”-I questioned her. “Well, yes. Why do you want-! Oh, my Father! Is it one of Judgement’s sons?!” Blushing, I nodded: “…Yes, it’s Socks.” I heard her clap and smile widely: “Aw, I bet you make a really cute couple. I’d like to meet him one of these days.”

I nodded and smiled back: “You will. Thanks once again, _maman_.” My mother sent me a kiss: “Anytime, sweetie. Now go and talk with him.” I sent her a kiss back: “I will. _Au revoir, maman._ ” Waving me goodbye, she hanged up. 

Then I stood up and walked back and forth, practicing what I was going to say to him, seeing that he still hadn’t arrived home. Some minutes later, I heard his door close and I took a deep breath, and off I went. Since his door was slightly ajar, I just opened it and saw him with his laptop on his lap. The moment he saw me, he hid it: “Cupcake! You scared the shit out of me.”

Offering him a small smile, I rubbed my arm for comfort: “C-can we talk?” My words seemed to scare him a little: “S-sure. Sit with me.” I nodded and sat next to him on his left: “Did I do something wrong?”-I asked in a small disheartened voice. He took my hand and gripped it: “What? Of course not, Bra!”

A small tear ran down my cheek and I looked at him: “Then why have you been rejecting my advances?! If you don’t want us to have sex, tell me! I won’t mind, just talk to me. If it’s because of me, don’t. I’m ready.” Seeing me tear up, he places his hand on my cheeks and clears my tears, with a small smile on his face: “I know, love.”

I removed his hands from me and then vented: “Then why? Is it because I’m mixed blood?! Or because my real form disgusted you? Perhaps it’s my inexperience and you’d prefer someone more capa-!”-My insecurities were broken by him slamming his lips into mine, while he grasped my wrists. “Mhm!”-I moaned as he delved deeper with his tongue and I let him grasp me by the hips.

Then he broke the kiss, with his sky-blue eyes darkened by lust and he took my hand and lead it to his bulge, which was twitching. I blushed at his action and at how much influence I had on him: “Feel this, love? I feel like this every time I realize how gorgeous and badass my girlfriend is. 

Only you have that power over me, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

My body matched my hair color with his words, even my ears were flushed to the tips. He removed my hand and hugged me: “I’m sorry that I made you feel like that. It wasn’t my intention, but I was planning you a surprise.”

I lifted my head in confusion: “A surprise?” He nodded and lifted the laptop to my lap: “During your heat, you showed me many times that you were ready for the next step. So, I started thinking and I wanted to give you the perfect first time. Therefore, I found a great hotel in Paris and I was going to ask you when you wanted me to reserve it.”

My hands covered my mouth and tears of happiness ran down my cheeks, again. (My souls, what a crybaby I turned out to be.) I jumped him and hugged him: “Oh, _mon amour_! That’s so romantic, but I don’t need a fancy place to do it. As long as it’s you, it will be perfect."

He hugged my waist and pecked my lips: “Still, I wanted to make it special, for you. I thought it would be best to have a safe and private place to do it. Especially, if you want to try something…different, as you said before.”

Nodding, I felt my body heat up at his intentions. He chuckled teasingly and sat next to me as he turned on the computer: “Then, when would you like it to happen? It can be whenever you want. This week, next month, in fifty years… I’ll wait as you long as you need to. It’s important that you feel ready, ok?”

I smiled at his love towards me and nuzzled his chest: “I’m ready, now. Could it be this weekend?”-Socks smiled and started making the reservations: “Very well, can’t wait.” Placing my head on his shoulder, I ask: “Socks, that’s way too expensive! I don’t want you to spend that much on me.” He pecked me on the lips and smirked: “Shh, I want to. It was for my sweets but it’s worth it if I’m going to taste something much…sweeter.”

(Gosh, I’m going to suffer from all his teasing, aren’t I?) Socks chuckled at my embarrassment and nibbled my ear. “At least let me teleport us there so that you won’t spend more money.” He nodded: “Ok, I accept. Just one thing before you go… You look your best in black. It makes you look so ravishing.” Realizing he was talking about the lingerie; I gasp and shove him: “That’s not fair! You meanie. I only bought it thinking of you.”

Laughing at my red face, he wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck: “I know, I know. But God, you wanted to kill me this week. Didn’t you? Do you realize how many cold showers I had to take?” Then I joined him in laughter: “Oh my poor baby. There, there. I’m sorry but I was desperate, ok?” And we ended the day, teasing each other back and forth. That night I barely could sleep with the excitement of it finally happening. (Saturday, please come soon!)

** Friday night **

Today I spent the entire day packing up lightly. Just some hygiene stuff like my lotion, my shampoo and stuff like that. For clothes, I packed a different outfit, a jacket, some comfortable shoes, a change of underwear, and my PJs. 

I had already shaved everything which needed shaving and had readied my outfit for Saturday. (I can barely stand still! Is this nerves or excitement? Both, most probably.) During my heat and before we had started dating, I found out that Socks was into BDSM and that’s something I always wanted to try. So, I did some research to be better prepared for today. 

(Tomorrow is the day… Can’t wait, hihihi.)

** Saturday morning… **

As soon as I woke up, I took my clothes and underwear to the bathroom and took a bath. I put some vanilla scenting lotion that I usually used and my matching perfume. Since we had time, I braided my hair and did a fancy updo to match the wine-red sleeveless dress I had chosen to wear. I liked this dress very much because it had black lace as a collar. To match with the dress, I chose some black ankle boots with the front showing the toes.

I got out of the bathroom and I saw Garterbelt giving me the okay sign. (Does she know? Geez!) Shaking my head amusedly, I go to my room to get my small trolley and when I’m leaving food and water for Choker, I heard someone knock at the door.

“Come in…”-I answer, the door opens and closes behind them. Hearing footsteps and a trolley, I stand up: “I’ll be right there. I’m just leaving enough food to Choker.” Arms wrap around my waist and a kiss is placed on the back of my neck: “I already told them that we’re going to spend the weekend out.”-Socks whispered.

I turn towards him and wrap my arms around his neck: “Oh really? What did they say?” Socks chuckled nervously: “Well, my brother patted me on the back and kept saying: «Ohohoho, you go Gothboy! Show her how the Anarchy’s do it» and yours just glared and made the sign of cutting my neck.”

I covered my face in his chest: “God, how embarrassing! I’ll talk with him.”-as I go to talk with my brother, Socks pulls me by the wrist towards his chest: “It’s okay, love. He’s just being protective. Let him be.” Letting my hands fall, I whine: “But…” He smirks: “No buts unless it’s yours.”- and he finished with a slap on my ass, making me gasp in surprise. “By the way, you look amazing, as always.”

(Oh god, he already started! I quite liked that and something tells me that I’ll enjoy it much more.)

He petted Choker and then offered me his hand: “Shall we get going?” I smiled and took my trolley in hand: “Let’s.”-A portal appeared in the middle of _Les Champs Elysées_ and we entered it. As soon as we got to the other side, I gasped at the hotel he had reserved a room for us. It was one of the fanciest hotels in France: _Hotel_

_ Poussière D'Étoiles.  _

“Love is this-?! You must have spent a lot of money!”-I looked back at him and then at the hotel which I only heard from. It was a twenty-floor five-star building, known for having both modern facilities such as the internet and television but at the same time, it had retained its baroque roots. While the hotel on the outside seemed like a mansion, on the inside it retained the furniture and the décor used in the XIX century.

He lifted my hand and pecked it: “You’re worth it. Now, let’s go.” I nodded excitedly and hugged his arm in complete bliss. (I love him so much. I don’t deserve him.) We walked a few minutes to the entrance of the hotel, and when we entered it the first thing I noticed besides the marble reception desk was the huge golden spiral staircase in the middle.

We walked towards the receptionist and I was readying myself to speak since I was French, but I was interrupted by Socks: “ _Bonjour. J’ai réservé un penthouse pour aujourd’hui._ ” I was shocked and aroused. (WHAT?! Since when does he speak French? God, he makes it sound so sexy…)

The receptionist, a blonde with slicked-back hair asked: “ _Certainement. Monsieur…_?” “Socks Anarchy.”-he answered. The man nodded, checked his computer and then smiled at both of us: “ _Chambre 100._ _Prenez l’ascenseur sur votre droite et il est au 10e étage._ _Le serveur prendra vos bagages, à l’étage_ ."

He nodded, he gave us the hotel card and Socks turned towards me with a proud smile: "Surprised?" I gulped: "Of course, I am. Since when you speak French?"

Directing me to the lift with a hand on my lower back, he smirked: "Well, I took some centuries of Romance Languages, back in Heaven. When we started dating, I revised my French. Was I ok?"

Placing a slow kiss on his neck, I grin with flushed cheeks: " _Tu aurait dit un natif. Je suis si fier_!"

He blushed and scratched his neck: "I'm glad. For a moment I pondered on what the hell he was actually speaking. But I managed to."

We entered the lift and pressed the button to the tenth floor. His hand grasped mine and tightened it slowly as a way to calm my shaking hands, due to the nerves: "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll take care of you and if you decide you don't want to, we'll stop."

I offered a shy smile and nodded, taking this moment to observe what he was wearing. Socks had chosen a tight white vest with a black shirt underneath. He had his cravat as always. For pants, he was wearing those leather ones that I loved when he wore it for our first date. (My souls, he loves to tease me!)

As soon as we reached our floor, I observed in amazement the long beige corridors. It just was all so familiar, especially for me since I worked for many centuries in France. Socks took all my reactions with a loving smile on his lips.

Then we arrived at our room and Socks opened it. He ushered me inside and I was completely shocked. This was enormous. The room was in tones of beige, grey, and white. All decorated like a regal room. The dorsal bed was so large that probably six people could sleep there. 

It also had a stone fireplace on the left with velvet beige lounge chairs around it. To our right, there was another room, which I ran towards. (Oh, my death! This is huge!) Where I stood was a bath/spa room with a massage pool and a stone bathtub where two people could fit with no problem or whatsoever.

"Do you like it?"- he asked me. I smiled widely and spun around: "Like it? I love it! It reminds me so much of Marie Antoinette's room. God, that woman might have been a hedonist, but she gave the best parties."

Socks chuckled at my childlike joy and pulled me to the bedroom. Our trolleys were already there. He had brought an extra though. Curious as always, I pointed towards it: "And here I thought that women brought more luggage than men."

He approached my ear and whispered: "Oh, that one isn’t for my clothes. It's for my... equipment." Then, a flush appeared on my cheeks when I realized that was his toys. Placing his arms on my shoulders, he sat me on the lounge chair and started removing my boots: “While I help you out of these boots, we need to set boundaries and safewords. It’s important that you feel comfortable and safe.”

Nodding, I start talking: “I have been doing some research about BDSM since I remember. So, you can ask away.” He looked up and took my boots next to my trolley: “Oh, nice! Ok, then tell me about your hard limits. Is there something that you don’t feel comfortable with trying?”

He sat next to me and started removing his boots as well: “No name-calling, please. It brings…bad memories. And I think that’s that for now. I’m up to try new things.” After he took his boots, Socks rubbed my knee: “I’m sorry for bringing up your past.” I shook my head: “No, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Then he signaled me to the middle of the room and threw his vest to the ground. Socks took his smaller trolley with him and opened it next to the bed.

(Oh god! That’s a whole fucking sex shop in there…) He turned towards me and took some items with him over to the bed: “How do you feel about trying these, first?”-In his hands, he had a pair of steel handcuffs, a paddle, and massage oil. I felt myself whine just at the thought of him using them on me: “Y-yes, but…”

He sat with his legs crossed: “If you want to try something else different, just say the word.” Taking a deep breath, I point towards the paddle and say in a trembling voice: “C-could you use your hands instead of the p-paddle?” Smirking, he nodded and threw the paddle to his bag: “I’d love to. Nothing better than feeling your cold skin underneath my fingers.”

I felt myself shiver at his words. He looked me up and down and uncrossed his legs: “Now we just need to agree on a safe word for you. It has to be something you won’t scream by accident, something you hate, perhaps.” 

There was only one expression that came to mind when he asked me for one: “…Black Plague.”-I said it with a shaky voice. Noticing that it made me sad, he said: “Are you sure about it? It can be another thing.” I shook my head and took a step forward: “I’m sure. Let’s do this.”

He nodded and I saw his gaze change to something primal: “Very well. Come here. Now.”-I shivered at his authority and did as he said, standing right in front of him. Socks pointed to my clothes and then to the ground: “Now, strip. Just leave your underwear. I want to see what you brought me.”

I took a deep breath and started unzipping the dress: “Slower…” Nodding, I felt my dress slide slowly to the ground and then I kicked it somewhere. Looking up, I saw his eyes darken and he licked his lips: “I told you that you looked best in black. Fuck, on your knees!”

The lingerie I had chosen today was a complete set in black and red lace: Bra, thong, pantyhose, and stockings. (Just for you, sweetheart…) I kneeled right in front of him, on top of the grey carpet. Socks took my hands and offered me a proud smirk: “Now, I’m going to handcuff you, okay? Since it’s your first time using this, I’ll handcuff you with your hands forward.”-and so he did. Feeling the cold steel against my chilled skin made me shiver in anticipation.

Then he opened slightly his legs and removed his shirt, joining our clothes in the ground: “Now, be a good girl and bend over my lap. Someone needs to be punished after all the teasing you done this week.”- I gulped and did as he asked, the feeling of his leather pants against my belly made me heat up.

** Socks POV **

Seeing her bent over my lap, with her head slightly towards me as to see what I was going to do to her, made me almost come in my pants. Her alabaster skin with no blemishes besides two vertical scars in her back, most probably from her wings. I ran a finger down her spine and watched her shiver in delight. Then, I looked to my left where her ample pale buttocks stood, just parted by the thin lace of her tong. (God, this woman will be the death of me.)

I rubbed my hand all over them and whispered in her ear: “Your ass is so soft… imagine how pretty it’ll look with my handprints on it.”-she gulped but shook her ass as if to tease me: “Show me, then.” I gave her a firm but slow smack on her butt, making her whelp at it: “You’re going to count the slaps with me. Five for each naughty action you did this week. If you can’t handle the pain, say the word and I’ll stop.” 

She nodded and looked up ahead: “Good, then let’s get started.” I started smacking it as she counted with me, but instead of cries, she whined: “M-more, please!” I licked my lips and increased the strength: “50…smack…51…smack…53…smack…54…smack 55!”-she whined, and I felt wetness against my thigh: “Look at you. You’re so wet that I’m feeling it through my pants. Naughty girl. Do you want more?”-I turned her chin towards me, and I saw the drool on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were completely red and hazed, just as if she were in heat again.

She nodded and I looked at her buttocks. Even though she healed fast, the blood, from the cuts my rings had made, still ran down her cheeks so I bent over them and licked a blood trail: “Ahhh~!”

My arms lifted her bridal style and I threw her over the bed, making her whelp due to the throbbing in her buttocks. I crawled over her and straddled her, removing the rest of my clothes, except for my deep blue boxers. I bent down and whispered against her ear: “Now, I’m going to strip you, fully. Then, I’m going to make you beg for release over and over again.” 

Bra bit her lip and I lifted her handcuffs over the steel headboard, arresting her in place: “That way you won’t be able to move or cover your sinful moans. I want them all.” I started with her stockings and pantyhoses. No matter how sexy she’d look in these as I thrust into her, I want to see all of her for our first time. 

I noticed that each a bellybutton diamond stud. (Oh, kinky…I love it.) Pouring a little of massage oil onto my hands, I massaged her legs up and down as I grasped her thighs in a bruising grip. “Mhm…”-she let out soft sighs of contentment.

Skipping over her panties as to tease her even more, I started licking and nibbling on her neck: “Ah, not there~!” I smirked as I knew where her weak spots were: “But you liked it so much during your heat. You just kept muttering «Bite me! » over and over again.”

Bra flushed at memories of our weekly sessions. (How cute she looked, whining for my caresses. Worry no more, my love. I’ve got you.) “That was just the effect of the heat…”-she muttered.

A chuckle erupted from my lips and then I took a hold of her breasts and nuzzled my head between them: “What are you doing, _mon amour_?”-she asked. I looked up and smirked at her, sucking a hickie between her bosom: “I need to take a nap between these, one of these days. They’re just so soft.”

She giggled at my request. (I could listen to this all my life.) “Sure, I don’t mind. It’s quite comforting to have a weight on top of me.” I smiled and grasped the straps of her bra, as I started sliding them down. (I can hardly wait to see them! Just touching over the clothes is not enough. I want to feel all of her.)

Bra smiled and lifted her back so that I could take it off her. I grasped the clip on her back and unclipped. Then I lifted the bra over my head and threw it away: “Oh God, those should be a sin…”-I groaned as I saw her giggle in embarrassment: “Glad you like it.” Her updo was already all undone and only her panties were left standing.

Her breasts were pale, yet in the center stood two rosy buds, which seemed like cherries. It made my mouth water and my boner feel increasingly restrained against my boxers: “Mine.”-I groaned and took them into my hands, but this time I sucked on a nipple and bit it: “Mhm~!”-she moaned softly.

I kept switching from one breast to another, wanting to give them both the same treatment. Then to finalize, seeing that her legs seemed restless in between mine, I bite hard into a nipple, making her bleed. Her eyes widened and turned black as she let her head fall back: “Ahhhhhhhh~! M-more, please!”

Looking up, I slid my hand down till it reached her navel: “You want it, then beg for it.” Bra pouted: “Please…touch me down there.” Wanting to tease her some more, I placed my hand on her thigh: “Here?” She moved against her handcuffs and I saw her cheeks get flushed. 

Tears from frustration ran down her cheeks: “P-please touch my… c-clit! I need t-to cum!” Seeing the small tears running down her face, I lick one of them and hoister my pinkies over her thong and I slid it down. It joined the rest of the clothes and I groaned at the sight. It was completely smooth, and it was glistening in her arousal. 

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll give you a reward.”- I lift her legs over my shoulders and I look up at her: “Watch me, while I do it.”-she gulped and opened her legs wider. Then I licked a trip up and down her folds: “AHHH~!”

Noticing that she was quite enjoying it, I started nibbling on her clit and I inserted a finger inside her: “Gosh, you’re as sweet as I thought you’d be. Moan for me, Bralette.”

At the mention of her name, she started whining and moaning loudly. I proceeded on sucking on her clit as I added another finger while I scissored it. (I needed to prepare her for me, or it would be uncomfortable for both.)

I started feeling her legs gave out and her breathing increasing rapidly, meaning that she was near climax, so I stopped with licking and decreased my fingering pace. Bra started whining and tear up from being denied orgasming: “N-no. Please, d-don’t stop. L-let me c-cum!”

I sucked a hickey on her inner thigh as I dragged on her pleasure: “Only if you are a good girl for me and beg for it.” She nodded in tears: “P-please, m-master! Let me cum!”-hearing her call me master made me almost cum right there, so I smirked and switched my fingers with my tongue, eating her out till she came: “ _Putain_!!!”

Falling down her high, she stood there in a complete haze. Licking her arousal from my lips, I crawl on top of her and whisper: “Love, do you feel okay? Need a break?”-I heard a clanking of her handcuffs which she waved over my head, wrapping her arms around my neck, still stuck in her restraints: “I feel…amazing. We can keep going. Where did you learn that technique?”

Smirking teasingly, I placed a soft kiss on her lips: “Do you really want to know where?”-I saw her eyes turn darker as I saw the devilish glint in her eyes: “No…I don’t. What matters is that you’re mine, now.”-she snarled in possessively, making me shiver. (I love when she is possessive.) I pressed my forehead against hers and muttered: “And you’re mine.”

** Bra POV **

(Oh my god! I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure. I never climaxed so hard. He’s good…too good.) We kissed deeply while I felt him remove his underwear. When we broke apart, I looked down and my eyes almost bulged out of my head. (DEAR LORD! Where were you hiding that?! In another dimension?) His erection was around nine inches in length, and it was quite thick for someone so fit.

He noticed me analyzing his member and smirked: “Like what you see?” I nodded frantically and tried to touch it, but he arrested my hands in his: “Another day. Or I won’t last any longer.” I opened my legs widely for him to fit between them: “You really weren’t kidding when you said that all you ate went to your dick.” Socks chuckled and gathered some of the massage lotion between his hands: “Good genes, what can I say.”

He slicked his member so that it would be easier to enter and then with a click of a key he had on the bedtable, released me from my handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists that were a bit sore and opened my arms widely with a smile: “Thank you.”

He placed my arms around his neck and smiled back: “I want to feel your arms around me as I thrust into your deepest parts.” Flushing at what he said, I nod: “I’m ready, Socks.” 

Socks grinned, wrapped his hand around his erection to guide it towards my dripping entrance: “Hang on to me.”-he muttered. I hugged him tighter and then I felt him thrust it in all at once: “Socks!”-I screamed at how deep he had entered.

Looking up, I saw him with semi-closed eyes, hazed by pleasure: “Y-you’re so t-tight!”-he groaned, I wrap my legs around his waist and nod: “You can keep going. I’m okay.” Socks placed a bruising kiss on my lips, and he started moving slowly, making us both moan at how good it felt.

My nails dragged down his back: “H-harder, please!”-he grasped the pillow my head laid on and started thrusting faster: “Oh, Bra, you feel amazing! I w-won’t be able to go on m-much longer!” I nodded with drool and tears running down my face: “M-me neither! C-cum in-nside.”-My arms and legs tightened around him.

He smirked, kissed me and his thrusts became deeper, hitting the top of my cervix: “Mhmmm~!” Socks wrapped his arms around my waist and groaned: “I’ll fill you up to the brim!” Giving one last deep thrust, he bit deep into my neck and I bit him too, with my eyes rolling to the back of my head and we both came.

When I opened my eyes, I looked up at him taking deep breaths. His eyes had a gold glint to them, and his wings were completely revealed, however, what I saw made me gasp. One was white, while the other was like a demon’s. (So that’s the spicy smell I’ve been sensing since I arrived at their home. It explains a lot!)

Opening his eyes as well, he noticed my shocked gaze upon his wings, and he smiled weakly: “I didn’t want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you, but…I understand if you don’t anything to do with me due to being a part demon.”-as he went to sit up, I pulled him to lie on top of me: “They’re beautiful. It makes sense that my soulmate is a hybrid as well. Hihihi.”

When he realized that I wasn’t mad and had accepted him, he wrapped his wings around us in a protective cocoon and wrapped his arms against me: “Thank you, Bra. I mean it. I love you so much.”

I brought his face towards mine and pecked his lips softly: “I love you too. But you can start by paying me with cuddles.” He laid on my side and chuckled: “I think I can manage that. Rest, when we wake up, I’ll draw you a bath and order you some food, okay?” I nuzzled his chest and closed my eyes: “Only if you take one with me.” Chuckling, he pecked my forehead and covered us with his wings: “Deal.”

And so, we fell asleep in a protective cocoon of his warm wings. (Best first time ever!)

**Chapter XV-End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amour – Love
> 
> Mademoiselle – Miss
> 
> Maman – Mother
> 
> Mon chou - My cabbage (endearing pet name)
> 
> Qu’est que je fait, maman? - What do i do, mother?
> 
> Merci - Thank you
> 
> Au revoir - Goodbye
> 
> Poussière D'Étoiles - Stardust
> 
> Bonjour. J’ai réservé un penthouse pour aujourd’hui. - Good morning. I reserved a penthouse, for today.
> 
> Certainement. Monsieur...? - Absolutely. Sir...?


End file.
